


The Fax Whisperer

by Merriwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Humans, F/M, Gen, Law Firm, M/M, Make that Some Drop dead diva influences as well..., No Werewolves, Pizza involved, Some Suits influences, You've been warned, also i know nothing about american law, mainly focusing on Scott/Isaac, slow built, sorry I'm not sorry, the fax whisperer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin & Hale is a very reputed New-York Law firm. The right hand of the managing partner Derek Hale is one quiet, proud and secretly hurt Isaac Lahey who is a damn good lawyer, has sarcasm for second language and basically lives for his job. Until the firm co-manager Lydia Martin hires family friend Scott McCall and of course it falls on Isaac to baby-sit the newcomer. A lot of puppy eyes, inapropriate thoughts and coffee bribing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but i'm not sorry, I needed a multiple chapter for this pairing because of feels and the idea just pop up so here it goes !  
> This story isn't beta'd so every bit of mistakes, flaws and other drugs ar mine and entirely mine ! If anyone wants to beta i'll be honored really !  
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy this anyway :)  
> 

"Lahey. In my office please." Isaac holds back a sigh. It's Friday, he already should be heading off to Erica's for the week-end but here he is, stuck on a case he thought would be easy. All his money that Derek had tricked him into this one precisely because he knew it would be a difficult one. Derek was a vicious bastard. And also happened to be his boss. And sometimes maybe his friend. But once in a blue moon really.

"Yes Mr. Hale ?"

"Take a sit Isaac." his boss offers with a smile. Which is a very good sign that non-good news are coming. Derek never smiles. And he never offers a sit to anyone. Except maybe Stilinski, the pizza delivery guy. He has seen him sitting in that office few times this week. The guy must be in a giant amount of trouble really. Isaac takes the chair still holding back the same exhausted sigh."Don't make that face Lahey" Derek smiles mockingly "How's the week-end looking ?"

Isaac shoots him a dark glare, wondering if it would really, truly look that bad on his CV if he strangled his boss right here, right now.

"Yeah I knew this case would stimulate you intellect." Derek smirks "I feared you'd grow tired of your usual stuff."

Isaac chooses to not make a comment because really, his urge to maim and kill his boss is becoming really difficult to control.

"At least you can't say I don't know how to take care of my employees."

"Partners." Isaac growls

"Yes. Junior Partner. Which makes you my employee. But alright, Partner !" Derek accepts "Speaking of which that's what I wanted to see you about, Lydia has hired a new one. a partner. He's just out of law school, Harvard, he never worked in a firm before."

"Why would Lydia do that ?" This was just stupid. Martin & Hale never hired fresh from Law school, only very well reputed people made it here and Isaac... had been lucky to make it.

"I don't know" Derek answers, shrugging with a unhappy look

"She said he was like family or something. And of course she'll be in Boston pleading a case all the week and she's leaving me with it which means she's leaving you with it. I want you to baby-sit the kid. Showing him around. bla bla bla"

Isaac is about to vigorously protest because he is so not a baby-sitter ! But Derek lifts his hands to make him shut up.

"Go home, enjoy your week-end and on Monday you'll work on that case with the kid." he says with his I-m-you-boss-end-of-the-discussion-voice.

"How long ?" Isaac asks with a resigned sigh.

"I'll give him a week. No more. You'll let me know how he's doing."

"Okay. What's his name ?"

"I don't know Mcsomething, Scott I think."

Isaac can keep himself from rolling his eyes. "You're so useful..." he mumbles standing up.

"I'm still your boss."

"Yeah right."

And then, Derek gets back to the open file on his desk and the junior partner takes it as dismissal.

" And Isaac ?"

" Yeah ?"

" Get some rest, you look shattered." and there's almost warmth in his boss's voice.

"You first." Because Derek looks like he could use an entire month of sleep and Isaac doesn't hate him that much to be honest.

"And give my regards to Erica." his boss adds when Isaac's already at the door.

"Will do. Have a good week-end."

"You too."


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday is cancelled. Go back to bed ... As if.

"Rise and shine Zac ! It's a bright and beautiful morning !"

"Gerrouf !"

The tall blond girl with incredibly long legs crakes a smile. She sits in the bed and runs a hand through her best friend's curls. Isaac groans and buries his head more firmly under the pillow.

"Come on Isaac, you're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go" Isaac manages to say "Tell Derek I quit."

"Nope. Definitely not." Erica laugh "Your boss is hot but he's totally the shoot-the-messenger-type. Besides, for some reasons you love your job."

Isaac groans because he hates it when she's right and the sun's not even up yet.

"Come on, Get your ass out of that bed Zac, I have caffeine."

"Marry me !"

Erica smiles, watching her friend sitting on the sheets. She handles him the coffee. "I could actually marry you" she says "but then you'd cheat on me with dudes and I'll end up an alcoholic. Now go shower, I've made pancakes."

"I love you !" Isaac calls before she walks out.

"I know !"

Isaac shakes his head, finishes the cup of coffee and get on his feet. He stretches and grabs a clean pair of boxers before heading to the shower. The cold water running on his skin finishes to wake him up completely. Were the hell did the week-end go ? Why does it seems like it's always, always Monday ? And Isaac belongs to the people that love their job. He cannot start to imagine how it is for people that don't like theirs. A nice smell comes out of the kitchen when he's all cleaned and dressed. He grabs his vest, his briefcase and a pancake.

"You're a Queen Erica, I owe you !" he says storming off the kitchen.

"Don't you go forget it Zac !" she yells at him while he close the door.

Isaac can't prevent a smile. Erica's always been a bad influence. No healthy people should be able to smile before 9 am. Erica's still the only one to call him Zac. Before her, he hated that nickname. He hops into a cab :

"89 Park Avenue. 50 bucks more if you get me here in less than 15 minutes !"

"You, my friend have a deal !"

"I'm not your friend."

"I think you need a hug."

"One more word and I'm bringing my offer to another cab driver."

"got'cha !"

He stumbles in the building 20 minutes late.

"Good Morning Mr. Lahey" Allison Argent, the cute receptionist greets him when he rushes past her to get the elevator.

"Good morning Allison, how was the romantic week-end with Matt ?" he asks raising his voice to be heard. Allison smiles and put both of her thumbs up before the elevator's door close. There is another person in it. Some dude he's never seen who's probably working for the financial section because Isaac never, ever, goes for financial cases. The guy smiles to him shyly and Isaac doesn't bother answering, shooting looks at his watch. Derek's gonna make a comment. Again. He holds back a shrug. This elevator is seriously gonna stop at all floors ? Yeah, probably, it's Monday. Monday sucks whatsoever. He checks his smart-phone for his schedule. No reunion today so hoping Peter Hale don't show up he can actually have some work done before noon and actually get a lunch break this time. When the elevator opens, Danny's here, holding a cup of coffee for him. Isaac rushes out of the elevator and grabs it.

"Thanks Danny, what did I miss ?" he asks his assistant.

"You have two appointment this afternoon, the arraignment for the Hunt Case at 12.30 pm and one conciliation at 6.00 pm with the attorney of the Unipharm case. Peter Hale was in Boyd's office ten minutes ago and Derek was looking for you. And you're late."

"I did somehow noticed that. Thanks Danny, you're wonderful, did I already tell you that ? How was your week-end ?" Isaac asks because Danny is, no contest here, the best assistant in

the world and he's forever owing him big time and he actually cares about Danny's personal life.

"Good, even though I think I could use few days of holidays." Danny smiles with that special, warm, smile that makes his eyes sparkles. Isaac notice those things. Mostly because he had had a crush on Danny for the first five month or so when they started working together. He got over it eventually because there actually are pretty strict rules about dating in the office and he couldn't risk Danny's job. Or his but he's a good lawyer so mostly Danny's.

"You know I can't survive without you !" he says, his honesty hidden behind a light, amused tone."But I'll slip a word to Derek when he's not mad at me for being late."

"Thanks mate."

Isaac just had the time to put down his stuff and sip half of his coffee before Derek storms his office :

"Where the hell were you Lahey ?!"

"Late."

"Well thank you captain obvious !" Derek rolls his eyes "We're late for the conciliation with the Carson's case and Lydia's new kid didn't show up."

"Wait what ? I thought there was only one conciliation this afternoon. Derek I gotta be in Court at 12.30"

"Shit this won't do it ! Get to work Lahey I'll delay the conciliation, I need you sharp and prepared on the Carson's case in an hour."

"Okay. I can do that." Isaac answer calmly.

"I know you can. You're the only useful person here." Derek groans

"I'll hold you to that !" Isaac says with a knowing smile, "Danny wants holidays and so do I !" He yells after his boss who's already leaving the office.

"In what universe Lahey ?!" Derek answer from his own office.

"Not this one apparently." Isaac winced starting to read the files on the Carsons. It's a pro bono case and he doesn't get why Derek's taking this one instead of delegating but he follows. Pro bono cases are exactly why Isaac became an attorney in the first place. But he never tells anyone obviously. In this case for example it's a single mother with two kids who's been harassed by their house's owner for five years. That just makes Isaac want to punch something. Hard. That makes him so happy to crush them in Court. Most of the time it's civil cases so he doesn't get send them behind bars but he still has that ferocious rise of glee when he sees them crying their eyes out because he made them pay insane amount of their precious money to their victims.

"Isaac ?"

"Yes Danny ?" he answers without looking away from the file. There's something wrong in this. I can't point his finger on it though.

"There's someone asking to see you."

"Well I don't have the time. Tell him or her to make an appointment."

"It's him and Lydia said I didn't need an appointment. She said not to bother asking Derek because he would send me to you anyway. You're Isaac Lahey right ? Name's Scott McCall."

Isaac lifts his head and meets a pair of warm brown eyes watching him expectantly, like daring him to send him away. "Elevator guy." he notices slowly not shaking the presented hand. To be honest he had completely forgotten about the baby-sitting thing. The "kid" doesn't look much younger than him for someone just out of law school, it's surprising.

Isaac takes his time to look at him. He's not very tall. Long legs though, some nice muscles probably hidden under that very well adjusted white shirt. Nice tanned face with a kinda sexy jawline and thin lips. Good tastes in suits as well he notices. He just could've done something for the hair. The hair is way to nicely brushed, it could use a little - a lot to be honest - mess in them. He's cute. But yet again, he's so not his only cute workmate. Definitely less cute than Danny. And still standing like an idiot with his hand offered to Isaac who has no intention whatsoever to shake it. Danny watches them uncertain.

"It's ok Danny, I can handle it. Would you call Mrs. Hunt to tell her I'll meet her directly in Court ?"

"Ok boss. What do you want for lunch ?"

"Derek must've called Stilinski, just add to the order and for you too."

"Will do."

"Thanks Danny."

Danny walks out with his I-m-just-doing-my-job-shrug which Isaac is so grateful for.

"Come on, you're not gonna let me hold my hand like that forever." McCall says between his teeth. Isaac crosses his arms over his chest and relax against the back of his chair - a very comfortable chair for that matter - and smiles wickedly.

"Maybe I will, at least that'll add some fun to the babysitting." McCall lets his hand fall back on his side. "It's not against you buddy" Isaac continues "but I have no time for this shit. I have a conciliation in an hour and barely the time to go through the case. Do you see those two files Danny put there ? This is my afternoon meetings, read them, memorize them and you'll accompany me. We have to be in Court at 12.30, find some times to eat before that. Any questions ?" Isaac finishes his speech with a challenging tone like he half expects the Kid to change his mind. Ok he does enjoy being the boss. He thinks he understands Derek a little bit better. Even if McCall decides to take the challenge which not very surprisingly he does.

"Nope." he says grabbing the files "except maybe, where can I sit ?"

And Isaac having totally forgotten about the baby-sitting results with the fact that he has no idea how to answer that question. Sitting straight again and picking up his pen he breaks eye contact with the Kid saying :

"I meant interesting questions." he snaps "I need to work now, go annoy Danny if you have a questions like this." He wait til he hears his office door closing. Then he breaths out. It's gonna be a very long week. So, concentrating. The Carsons. Something's wrong here. Very wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Derek pops his head into his office :"Ready Lahey ?"

"Yes. Yes I think so."

"Good. Come on."

He follows his boss toward the conference room. Reviewing in his head all he had been learning about the case. He always feels the same little rush of excitement and fear when he knows he's gonna face the adverse lawyer. Like he's preparing to battle. At least he assumes it's what preparing to battle feels like. Isaac haven't done any military time much less being confronted to any other mortal danger than his dad and it hadn't been for years now. And he didn't use to fight back. Except in this room or in court, he isn't fighting for his life but for others. It wakes up in him some basic instinct and sometimes he has to restrain himself from becoming violent. That's why Derek hired him. Because Isaac can channel all his anger and blood-thirst into words and kick some serious asses in Court. At least he thinks that's why Derek hired him. Derek doesn't have an easy mind to read. He doesn't realize right away that someone's following him. It's only when Derek asks "What's with the lost puppy ?" pointing behind him that Isaac found out Scott McCall casually retracing their steps.

"You should know, that's the job I'm doing for you." he answers "What the hell are you doing here McCall ?"

"Am I not suppose to stay with you to see how everything works, at least that's what Lydia said. How am I suppose to do that if I'm sitting with Danny reading files all day long ?" he answers without a flinch.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McCall" Derek smiles widely "Looks like to two of you are getting along very fine!"

"You have the oddest sens of humor ever Derek." Isaac replies rolling his eyes, annoyed, before turning back to the Kid and listing : "No asking, no interrupting, no talking, no disturbing this conciliation, meaning I'm not even hearing you breathing do I make myself clear ? I hear your voice and I swear to god you are spending the rest of the week sorting out files in Peter's office."

Derek winces slightly before smiling mockingly : "Trust me kid, you don't wanna do tha/what are you doing here Stilinski ?" he finishes with an annoyed sigh.

"I brought your order duh ! And yes, I'll leave it to Boyd I know" A tall pale dude with very long legs, short black hair and a baby face answered getting out of the way to let them pass before his eyes stopped on McCall. "Scott ?"

Suddenly everyone stops walking.

"Hi Stiles, dude, it's been a long time !" McCall answers with a delighted smile embracing Stilinski in an awkward hug because of the pizza boxes he's holding.

"You guys know each other ?" Derek blurts out with a weird tone

"Yes from high school!" Stiles babble gleefully "I had no idea you worked for Lydia now ! I'll totally bring you a four cheese later man !"

"It's actually my first day."

"Dude that's wicked !"

Isaac and Derek exchange a look and resume walking to the conference room. They don't like it. Isaac knows what Derek is feeling because he's the same : as touching as the little high school buddy reunion goes, this is taking their mind off the case. And a distracted lawyer is a bad lawyer. They need to concentrate. They stop at the door, they can see the adverse attorney and of course it would be Harris. Harris is the most vicious little shit of the universe when it comes to defend criminals. He has a reputation of crushing you at the stamp and he's always always bad news. Isaac feels his guts tightened when he meets the blue eyes of the elder attorney behind their glasses. Harris smirks mockingly. He searches a purpose to avoid his gaze while Derek unlocks the door when he turn back to McCall and Stilinski :

"McCall !" he calls dryly toward the Kid "Either you come in now or you go back to the reading and sorting files."

Scott says something to Stiles that Isaac can't here and Stiles looks at him laughing. He makes a point of rolling his eyes with a supreme indifference he's mastered a long time ago. McCall comes to him almost running and they set in the conference room.

And as Isaac expects it, it's a total disaster.

“You have nothing for your case Mr. Hale” Harris conclude without even glancing in Isaac direction. “We have absolutely no reason to settle.”

“We had the tape.” Mrs Carson murmurs with a trembling voice.

“Ah but Mrs Carson where is that tape now precisely ? It's lost. There's no way a judge will grant you any right for opening an action without that precious tape you've certainly invented. There is no case.”

The confrontation actually lasted less than 10 minutes and Mrs. Carson is crying when her former tenant and his lawyer walks out. Scott disappears when Derek starts to explain her that they do have a case and they have people working to find back the tape that went missing by mistakes when she had sold her eldest son's video games in order to pay her insanely high rent. Isaac knows Derek's not the best with feelings but the again neither is he. That's when Scott comes back with a big mug of coffee he presents to their client “Do you like coffee Mrs. Carson ?” She nods slightly and takes the mug. Scott smiles gently : “You know this is one of the best firm of New-York right ?” he asks. She nods again. “Then you have to trust them, they want to help you and they will. Now you should go back home, take long bath, watch a nice movie and we'll call you as soon as something new comes up ok ?”

Isaac looks at McCall baffled. His voice is just so sweet, so gentle and yet his talking of very private and personal things like it's totally normal to invade people's privacy like that and maybe it's ok because Mrs. Carson smiles behind her tears : “I'm sorry I'm way to emotional, am I not ?” she mumbles “Is there anything I can do ?”

“No you're fine Mrs. Carson” Derek answers calmly with a reassuring tone “We're gonna get through this don't worry.”

They let it to Scott to accompany her back to the exit. Isaac snaps out of his contemplation of Scott's human skills to grab Derek : “Mr. Hale” since they're not alone “I think I caught something very wrong here but I'll need time to check it out.”

“What are you thinking of ?”

“Well, it hadn't stroke me before but he made a mistake I think. Several times, Hughs mentioned the gas installations in the kitchen of Mrs. Carson's flat except ... there is no gas installation there, she cooks with electricity. But he kept associating it with some things he did to her which makes me think she might not be alone in this. He must have had this behavior with one of his other renters in an apartment with gas in it, if we can find them and have them to testify...”

Derek looks hesitant for few seconds and then nods gravely : “I hope you're right, even if it doesn't go anywhere, we need to check it out. Have Scott do that while you're preparing the Court arraignment ok ?”

“Yes.”

They walk back in silence to find Stilinski visibly waiting for Derek in front of his office. Derek rolls his eyes and they enter the office together. Isaac smirks : Derek's never getting rid of the annoying pizza guy an this is a sweet revenge for the baby-sitting thing. Speaking of which Scott is back, looking a bit disturb by the earlier scene.

“That didn't went well...”

“Thank you captain obvious.” Isaac answers dryly “Take those files and find any person who's been renting any of Mr. Hughs houses or flats and try to call each one to narrow the list at the ones with gas installations. Don't forget we leave at 12.00.”

McCall just nods, takes the files and smile “Sure.”

And the more he smiles, the more Isaac wants to punch him in the face. He actually cannot wait for the things to slow down a bit to be able to send him to the archives and not have his puppy dog face looking at him. “What are you waiting for ?” he snaps.

McCall storms out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Isaac is past the point where he feels tired. There's always an edge and he's past that, he can feel it. His brain has started working on himself but that's ok because he trusts his brain. Most of the time anyway. He doesn't actually have time to eat before heading out to Court , sharing a cab with McCall.

“Did you have the time to go through the file ?” he asks only because he has to.

“Yes. This is the case where the widow is suing her former husband's boss for moral harassment that lead to his suicide yeah ?” McCall answers with an even voice.

Isaac nods and they do not talk during the rest of the drive. Isaac is reviewing the case and McCall seems to understand he's not to be disturb.

They storms through the Court entrance and Isaac motioned towards Scott to indicate a sort of he's-with-me-that's-ok when passes in front of the cops seated in the corridor. Chris Argent gives him a small smile. It's actually funny that it would be Allison's dad working as a Court Clerk on almost all Isaac's cases. He answers with a polite nod.

Mrs. Hunt is there, arms crossed on her chest. She looks so skinny and tiny Isaac fears she'll broke anytime. Her eldest son who's only few years younger than the lawyers is standing next to her, glaring at the multinational firm representatives that they're are standing against today. Isaac goes to her, Scott on his heels.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Hunt, Joshua. This is Scott McCall, a new partner at the firm, he'll be here to assist and observe me at today's audience if this this okay with you ?”

Joshua gives a short nod and her mother answers weakly “Of course.”

Scott give them his warm smile.

“How are you feeling ?” Isaac gently asks the widow, looking across the corridor toward the adversaries. This is just an arraignment audience, nothing's really at stake here but he know that, for the clients every appearance in court is terrifying and exhausting. “Would you like something to drink ?”

The client nods weakly. Isaac makes a small sign toward Scott who – thank god – understand all the _go get some water, coffee, whatever drink you can find and be back in five minutes or you're not getting into that Courtroom._

While he's gone, the adverse attorney respectfully comes to shake his hand “Mr. Lahey, I'm looking forward to hear your argumentation, it's always challenging working against you”. Isaac smiles even though the other lawyer's name escapes him right now and he answers politely “Thank you, I'm pretty confident on this one.”

Scott's back like thirty seconds before the doors opening. He let Mrs. Hunt chose between a water bottle and a coffee and she picks the water with a grateful smile. Scott holds the coffee toward him with a tentative smile. Isaac glares at him to hide his profound gratitude but he grabs the cup and quickly sip the disgusting tribunal's coffee while assembling his thoughts. He's ready. It's an easy one, he's ready no matter what.

They enter the Court and sit on the right hand bench. Isaac sorts out his files and the judge enters the room. Oh god he has no luck whatsoever. Judge Whittemore is Jackson's father, Lydia's fiancee Jackson. And he hates Isaac. And Derek. And maybe even Lydia which is an insanely difficult task. He pretty much hates everyone except Jackson himself. Isaac's better be very good.

“Well, well... Mr. Lahey and... ?” the judge asks looking at Scott

“Scott McCall” Isaac answers looking at Scott who's half standing half seated like he doesn't really know what to do. Holding back some serious eye-rolling, he silently asks the new partner : _Seriously ? Have you even ever actually been to court before ? Yes you're suppose to stand when the judge comes in idiot._ Scott stands straighter on his feet, cheeks redening very slightly while Isaac completes : “New partner in training your honor, he'll be assisting me at the audience if you and the defense don't have any opposition.”

“We don't your honor.” the adverse lawyer says clearly and judge Whittemore nods :

“So Mr. Lahey and Mr. McCall representing Maggie Hunt in the damages case against the firm Bergman & Son represented by Mr. Finstock and Mr. Leonards, for the infractions of moral harassment leading to suicide is that correct ?”

Isaac can feel Mrs. Hunt whole body tightening. In the corner of his eyes, he sees McCall putting a discrete comforting hand on her forearm before they all sit waiting for the judge to be ready.

“So this is an arraignment audience but before we come to that I'm told that there is a difficulty in the matter of admission of the proofs provided so far by the accusation for the facts of harassment towards the victim, am I right ?” Judge Whittemore begins rapidly and when no one interrupt he says : “I'm handing over to the accusation.”

“Thank you your honor” Isaac thanks standing up “I believe the case here is quite clear. The defense will argue you we have no proofs of the harassment which isn't technically true since we have the wife's victim's testimony/”

“Objection.”

Damn this one's a bit nervous Isaac silently mocks, he hasn't even finished the sentence.

“You can't base case on bare accusations from the part who's asking the money.” the adverse counselor argue in a plaintive voice.

Judge Whitmore gives Isaac a daring look “Do you have more Mr. Lahey ?”

“yes your honor.”

“Then overruled Mr. Finstock. I want to here what's coming.”

And Isaac slowly breaths out going on “My colleague seems to be under the impression that I am not aware of that fact which I can assure you I am. That's why I want to introduce this list of witnesses that are all former employees of Mr. Leornard and that are wiling to testify about the moral harassment they've all been under working in his firm.”

He holds the witness list to the judge who takes a quick look at it and there's no missing the slight winces he makes before returning to his stern self. Which means Isaac's on the right track.

“That's why with the matter of proofs resolved I'm asking for this case to be brought to a jury to let them decide if my client deserves a damages to compensate the loss she's suffered from that firm.”

The judge nods and turns toward the defense bench where Finstock and his client are looking at the list murmuring furiously.

“The defense may speak now.” the judge grants and Finstock gets on his feet.

“Thank you your honor. The accusation is hereby presenting a list of people we have never heard of before because they never had the courtesy to pass it on before today but we'll allow it because your honor, this list we are talking about, I'm gonna ask you to banish it from the potential evidences. Indeed, it contains the names of employees whose, most of them anyway, have been fired from my client's firm. Of course they'd be wiling to testify against him ! We cannot trust their judgment wont be clouded with resentment which is why I'm asking you to not consider that list and therefore stating the lack of proofs to start with and declare this action inadmissible. Thank you.”

Isaac is a bit apprehensive when the judge asks him if he has something to add which he does because he had anticipated that argument just right and he will definitely enjoy giving the older counselor a Constitutional rights lessons : “Just that, if I'm following the reasoning of my colleague on the other side of the stand, witnesses are not admissible to prove something and that leads to two questions : first, what would he want us to use as proofs ? Tape recording ? But he probably would argue that this isn't usable because it was obtain disloyally following the french reasoning. Written documents ? But yet again one can argue of the impossibility to prove the authenticity. So I'm really wondering what he considers as usable proofs I could present this court. Because I'm sure he's aware that the right to defend himself and having the right to built a case is a constitutional right you and I can't ignore. As for the second question your honor, I'm wondering if he remembers that people do actually swear an oath at the stand and this is juridically the best way to insure they're not lying. I let to your honor the appreciation of this argument, urging you to consider the case my client managed to built here.”

“Thank you counselor. Mr. Finstock anything else ?”

“No you honor, no more than what I said before, except maybe that people do lie under oath and we all know it even if Mr. Lahey with all due respect is trying to make us believe the contrary or maybe he is just that naive.”

“Objection.” Isaac stands up “The counsel is just being insulting now”

“Sustained” judge Whittemore says with a slightly annoying tone “If that's all gentlemen I'll have to agree with Mr. Lahey, Mr. Finstock.” and the words look like they're burning his tongue which makes Isaac's stomach grumble in sadistic joy. Or maybe he's just hungry. One or the other. The judge continues : “Proofs there has to be and in this action, the presented list sound to me a very receivable one. I'm hereby opening the action of Mrs. Maggie Hunt against the Firm Bergman & son. What will the defense's plea be ?”

“Not guilty your honor.” Finstock answers dryly.

“Then I'll fix the audiences and auditions of witnesses for … Thursday the 12th of November. 10.00 am.”

Then he stands up and leave the court.

Isaac crosses the court to go shake Finstock hand.

“Well played.” the other attorney says with a smile. “I'll see you in court then.”

Isaac smiles coldly and goes back to Maggie Hunt who surprisingly throw her arms around him. He awkwardly pat her back, meeting McCall's eyes. He had made a point to concentrate only on the judge and the adversary during all the short time of the audience and the small light of admiration he's seeing it the new partner's eyes surprises him. His ego purrs with contentment and he keeps his smile hidden. Yeah that wasn't so bad.

“Thank you.” Maggie says in her trembling voice when she lets go of him “You're a good man Mr. Lahey.”

“We'll make it Mrs. Hunt, I'll do all I can for that.” he assures her with a small smile. “Will you be ok ? Mr. McCall and I have to head back to the office now...”

“Yes we will. Thank you Mr. Lahey. Mr. McCall.” Joshua says shaking both their hands.

They head out without talking. Isaac's not much of a talker and McCall seems to be intimidated enough to not start stupid small talk which Isaac's really grateful for.

When they arrive at the office Danny hand them two slices of cold pizza asking “How was it in court ?”

“He was brilliant.” McCall says, beaming at his assistant before Isaac can even open his mouth “He literally smashed the other attorney really.”

Isaac rolls his eyes, hiding how pleased he's by the compliment and adds “We're on for the 25 at 10.00 am.”

“Good job boss” Danny smiles opening his agenda to add the appointment. “Derek says the conciliation of this afternoon has been canceled by the way.”

“Oh dear lord, sweet Jesus thank you.” Isaac sigh relieved “I'll actually be able to have some work done. Danny, this is an order, use all the means necessary but do keep Peter Hale away from my office. Seriously. He only goes inside through your dead body.”

Danny lets out a roaring laughter “sure thing boss !”

“And what am I doing ?” McCall interrupts again with his still stupid goofy smile.

How come he's forgetting the kids so naturally ? He looks at him thinking for a minute then he asks : “are you finished with the task I gave you this morning ?”

“Almost” Scott answers.

“Okay, Danny, when he's finished, give him the Monnet's file. Let's see what they taught you in law school, I want you to find a course of action and built an argumentation.”

“I can do that.” McCall smiles before asking casually “Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes. Please.” Isaac answers dryly before closing his office door and sinking in his chair.

Mondays...

He works the whole afternoon undisturbed except for McCall who brings him coffee while he's on the phone with another client. The guy smiles and gets out silently.

Then after what seems like five minutes, he's entering again with a way more embarrassed smile : “Mr. Lahey, would really mind if I headed out now ?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So soo/” Isaa starts before looking at his watch. Oh. 8 pm already. “Of course. Sorry. Tell Danny he can go too, I'm almost done anyway. See you tomorrow, 8.30 sharp.”

“Thank you. Good evening Mr. Lahey”

“Isaac.”

“What ?”

“Since we're stuck together for the week I think it's pretty safe you call me Isaac.” he says firmly but mostly because he doesn't like being “Mr. Lahey” to many bad memories attached to his dad's name. This is certainly not as a friendship proposal. McCall beams at him and corrects quickly : “Okay, good evening Isaac.”

“Good evening McCall.” he answers to signify that they are certainly not becoming friends. But Scott's smile doesn't fade and he leaves the room. He can hear him stop to talk to Danny. Slowly he rests his head on his forearm. He can feel a migraine coming. The day was harsh. But he made it. He always does. His phone bips to signal a new text and he checks it absentmindly. A slow smile rises on his face:

**From : Erica**

**I'm down the street, Danny told me you were still working. Well Stop and come grabbing Chinese with me it's an order Zac, i'm hearing no excuses.**

Quickly he assembles his stuffs into his briefcase and takes his vest. He pops his head into Derek's office to say goodnight :

“How was the kid ?” Derek asks curious

Isaac shrugs. “He's alright.”

Derek smiles “Don't be too harsh on him.”

“Duh ! I'm not risking Lydia's fury thank you very much.” Isaac shots back with a smile “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Isaac, try not to be late.”

Isaac smiles. Trying is okay. I can try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> significantly longer, I don't know yet if all the chapter will be this long but I went through a lot of details here.  
> Friendly reminder that I know nothing about american Law and i'm building cases, audiences and grabbing legal terms in TV shows like Suits, Drop Dead Diva or the Good wife so please don't be too harsh if what I'm saying is totally false or stupid :)
> 
> That said a comment, an advice, whatever you feel like sharing is always appreciated, thank you for reading !


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter's a horny teenager, there's coffee bribing and someone's got a PhD in Chemistry.

It's not exactly 8.30 but it's not past 9 when McCall shows up, red cheeks and breathing heavily in Isaac's office like he just ran a marathon.

"Would you mind getting out of my office to have your asthma attack McCall" he groans getting back to his files "Some of us actually have work to do."

"I'm sorry Isaac" Scott tries grimacing "I spend the evening catching up with Stiles and I didn't hear my alarm this morning. I couldn't find a taxi and/"

"Do you see my face McCall, this is my I-dont-give-a-shit-face" Isaac retorts still not looking at him "Whatever you do of you evenings and with whom is the least of my problems."

"I brought you coffee ?" Scott pleads.

And that gets Isaac's head up quite nicely.

"Are you trying to bribe me with caffeine ?" he asks suspiciously while McCall hands him the cup.

"Is it working ?" the other one asks in return with a puppy smile.

"No it's not." Isaac lies firmly.

"It amazes me how much of a bad liar you can be Isaac, really."

And Isaac just drink almost half of the cup in one sip because it's way, way to early to deal with this right now. 

Peter's face is all lit up from excitement like he enjoys the junior partner's deep despair. Because he enjoys it. In a scary, worrying, sadistic way that might even not be legal. "I can assure you" Peter continues turning toward Scott with a wicked grin "that he'll fuck you in a heartbeat if you go down the coffee bribe road." 

"Danny !" Isaac calls in the general direction of the door hoping his assistant could use his superpowers but it's dead silent out there. "What did you do to Danny ?" Isaac asks suspiciously and Peter fakes an outraged shock "I'm offended you'd think I'd maim your lovely assistant Isaac ! I'd rather fuck him senseless ! But now that I think of it... these options are not that incompatible. Are they ?”

"Jesus Christ Peter ! DEREK ! Can't you please control your family !" Isaac yells for the office next to his.

"No way I'm dealing with Peter right now Isaac, he's your problem !" Derek's smothered voice answers without a drop of compassion.

"He's threatening to rape Danny !" Isaac pleads indignantly.

"Who's threatening to rape me ?" Danny enters his boss' office with a curious look on his face. "And by the way, I don't think you should keep yelling about rape and maiming openly in the office. Everyone's looking afraid you've finally turned completely mad."

"Which might be the case" Isaac sigh letting his head down inside his arms.

"I want to rape you" Peter offers with a smile.

"Ah. Old news" Danny shrugs handing files to Scott who takes them with a baffled expression. "This are for my boss whenever Peter's done with him, you both have a witness preparation at 2 o'clock."

"Okay..." Scott nods visibly still uncertain about the whole situation while Peter just chuckles quite evilly.

"Don't worry" Danny smiles "You'll get use to it. It's basically a lot off yelling around, loud complains and blowing a lot of air for nothing. Just ignore them, I know I do."

Scott nods again, unable to comment that. Danny smiles very amused by the whole thing before he crosses Isaac desperate look. He rolls his eyes but put his hand on Peter's forearm : "Come on Peter, don't you have some work to do somewhere, some place you need to be that doesn't involve making my boss grumpy at best for the rest of the day ?"

"That can be arranged..." Peter answers with the most obvious flirt ever not even bothering to hide his hand squeezing Danny's ass. Isaac could almost laugh at McCall's dumbfounded's expression but instead he chose to put his energy in a "DEREK TELL PETER TO STOP MOLESTING MY ASSISTANT !"

"It's not molesting if he agrees." Peter grins while Danny pushes him away gently, shaking his head between amusement and disapproval and walking out of the office. Isaac feels so thankful when Peter follows him : "Come on Mahealani, let me buy you a drink sometimes."

He snorts. That would be the oddest couple ever. Danny & Peter. Ewww, there's just no way. Parts of him wonders how much of his disgust would have to do with jealousy. Right before reminding himself that it was way too early to torture himself like that. He drinks the rest of his coffee.

"Should I... get out or something ?" McCall's voice interrupts his thoughts.

He's still standing in the middle of the room. Cheeks still a bit flushed and the files pressed against his heart like a precious treasure. He did something with the hair this time, Isaac notices appreciatively. He has to suppress an urge to pass his fingers through them to mess it up even more.

"Who was that anyway ?" his new partner asks in the silence of his baby-sitter

"That was Peter Hale." Isaac explains with a heavy sigh "He's Derek's uncle and he took over their grandfather when he died, along with Laura Hale, Derek's sister who hired Lydia Martin before she became Managing Partner. If I have an advice : just avoid him. At all costs. I don't know where Peter obtained his Law degree but the guy _doesn't do_ work. Ever. His favorite activity consists in choosing an associate and spend the day preventing him to do anything constructive. I owe Danny the biggest time ever to manage to keep Peter away from me whenever I'm on his hit list."

McCall smiles amused. "I'll try to remember that." he says before asking holding up the files evidently "where do I put these ?"

Isaac points at the only spare room on his desk. 

“Isaac ? Oh hello Mr. McCall.”

“Good morning Mr. Hale” McCall answers politely before putting the files where he's been told.

“Yes Derek ?”

“Did you had the time to look at the Monnet files I gave you on Friday ?”

Isaac looks at his boss and then slowly turns toward Scott and asking : “Are you finished with what I asked yesterday ?”

“Not quite, I still need to check for more legal grounds.” he answers with a cute apologizing face.

Derek lifts an amused eyebrow and comments “I said work on it _with_ the kid, not make the kid do it _for you._ ”

“Is there a difference ?” Isaac retorts lifting a daring eyebrow as well. “You're having me do your shit all the time, well... I can delegate too.”

Derek laughs and turns to Scott : “You have the right to rebel against that dictator you know.”

“It's more like a monarchy,” Isaac corrects smiling mockingly “I'm not _that_ into me.” 

“Don't worry Mr. Hale” McCall says firmly looking directly into Isaac's blue eyes : “There's nothing he can do that I can't handle.”

“Is that a challenge Mr. McCall ?” Isaac asks genuinely curious and Yes, this definitely is if the daring look in the big sweet brown eyes is anything to go by. And my my, does that makes the young man look suddenly way to hot...

 

**

 

Isaac officially adopted this Tuesday as the best day of the week so far. He has actually had a lot of work done this morning and when he goes out of the office and he's feeling quite happy with himself. Danny is showing McCall something on the computer and they're both arched on Danny's desk and he suddenly has their two asses casually looking at him. Isaac has a sudden rush of blood going south and he feels his cheeks burning. McCall's ass has nothing to envy to Danny's. Definitely nothing. And this is so inappropriate. He forces himself to look away, only to cross Peter's mocking look. He grits his teeth and shakes the thoughts out of his head before asking “Who's with me for Sushis ?”

Right away the two men are looking at him, Danny's beaming and McCall runs an embarrassed hand on his neck with a shy smile “Sounds great”.

“Let me get my stuff” Danny says sorting some files on his desk, “I'll put this in your office for this afternoon. We have an hour and a half before your clients gets in.”

“Wonderful, Come on McCall we'll show you the best Sushi place in the whole city.”

“Did I hear someone say Sushi ?”

“Wanna come ?” Isaac offers Derek

“Definitely. Give me five minutes.” And Derek rushes into his office while McCall comments with his eternal goofy smile “I hadn't imagined you to be a Sushi lover...”

“What had you imagined me to be ?” Isaac asks curious.

“I... I hadn't... I didn't really... I mean not that I had... had you... pictured as... hum... I mean...” McCall babbles cheeks going redder by minute.

Isaac meets Danny's amused eyes. 

“Are we going ?” Derek's voice asks behind Scott which is visibly extremely relieved to be interrupted by their boss.

They all walked out of the office chatting lightly.

“So” Danny starts when they 're all seated at the Sushi bar waiting for their orders “Derek what's the deal with you and Stilinski ?”

Derek face becomes white and McCall chokes on the glass of water he's drinking. Isaac just sits back comfortably, waiting for the story.

“What do you mean what's the deal ?” Derek asks “There's nothing. He's _delivering pizza_ !” he adds with his duh-face on.

“Come on Derek !” Danny laughs “Your eye fucking him whenever he comes around, he's the only person you never insult and send away no matter how annoying he is. And you never do that. Everyone gets thrown out of your office but him.”

“I'm not eye fucking him !” Derek growls signing the waitress for some Sake they usually order. She smiles flirtatiously. “He's just an annoying little...” and it looks like Derek can't even finish his sentence. “He's delivering pizza !” he adds sounding like he's desperately holding on that excuse.

“Are you trying to make a point ?” Danny asks pouring them the alcohol the waitress has just put on the table “Because I don't see one. It's not like you to sound that snob Derek. He can delivers pizza and be totally fuckable and-or boyfriend material. Everyone has to start somewhere right, maybe he's looking for a job or something..” 

“He has a PhD in Chemistry and is actually part time researching for the biggest pharmaceutic company of the State.” McCall informs them with an innocent face “Just so you know.”

Isaac throw him a are-you-kidding-me look because really, Stilinski, the pizza guy ? His babbling annoyingness himself ? A Genius Chemist ? In what universe ?

Derek sounds baffled as well but shakes his surprise away, drinking his glass quickly : “I am not interested in Stilinski. It's like saying you and my uncle should date, it's insane and impossible.” 

“Dude” Danny laughs “Don't change the subject, we're not talking about me and Pete but about you and your crush.”

“I do not have a crush !”

“Too bad, I guess should tell Stiles not to hold his breath on you then ?” Scott asks taking his glass as well, fingers slightly brushing against Isaac's.

“This conversation is over.” Derek orders firmly while the waitress places their order on the table, avoiding to look at McCall wicked smile. And who knew the guy could do sadistic face as well ? 

Their orders are always the same. Derek takes Sashimis and the miso soup while Danny prefers salmon sushis and cabbage salad. Isaac has taken grilled shrimps and chicken brochette which he's currently flooding with sweet soja sauce because Erica's not here to make a comment on how it's gonna throw away all his gym hours. He looks at McCall pouring salty soja sauce on his rice thinking that ok, the guy does kind of fit with them. Isaac's pretty sure if they'd switch places he'd be the all awkward and mute type. So fair play to you McCall.

“When is Lydia returning ?” Isaac asks following his thoughts 

“Why, are you already tired of having Scott with you ?” Danny says cheekily while Scott shots him a puppy eyes look.

“Not where I was going Danny.” Isaac answers waving his chopsticks to underline what he's saying avoiding McCall's eyes at all costs. “I'm just wondering if we're gonna be Jackson-safe til the end of the week that's all.”

“Nope she should be returning on Thursday. Jackson's due at Court for 5.pm same say.”

“How's her case in Boston going ?”

“Nicely apparently” Derek answer before smiling widely “The Boston lawyers had no idea who they were fighting against. They haven't seen her coming behind her carnivore smile. There's only going to be eaten bones when she'll left.” 

Isaac and Danny giggle very unprofessionally while Scott smirks.

“She does that.” he approves “She can be so terrifying sometimes.”

“I'll drink to that.” Danny says “And you never explained how you came to know her. Come on Scott, your turn to spill the story.”

McCall shrugs and starts talking without a care : “High School. It's pretty funny actually, Stiles used to be like, madly obsessed with her and of course she was the it-girl and he had no chances whatsoever.” And there's no missing the frown on Derek's face that makes McCall's eyes sparkle with amusement. Danny's smart enough to not make a comment. “But then we got assigned a project together and one day my mum's picking me up, randomly talking to Lydia's mum and the next day we're spending summer holidays at Lydia's parents beach house in the Hamptons and I'm not going without Stiles, obviously because Stiles's like my brother. The worst punishment my mum ever threatened me with was “No Stiles week”.” he laughs casually eyes lost in his thoughts “But yeah” he concludes after “Since then it's always been me, my mum and the Martins, we're like family. I mean not like brother-sister family but more like _you know_ a cousin you're always happy to see.”

Isaac's gut tightened. Family is not a concept he's comfortable with. He used to be. When he was 6. But not since then. _So no, I don't know McCall_. He thinks turning back to his plate decided to not listen to the happy babble of the newcomer. Yes it's only him. And Erica. And it's fine. He's fine. He doesn't need anybody. Except maybe a fuckbuddy sometimes. A fuckbuddy who wouldn't happen to be a coworker that would be even better. 

“You're awfully silent Isaac” McCall's concern voice interrupts his thoughts “Everything alright ?”

Isaac lifts his head finding his three coworkers looking at him. McCall looks like he's about to pat his shoulder so he shoots him a dark look. He's not some lost puppy thank you very much.

“I'm fine.” he snarls

And of course no one believes him because as Peter stated, he's an awfully bad liar. But they're delicate enough to no comment Isaac's sudden bad mood. Insteads, they talk about the next presidential elections, the new set of law reinforcing the economic embargo on Cuba, Danny's cat's last catastrophe and debate about the best club in town even though they discover after that none of them actually likes clubbing very much. That brings the topic of Friday office cocktail. 

“What exactly is it ?” McCall asks when Danny mentions it.

“Oh just some nice evening when you get to drink on the office's rooftop and make fun of the tight ass persons coming.” Danny answers with a wide grin.

“Speaks for you Mahealani” Derek groans “some of us are actually there to meet important clients, finances business manager and all the board members in order to assure they're not doubting of our abilities. It is preceded by an awful reunion where managing partners have to explain and justify our results and stats and I'm so not looking forward to this.”

“Yeah and it's almost November and we'll be freezing our asses off.” Isaac completes because he's not looking forward to that either. He'd rather be having an Underworld marathon with Erica really. 

“Do I need to go ?” McCall asks

“I don't know” Derek says shrugging “You should ask Lydia when she comes back. Maybe it'll be a good occasion to introduce you to everybody.”

When they come back into the office they're kind of late but that's ok because their clients are even later and McCall has the time to fetch him a coffee before they have to go into the conference room to work though a difficult witness preparation. 

 

**

 

Isaac hates doing that but the witness they put on the stand have to be prepared for the snickiest attacks and this is never pretty. McCall is a disaster at this obviously. Eventually Isaac sends him out of the room to finish his report on the Monnet case in order to not have to deal with his shocked and sick looks when he pushes the witness to his last corner. Isaac hates that he sounds like his father while doing it.

When he returns his office, McCall sits on his chair and that just won't do it. 

“McCall this is my office.”

“How do you do it ?” McCall asks with a wounded tone clenching the papers his holding against his chest, standing to let Isaac sit at his desk.

“Do you think the other side will have any scruples using the witness's weakness ?” he shots back irritated by the anger and disappointment he sees in the other man's eyes “I do not enjoy this but it's part of the job. If you can't handle that then maybe Lydia was wrong and you shouldn't be there.” 

There eyes are locked and none of them is wiling to look away first, challenging the other.

“I found you a strong course of action in the Monnet Case.” McCall says eventually, letting the file fall on Isaac's desk with a loud noise.

“Thanks.” Isaac answers evenly grabbing it and starts reading the McCall's notes. He lifts his head when he hears the door close. It's not exactly slamming the door but it's not a peaceful way out either. Isaac grimaces. It's just unfair. He too hates that part of the job but someone has to do it. He can't help it if he's good at it. _He can't help it if he sounds like his father. Maybe I sounds like him because I'm becoming like him._ Isaac thinks clenching his fists, painfully stabbing himself with his fingernails. He shakes his curls, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. 

This case is about a divorce. She's an actress and he has founded over the years they've been together one of the most important companies of the State. He has been caught cheating and there was technically no pre-nuptial contract which means that theoretically they have to share their good equally regarding their income and needs. But the tricky thing is that the cheating husband claims that there is a pre-nup contract separating their holdings. It's actually a very good tactic Isaac has to admit. Back when they were young and in love, the wife was an actress and one night at a restaurant she joked about how he was only courting her for her money and he took the table napkin, a pen and wrote something they'd both signed : _If we ever get married what is yours stays your and what is mine stays mine._ It's a napkin but there is good chances that the judge will allow it. Basically Isaac was trying to fine a way for it to be removed from admissible evidence. And, he thinks with surprise, it looks like McCall have headed in the same direction.

He picked up from the facts that the wife had learn the cheating by an anonymous letter with a video of the husband with a prostitute blackmailing them into paying ten thousand dollars or he'd release the tape to the public which would have prevented any investors to go on financing the husband's company. Except the money had been taken on the wife's account because the husband couldn't explain to his financiers why so much money was suddenly gone. Which of course would make this a share holding and totally invalidates the napkin pre-nup contract. Isaac breaths out totally stroke. Damn but McCall is really, really good. He had spend hours reading the file, trying to find some usable flaws and he gives it 24 hours to him and he finds the perfect reasoning. 

Maybe Lydia was right. But then again, Lydia's rarely wrong...

He walks out of his office and asks Danny : “Have you seen McCall ?”

“What did you do to him, he looked totally shaken earlier ?” Danny answers keeping his eyes on his computer screen. 

“He's stupid enough to think I enjoy the witness preparation.”

“Oh. … He's in the kitchen I think. Making coffee. You guys drink far too much caffeine for your health you know that ?”

“Yes I'm aware thank you. Can you hold my calls ?”

“Yup but Isaac ?”

“Yes ?”

“I have plans this evening, do you think I can leave when you get back ?”

“Of course Danny ! I'll make it quick !”

“Try apologizing.”

“Why do you assume that I'm the one who should apologize ?!” Isaac asks indignantly

“Seriously Isaac, you should have seen the guys face. You're like the big bad wolf and he's the poor deer caught in your claws !”

“Well, aouch ! Thanks for the metaphor !”

“Your welcome. Now go so I can leave quickly.”

“I'm going !”

And he does find Scott in the little kitchen they've got at the second floor of the building. He's leaning against the counter, hands flat on the material, eyes shining with concern chatting quietly with Allison Argent whose eating cookies from the plate Danny brought this morning.. She has a small smile and keep batting her eyelashes at him in an obvious flirt. Which isn't like her because the Allison he knows is madly in love with Matt. But he has to admit they'd make a pretty cute couple.

Allison notices him and Isaac tries very hard to keep a straight face.

“Hi Allison, how are you ?”

“I'm good Mr. Lahey thank you.” she smiles politely

“McCall can I have a word with you ?”

I looks like McCall would like to protest but he doesn't get the chance : “I was heading out anyway” Allison offers quickly tiding up the table and putting away the cookies. “I guess I'll see you around Scott, good evening Mr. Lahey.”

“Good evening Miss Argent.”

When she rushes through the door Isaac wonders if he's that scary. McCall hasn't said a word yet. He's watching him patiently, waiting for the next step.

“Listen McCall I'm sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing ?”

“... Because Danny said I should ? He says I'm the big bad wolf and your a poor lost deer I'm eating alive or something like that, do you feel like a poor lost deer McCall ?”

Scott chuckles in spite of himself. “Not really no.”

“But seriously McCall, I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I don't like doing that any more than you but someone has to. And I'm sorry I doubted your capacities. Because really, you're a genius.” he finishes holding the Monnet file so Scott can see it.

The man's smile is warm and makes Isaac feel all fuzzy inside which is, again, totally inappropriate. “Come on, let's release Danny to his date and call the husband's attorney for a settlement meeting.”

“Okay.” McCall answers “But before you have to know I was about to apologize too. I made you coffee.”

“Good god, Danny's so right, I'm having way too much caffeine when you're around.” He grabs the offered mug before adding “There's nothing to apologize for. Come on let's go.”

“By the way,” McCall says with a shy smile while they're walking “I thought you knew but it's totally okay for you to call me Scott too.” Isaac nods but doesn't say anything. They're still not friends he reminds himself. He knows nothing about this kid and he doesn't want to.

When they arrive Danny is already assembling his stuff. He looks at them searching for an update on their conflict situation but he seems reassured when he sees the coffee Isaac's holding.

“I'll see you tomorrow ! Have a good evening and try to not kill each other before tomorrow !” he calls them before leaving with a delighted laugh. 

Scott laughs too and Isaac grabs a chair to install the other lawyer in his office. They work on the Monnet case until it's almost 8.30 but neither of them realize how late it is. They have so much ideas and their brains just work the same direction. They're both appreciating the nice feeling of working with someone competent with the same reasoning. They work just like that, heads almost touching, knees brushing slightly against each other. It's nice and quiet. Peaceful. A loud bang at the door startles them.

“ISAAC LAHEY OPEN THAT DOOR IMMEDIATELY !”

Isaac can't help a full wide delighted grin when he answers : “It's open Erica no need to make a scene you drama Queen !”

The door burst open and the tall blond appears, fists on her hips shooting them death glares.

“Have you seen what time it is ?” she snaps, her eyes quickly taking notice of McCall “It is no time to be at the office, I swear Zac if you kill yourself working I'm going to spit on your grave. Stop. Working. Now.”

Isaac snorts seeing the gobsmacked expression in McCall's face. 

“Three minutes Erica, seriously, three minutes and we're done. And stop yelling you're frightening the kid” he pleads with his best puppy dog eyes. She rolls her eyes : “You're no fun Zac seriously. You have three minutes.” And the she lifts her head a gleeful joy in her eyes when she adds “I'm gonna go bug Boyd !”

And she storms out. Isaac shakes his head trying not to laugh. “Don't worry” he tells McCall “She likes making my life a bad TV show.”

“Who's she ?” McCall asks with a small voice

“That's Erica Reyes, she's been my best friend since we're five.”

“Oh. So you two don't...”

“Date ?” Isaac supplies “Nope. That would be gross. It'd be like... I dunno dating my sister I guess since I've no siblings. She's like my only family. Oh. God that would be so wrong...”

Scott's lips curve into a small smile Isaac doesn't recognize and they quickly get back to wrapping up their last argument before Erica reappears. 

She seems way more calm when she gets back and Isaac smiles. Maybe Boyd also has superpowers. But when she opens her mouth he stays dumbstruck :

“Would you really mind if I headed out with Boyd ? He... he kind of... invited me. For a drink.”

“Of course not !” he smiles when he's accustomed to the idea. Erica and Boyd. Well... why not. “Go with him, have fun, don't come back to late, protect yourself and don't do anything you don't wanna do.” he recites religiously.

Erica rolls her eyes, smiling “As if Boyd would forced me to anything ! For the record I still want to see you out of your office before I leave. And try not to molest the kid while I'm gone. Hi,” she adds offering a hand to McCall “I'm Erica.”

“Scott McCall” he answers shaking her perfectly manicured fingers

“Ah. I figures it would be you with the cute puppy look. You need to do something for you hair though. Come on ! Out of the office you two. Maybe you should also have a drink or something. Or go to the jumping each other thing directly !”

Isaac rolls his eyes while McCall goes red again. 

“Seriously Erica, keep your nose off my love life please or I'm gonna go tell Boyd all your dirrty secrets.”

“You'd never do that.” she says confident.

“You're right but seriously you're scaring the kid and my love life is fine and certainly not into work grounds.”

“You're no fun Zac.”

McCall follows them and they meet Boyd on their way to the elevator. Boyd's a tall, strongly built black guy who's one of the sweetest person Isaac has ever met. Calm and quiet, he does his job efficiently, never complaining. A true hero. He doesn't even hates Peter which is a real gift. Boyds greets them, smiling almost shyly to Erica who reddens. They parts on the street, Erica hugs him so tight he screams to murder before kissing her affectionately on the forehead. He waits for a cab with McCall in a companionable silence. He lets the other guy take the first one “Good night McCall, 8.30 tomorrow.”

McCall looks almost sad when he hops into the cab answering “I'll be there. Good night Mr. Lahey.”

And Isaac wonders if his name has ever sounded so awkward in someone else's mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally stole the case from Kim and Parker in Drop dead diva 12x02 sorry I'm not sorry.
> 
> Anyway I've decided how many chapters yay !  
> Thanks for sticking with me and don't hesistate to make any comment, advice, reclamation etc. Always appreciated :)
> 
> See you on Wednesday.


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is usually a good day  
> ...  
> I said usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angsty bits in there. If you like fluffy things, rainbows and unicorns you might wanna wait fo the next chapter...

Wednesday is usually a good day. Everything to do with the _usually_ in that statement. 

Isaac wakes up at 4 in the morning wondering where he is. Of course. His flat. His bed. He wonders if the fact that he's so used to sleep at Ericas that most of the time he feels like a stranger in his own home should worry him more than it does, before deciding that he doesn't really care. He stays in bed for fifteen minutes, lying on his back, trying to get back to sleep while he can but all his exhaustion seems to be gone. His eyes are wide open, his brain is full functioning and he has raging hard-on. And it's four in the morning, seriously what is _wrong_ with his body ?

Grumpily, he realizes that he's so not going back to sleep and walks to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Which has him thinking about Scott McCall and how it's been only two days and he already associates the guy with the life-saving doses of caffeine.

That's about when every details of the dream he'd been having before he woke up just come rushing through his mind. And Dear Lord sweet Jesus that explains the hard-on. Scott McFuckingCall. Actually doing the fucking. Isaac suddenly has really vivid images of the man, lying on top of him, slowly thrusting inside him with that predatory smiles he has seen only once. Big brown eyes burning with animal desire... Isaac curses, resisting to the growing urge to reach for his cock and jerk himself off on the thought of Scott doing him.

This is _so_ inappropriate. He's so never gonna be able to look at the man in the eyes ever again. He grips the edge of his counter until his knuckles whitened, biting his tongue, trying to ban these images from his head and to ignore his body's need for release.

When he feels slightly more in control, he rushes toward the shower. Crossing his reflection in the mirror he barely recognizes himself. All sweaty, cheeks flushed, eyes hungry for sex like he hasn't been in a long time. Fucking wet dream, he thinks hoping in the shower, whimpering pathetically when the ice-cold water hits his back mercilessly. 

When he walks out of the bathroom, he feels better. He's still not looking forward to stand face to face with the guy but he's more optimist about his capacity to act normally when that happens. It was just one dream, he reminds himself calmly, it doesn't mean anything. He has some more coffee before checking the time. It's five in the morning. He doesn't want to wake Erica up by calling in so early and he doesn't feel comfortable staying in his own apartment alone either. He needs to get his mind off things. He doesn't even question his decision when half an hour later he locks his door, briefcase in the hand, dressed in his brand new suit Erica got him for his birthday. The cab driver shots him a surprised look and Isaac just glares at him to mind his own business. He likes the office when nobody's in. 

He arrives in front of the night watchman who doesn't look really surprised : “Good morning Mr. Lahey, Trouble sleeping ?”

“Morning Jeff” Isaac answers with a smile “Nothing get past you does it ? I'll just have some work done.”

“Yeah as usual, Here's the key to your office” the watchman says handing him a key “Do you also want me to unlock the kitchen so you can have coffee ?”

“I'd love to thanks. So how's the adoption going ?” Isaac asks while they take the elevator together because he's been really curious of the process. Not that he wants to adopt or anything ! He wouldn't really be a fit parent, he knows he's way too fucked up for that. No. In no universe.

“It's great, you know, no problems til now so I don't want to jinx it but we're feeling very confident. Plus Mark has been wonderful these past few weeks.” Jeff beams at him opening the kitchen room.

“That's awesome” Isaac smiles in return “You'll have to let me know how it's going ! Do you want a cup of coffee ?”

“No that's okay” Jeff answers politely “I have to return downstairs, I'm leaving in an hour anyway. Have a good day Mr. Lahey.”

“I'd wish you the same but I think it's more of a good night I ought to wish here. I hope you sleep better than me Mr. Davis”

When the watchman's gone, the building falls silent again. It's so peaceful. He jogs the two stairs he has to to get inside his office and sits at his desk. He spend half an hour doing the sorting out he should have done weeks ago. Closing the finished cases, making piles of his personal cases, Derek's delegations, the most likely to be settled at the conciliation... This takes his mind off his negative thinking for a good while. It's almost like a therapy when he comes to think about it. He even surprises himself lightly whistling a tune that sounds a bit like Bohemian Rhapsody but not quite. It's 6.30 when he's all done and takes a look at the files in the to-do pile. The first one has a red mark on it that Derek uses to indicates that it's a priority one. He starts reading and then stops.

His eyes almost jump from his skull. Holly shit. Derek has never, ever given him a full, entire, sensible, criminal case before. He starts reading the facts hastily. This is a big producer based in New-York that is accused of having accidentally ran over a 12 years old girl causing her death. Isaac breaths heavily. This is first degree murder. He hasn't had anything near that to deal with since the mock trials in Law School. He's gonna have to ask Derek who is suppose to second-chair him but if he can he'd definitely choose Boyd. He looks at all the facts and evidences already put in the file. It happened between 6.00 and 7.00 am Saturday the 21th of September and the girl died in the hospital 48 hours later. There is details about her injuries, pictures of the car – inside and outside – and half an hour later he isn't sure he is comfortable with pleading that one. 

As it happen, Isaac knows that producer. He's one of the biggest client of the firm. One of those who's going to be there on Friday. He's obscenely rich, has the only right opinion in his mind on everything and loves himself before anyone. Not the kind of client he would've signed for. And he definitely looks guilty and maybe he isn't but Isaac can't point a single argument, procedural mistake or piece of evidence that he could use to pretend the contrary. If he takes the case, he's going to have to ask Danny to do extra-hours. Isaac is pretty much the only one in the office to know that Danny has also a private investigator certificate. He passed the exam with a 96%. And god only knows what say like... Peter would do with this information ! But Isaac hopes he's going to be able to make Derek change his mind about this one. He really does. 

It's in those kind of moments that Isaac starts doubting himself. It's almost like a small panic attack. He has no idea where to begin and what to look for or even if he has what it takes to handle this. That's usually by those times as well that his dad's voice comes back to him _“You're never going to do anything with your life you little shit ! You're a pathetic loser that's what you are !”_

Isaac closes his eyes, forcing himself to calm down just like Erica taught him to. Breathing evenly. Reminding himself that he's not alone. He wonders for a moment if he could call her but he doesn't want to bother her so early so instead he walks to the restroom and splashes his face with cold water. After a while he starts to feel better and, going back to his desk, he re-starts reading the file way more calmly. Taking notes, to clear up things. And just when Isaac finishes to study the last sheet about the criminal files, Danny and McCall barge in his office. They both come to a halt when they see him.

Okay. Isaac has definitely overestimated his capacity to face McCall. The guy should come with a warning label. Because his hair is just perfect this morning like he's just got out of bed, and he has a suit that fits so well, the higher part of the shirt unbuttoned and tie hanging loose showing the trail of caramel-tanned skin of his torso. Isaac is pretty sure he has reddened and his hand is clenching around his pen. Images of his wet dream just keep popping into his mind making him very unconformable in his pants and stomach tightening with shame.

“Ah ! Sorry boss” Danny winks “We didn't know you were there, I was gonna give McCall your notes on the Carson's case but... Wait. You... you actually did all the sorting out you were due since a month ?!” And there's no missing the gently mocking tone in his assistant's voice.

Isaac would have actually been able to answer something if McCall wasn't all blushing, re-buttoning his shirt quickly and adjusting his tie.

“Sorry Mr Lahey.” he says when he sees that Isaac's eyes are on him like they've got their own lives. Because this is the _last_ thing Isaac wants to look at right now but he's still unable to look away. “I didn't thought there would be anyone this early.” McCall offers.

Isaac doesn't know what to answer. But two things help him settling back to reality. And not nice things. First he still hates his dad's name in Scott's mouth. Possibly more than before. And second, it didn't seem to bother Scott that he had his shirt half open in front of Danny. He obviously had a problem with Isaac seeing him like that. He grits his teeth trying not to make his emotions too obvious but he knows if he doesn't say something they're gonna start asking question. Danny's looking at him half-worried half-amused. Isaac shakes his head.

“How long have you been there ?” Danny suddenly asks, suspicion in his voice “You look awful, did you had another work night ?”

“No he went home yesterday, didn't you ?” McCall comments oblivious to the fact that he just burnt half of Isaac's brain cells “You told Erica you would !” he adds almost accusingly.

Not meeting Scott's eyes, Isaac answers calmly “I went. But then I was awake at 4 am and couldn't go back to sleep.” he shrugs under Danny's darkening look.

“Isaac for Christ's sake !” the other man scowls “Erica told you, I told you, even Derek told you not to do that ! You can't live in your office ! Listen we all appreciate that you take things so seriously and your a damn good lawyer, possibly the best here but you're still human Isaac. Sometimes your have to let your mind cool down and think about something else you're going to kill yourself at this rate.”

And Isaac is touched by the real concern he can here in his assistant's voice but he doesn't know how to voice it and instead he just focuses on what's bugging him more, being a bit more snappish that he intended to : “Thanks Danny but you could at least wait til we're alone to lecture me !” and then he adds “I can take care of myself.”

And god the hurt look in Danny's eyes is going to kill him. His assistant leaves the room without a word and Isaac has to resists the urge to run after him. Only because McCall's still standing in the middle of his office. Isaac can see with the corner of his eyes but he refuses to look at him directly.

“Danny's just worried.” McCall says with a strange voice, “I know you can be nice so why do you keep pushing people away ?”

“I don't need your opinion McCall.” Isaac snaps this time pretty angry at the guy and looking at him directly in the eyes. “I don't need anyone to tell me how to live my life thank you. Now, either you take that file here and go to work elsewhere or you don't, I don't care but stop bothering me I'll call you if I need you.”

“Maybe I won't answer.” McCall answers coldly, all the warmth gone from the brown eyes.

“Maybe I'll have you fired then.” Isaac retorts without even trying to prevent it.

They defies each other few seconds before McCall shakes his head, grabbing the indicated file, turns his back to Isaac and slams the door. Isaac feels his throat tightening and tears rushing toward his eyes. He presses his palms against his closed eyelids. He's never been good with words. Understatement of the century really. He... he really doesn't want to hurt Danny. Neither does he want to hurt McCall but he can't just... let them so close to him. Isaac blames his dad for a lot of things but what he hates him the most for is that inability to get close to people. He knows know how to do casual. He knows how to do light-hearted. He knows how to do joke and sarcasm. He doesn't know how to do feelings. When he's positive he won't start crying pathetically, he takes a deep breath and resumes working. The best way to not think about how fucked up he is.

 

**

 

Isaac waits till 10 am and then he gives up to his urge to phone Erica. He goes down the building in the freezing street and speed dial her number.

“Zac ! You won't believe how brilliant it was with Boyd yesterday !” he hears her beaming in the phone “And we didn't do anything I mean, we just went to that nice new bar in the 14th avenue and then we were talking and joking and it was so good and nice and it felt... And he kissed me and you know that was it and I wasn't even sad because that was the most amazing evening of my life !”

The fact that he had forgotten about Erica's date with Boyd doesn't make Isaac feel less shitty. He's really the worst friend ever. He listens to her babbling about how happy she is and a sudden rush of affection toward her rises inside him. He'd be so lost without her around. They complete each other so well... Finally, she realizes that he's not really listening and she quickly says : “Oh god Isaac I'm so sorry babe, there's probably things you don't wanna know I'm sorry I shouldn't be babbling like that !”

“You're fine Erica, really.” he answers quietly with a smile. “I'm totally happy for you. Boyd's a good man and if that means we're not gonna fight over a guy again, it's all good for me !” he tries to joke to hide his general emotional mess. 

But somehow she picks up that something is wrong, probably in his voice. That or she has psychic powers. Because her tone switches from dreamy to all serious : “What's wrong Zac ?”

“I was just... but that's okay, you don't need to … it's okay Erica I'm okay.” he tries without big hopes.

“Nope. You're not okay. Spill Zac, what happened ?”

“I... I had a fight with Danny. And McCall. But mostly Danny.”

Slowly, he tells her why. Letting aside his thoughts about his father. He only tells her that he's been an idiot because Danny was just mostly worried and she calls him stupid but not like she's mad. Erica knows Isaac has trouble expressing emotions and she knows he can mess things up without wanting it. “Zac,” she asks with a quiet voice “Are you still crushing on Danny ?”

“I don't think so. I mean, I can't imagine my life without him but I... I did get over the idea that we can't be together whatsoever and that he never saw me as a potential boyfriend. I'm okay with that I really am. It's just. I dunno how to make him understand that he's not just my assistant and him caring literally makes me want to cry my eyes out.”

There is a silence before Erica whispered : “That wasn't so difficult was it ? Did you simply try to tell him that ?”

“... Don't be silly he would think I'm just joking or something...” Isaac mutters because hey, he's never been the warm type and maybe that sudden rush of emotions will scare Danny away. 

“Nonsense Isaac.” Erica answers firmly “You go talk to him. Tell him exactly what you told me – except for the crush part, maybe it's better if you keep it to yourself – but please go. Do it for me okay ?”

Isaac approves quietly and they hang up.

He's in the kitchen when he meets Danny again. It's a little after eleven and he's craving caffeine. McCall hasn't shown with his traditional bribe which makes Isaac both sad and relieved. Danny's talking to Boyd and Isaac feels the latter's piercing gaze sizing him from head to toe. Then he says something to Danny Isaac doesn't here and he walks out, passing in front of him with a small acknowledgment nod. Danny's eyes stay on him and Isaac feels his heart hurting a bit. He feels nervous like he's about to asks the person he likes to prom or something.

“Let me try this okay ?” he asks his friend with a pleading voice. Danny crosses his arms on his chest, lying back on the wall, visibly waiting for Isaac to speak, his face indicating no kindness. “I'm... not good with word. I don't know how to tell things but... you... You're a wonderful person Danny and I'm so lucky you're here, helping me get through the day and I literally would be lost without you. Me making bad jokes about it doesn't make it any less true. I'm so sorry I hurt you you have to believe me. It's not that I don't want your help or don't care about … things but... it's just. I'm a mess Danny okay ? I'm a fucking mess and I'm sorry you're caught in it.”

Danny's gaze is way more gentle when he has the courage to look at him again. 

“I knew what I was walking into Isaac.” he says “You have a fucking reputation around here. I applied to be your PA because I thought you could use someone that wouldn't be impressed by your so-called bitchiness but when we started working together I discovered someone totally different. You're not a mess, you are nice, and loyal, good-hearted and you actually care about people and if they can't see that it's their loss really. But it's killing me to see you thinking that you're not worth it, seeing you doubt yourself, pushing people away. Me, Derek, McCall, even Pete... People love you and care about you Isaac, get over it.”

And surprisingly enough, Isaac doesn't feel that much of a mess anymore when Danny embraces him for quick hug. “I'm sorry” he says again.

And Danny slaps the back of his neck.

“How come you can molest your assistant and I can't ?! I had called dibs !”

Isaac sighs and Danny smiles. And he know that things are right again because Danny takes the eldest Hale by the arm and pushes him outside the room : “Stop annoying my boss Pete !”

And Isaac wonders when Danny started calling Peter “Pete”.

 

**

 

Isaac realizes he's been really naive to think this day would be better now that he had had that talk with Danny. How sorely mistaken he had been, he thinks darkly. It's three o'clock and Isaac hasn't seen McCall. Not that he care or whatever, he lies to himself, but he kinda needs the file he has taken. When he asks, Danny answers he has no idea where he is. Derek doesn't know either -that was your job to baby-sit the kid not mine...- He even searches the archives room but no sign of him. Sighing in frustration, he goes back to the kitchen find something to eat. And of course there he is. McCall. In deep conversation with Miss Argent again. He's about to turn back when Allison signals him to McCall. He tries not to meet the man's eyes and looks at the girl instead and that's when he sees it. A big swollen purple & blue bruise running on her right cheek from under the eye to the back of her jaw. He walks inside ignoring Scott and gently grabs her chin to examine the bruise more closely. “What are you doing man ?!” he hears the scandalized voice of McCall asking furiously. But Allison doesn't even try to move. He let go of her when his suspicions are verified, feeling his heart pounding with hatred.

“It's nothing” Allison tries lightly, “I'm silly really, just a cupboard door !”

And she'd tried to make it look that way but Isaac knows a lot about bruises and the different ways to get them. Hie eyes darkens.

“How long ?”

“What ?”

“How long has he been beating you ?” he growls

“I... I don't know what you're talking about...” she answers lowering her eyes, hands trembling slightly. Isaac represses the urge to shake her violently. 

“Don't lie to me Allison, I know a punch when I see one believe me, and seeing how good of a job you made to hide it I take it it's not the first time so tell me : How long has Matt been beating you ?”

He can feel McCall by his side now. The other man slides quickly between him and Allison who's backing away, fear in her eyes. Isaac meets his sweet and soothing look and some of his violence impulse seems to calm down a bit. When he realizes Isaac isn't going to explode with rage, he turns to Allison and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder : “Allison” McCall asks with an extremely gentle voice that makes Isaac shivers “Is Matt really beating you ?”

The girl is still not looking at them but instead she just nods – it's the slightest nod ever, Isaac would have missed it any other times but it's still a confirmation. Then Allison raises a hand to cover her eyes and her her shoulder starts trembling following her silent sobbing. McCall slides his arms around her in a tight hug. And they kind of fit together don't they ?

Looking at the bruise again, Isaac thinks he might threw up or something. He has flashes. He almost can feel his body reacting. He can feel the pain, the chock of the fists on his skin, the burning flesh and the glasses cuts. He can hear. His dad's laugh. His dad's voice explaining how this situation his only Isaac's fault, how he's been a bad kid, worth nothing, he needs to be punished. He deserves to be punished. He walks out of the room before he can think better of it, before Scott sees him. He has trouble breathing and keeping his eyes dry. Boyd who's going down the stairs shots him an alarmed look : “Are you okay Lahey ?”

“Yes. Yes.” he answers with a fake small smile before going up. Once he's reach the rooftop he lets himself falling on his knee and speed dials the last number.

“Zac ?”

“I need you Erica.” he manages to say fighting against his memories “I need you now.”

“Talk to me Isaac.” she asks and he guess that maybe she knows she won't be able to make it here quick enough “Please talk to me, Anything but stay with me. Come on buddy !”

“It's... Allison” he starts, trying to fight back his panic

“Who's Allison ?” Erica asks out of curiosity or just to have him talk more. 

Isaac feels his teeth colliding against each other : “The... receptionist... she's a nice girl...” It's so cold now. He's cold to his bones but he keeps clinging on to the only thinks that makes sense : Erica's voice. “What's with her ?”

“Her... boyf... boyfriend... he's beating her.”

“Oh my god Zac just breath okay... you're going to be fine. She's also going to be fine. It's not your fault. Do you understand ?”

“I can't... I keep seeing _him...hearing him in my head..._ ”

“I'm on my way Zac, don't stay alone, go to Derek, he'll help you, Zac do you hear me ?”

But Isaac doesn't have the phone anymore. He's all curled up in someone's arms and somehow things hurt a little less. “It's okay Erica” he hears a familiar voice saying “I've got him … Yes I will ... I'll make sure he's alright til you get there … should I ? … Why is he like this ? … you're right that was a stupid question. Get here quickly.”

“Isaac ?” the voice murmurs into his hear, “we should go back inside.”

Isaac would want that but his body's been acting on his own since he left the kitchen. “Or we could stay here” the voice jokes with concern while the arms tightened against him, pressing his body more into the other. His head finds a place in the crook of the neck and his hands are grabbing the other person's shirt without his consent. He realizes that he has stopped crying. One of the person's hand his soothingly stroking his back while the other one wanders in his hair. Slowly, his heart stops hurting. The flashes flow back out. He knows that scent. It feels right just being here. So right. It smells like lavender washing powder and a masculine perfume he doesn't know the name of. When he realizes who's holding him, his head suddenly goes up and bumps into McCall's jaws.

“Aouch.” McCall says massaging his chin with a scrutinizing look in his brown eyes visibly trying to pick up if things are fine with him or not.

“I'm sorry.” Isaac apologize, getting back on his feet and quickly erasing the traces of tears left on his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Where's Allison ?”

“She's with Boyd, I went after you, I was worried.... Isaac... that was the most frightening thing ever, what happened to you ? Do you want to talk about it ?”

“I'd rather not.” Isaac answers firmly trying to hide that he's still a bit disorientated “I'm fine now. We should think about what we're going to do for Allison.”

“Isaac ?”

“Yes ?”

“Are you sure you're really fine ?”

And Scott's worry has his heart beating faster. He comes closer again and their eyes lock into each other and Isaac is just unable to lie. “I'm a mess right now. I'm terrified, furious and a little dizzy but I'm going to be okay eventually. Let's check on Allison.”

“Okay.” Scott accepts without questions and Isaac feels so grateful. “Erica's coming though” he adds while they're going down the stairs.

“I'll see her when she arrives. I'm sorry I had her worried.”

“You had us all worried.” Scott whispers biting his lips.

“I am sorry.” Isaac answers on the same tone

Scott stops few steps under him and lifts his head toward him. His eyes are shining with with something Isaac can't define but it makes him want to reach for the other guy's face and...

“Isaac ?”

Both of them jump of surprise at the sound of Derek's voice.

“Yes Derek ?” Isaac answers firmly looking away from Scott to see his boss appears at the back of the stairs, nose buried in his cellphone. 

“Is there something going on ? I can't find Boyd, Danny could tell me where you were, Lydia called about McCall and Mr. Kidnay also called about his case.”

And then Derek look at them visibly surprised to find Scott here but doesn't make a comment.

“Do you want me to call Lydia back ?” Scott offers with a grimace

“You can but she wanted to have Isaac's debriefing. Also did you take a look at Kidnay's file Isaac ?”

“I did. Derek I'm not sure I'm comfortable with pleading this one.” He answers honestly

“I know you wouldn't, you're only going to be second chair with me. To be honest I'm not looking forwards to it either but I couldn't see anybody better suited than you for the job.”

“I'm pretty sure there was a compliment in there somewhere,” Isaac jokes “Do you want me to ask Danny for complementary research ?”

“That could help.” Derek agrees after thinking “Do you think you can take care of calling Lydia back now ? Since you're together that would cross it off the list.”

“We have something more urgent to take care off.”

Derek looks at McCall like he sees him for the first time. His eyes darkens and Isaac places himself between his boss and Scott.

“What would be more urgent than doing what your boss asks McCall ?” Derek snaps 

“He's right Derek.” Isaac supplies “It's about Allison.”

“The receptionist ?”

“Yes. I... we... just discovered she's being beaten by her boyfriend. Would you really mind if we go back to her to check if we can find a temporary solution before we phone Lydia ?”

Derek looks baffled and then nods furiously. “I'm going with you.” and then he adds not looking the man “Sorry for the snap McCall, things are a bit tensed this afternoon.” 

“It's fine” Scott answers neutrally.

“What were you doing here anyway ?” their boss asks curiously

“Nothing. Just... clearing my mind.” Isaac answers not looking at Scott.

That's when Derek decides to finish him off completely because Derek's everything except an idiot and Isaac should know that by now “Do I need to remind you both the rules about fraternizing and separation of office life from personal life ?”

“I think that would be okay Derek.” Isaac answers trying his best to roll his eyes the best fashion to be sure neither of them could ever think anything would ever happen between him and Scott.

“Good.” and silence ensues while they're going back downstairs to find Erica with Boyd and Allison. Erica throws herself around Isaac's neck who hugs her tightly. “I'm fine” he whispers quietly. “I'm ok.”

“You better be.”

“Allison are you alright ?” Derek asks with concern

“Yes. Yes I am. This is a lot of fuss for nothing really. I'm fine, it's not Matt we just had a fight, it happens.” She tries to say while it's obvious that nobody's buying it.

“What about a girl's night tonight ?” Erica asks with a predatory grin “You come to the house, we'll have Isaac out and I'll cook !”

“I have to warn you though.” Isaac smiles “You might get food poisoning if you let her near the oven...”

“Do you guys live together ?” Allison asks almost chocked like it's the last thing she'd expected.

Isaac and Erica share a look. “Not really...” Erica says wrinkling her nose “But it's all the same.” 

“Don't worry though” Isaac adds “I have my own flat.”

“But I need to ask Matt and/”

“Nope. You don't.” Derek supplies darkly “We” he gestures toward himself, Isaac, Scott and Boyd “need to have a conversation with the guy.” 

“No please don't ! I swear to you guys everything's fine I'm just clumsy and/”

“Allison.”

Everybody turns to look at him and Isaac feels his guts tightening but he goes on “This. This isn't you fault. Never. In no universe do you understand ? I know how it feels but _this. Isn't. Your. Fault._ ” 

Silence falls in the small kitchen. Erica has taken his hand and squeezes it comfortingly. And then. Slowly. Allison nods. 

“What is his address ?” Scott asks practical. 

Allison writes it down quickly, hand shaking and gives it to 

“Come on, let's go home now.” Erica says before giving a small quick kiss to Boyd that has Derek's eyebrow going up slightly - and then she takes the other girl's hand. And Allison follows biting her lips, eyes refusing to meet anyone else's. 

“I'll call you.” Erica says to Isaac when she passes in front of him. He nods with a smile. 

When they're gone his eyes crosses Scott's and he feels like he's naked in the middle of the room. Like the other man is reading him like an open book. And he hates the feeling. He turns toward Derek and asks “What now ?”

“Well, we don't know if he's gonna be home or not so I suggest we wait til let's say 8.00 pm and then we go there. No punching, no fighting, no injuring though, we don't wanna be sued for anything. He's in the illegal side let's not join him.”

They all nod in silence. “Come on guys, let's get back to work. McCall, Lahey take care of Lydia and then we'll work through the Kidnay's case sounds good ? Boyd I know you're working with Peter on the Hilair's lawsuit if he's being an asshole call me okay ?”

“Works for me boss.” Boyd answers while everyone knows he's never gonna ask for Derek's help.

 

**

 

Lydia's call goes just fine Isaac thinks. But then again... it's Lydia they're talking about.

“Isaac darling how are you ?!”

“I'm fine Lydia really. Maybe a bit tired, could you talk Derek into letting me take some few days off ? Danny needs them too...” he tries not sorry in the least to go behind Derek's back because he knows Derek wouldn't mind

“I'll see what I can do.”

“How's your trial ?”

She has a quick sadistic laugh and then just says “ _People..._ ”

Isaac can't help a smile. Yeah... _people..._ sometimes they're just that annoyingly predictable.

“So,” Lydia says after a small pause “How's Scott doing ?”

Isaac's eyes automatically looks up toward his office door behind which he knows that McCall's waiting with Danny. “He's... fine.” he says evenly “He's hard-working, doesn't complains and saved me from getting stuck on one of my cases so... He's doing well.”

“Smashing !” she answers gleefully because she's always been fan of British expressions and she does the English accent so well “I knew Derek would have you monitoring Scott through the firm and I knew you too would get along, I am a genius.”

“Well, thanks for the extra work !” he retorts not even a little bit upset “You definitely owe my holidays...”

“I do. And Isaac... thanks for Scott really. May I speak to him ?”

“Of course.” he puts a hand on the phone before calling “McCall !”

The other man opens the door almost immediately and it has Isaac wondering if they were trying to overhear what he was saying. He hands him the phone. Their fingers briefly touches and Isaac feels like electricity going through his skin. He goes out of the room to give them some privacy.

“Are you ok ?” Danny asks when he sees him.

Isaac takes a sit next to him lifting an eyebrow : “Yes I'm fine why?” 

“Then why does he keeps looking at you like he's worried you're going to break ?” his assistant says showing his office door with hie head. “I thought there was a problem with Allison, not you...” 

“I'm totally fine Danny seriously. Just tired. I don't know what's going on in McCall's head.”

“This is a lie but it's okay.” Danny shrugs. “I'm used to it.”

And that hurts.

“Danny...”

“I'm fine Isaac, really. Everyone has their secrets and if you'd rather share them with Scott it's okay with me.”

“I'm not sharing anything with McCall for Christ's sake, I'm just on baby-sitting duty for Derek nothing more.”

Of course that's when McCall is standing behind him with a hurt and betrayed look on his face. What _**is**_ this Wednesday ?! Is the universe punishing him or something ? Has he been a Krikkit in another life ? How does that Karma thing even works ?!

“Lydia says she'll talk to Derek.” Scott says in a blunt voice. “She says she'll you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Isaac nods more firmly than necessary. “I should get back to work.”

And he locks himself in his office desperately trying to escape McCall's kicked puppy looks and Danny's accusatory glance.

He's so screwed. And it's only half pas five. How come it's that early. His whol body is yearning for a bed. His eyes just burn him and he's going to close them. Only for few seconds. He has work to do. Only a minute. Just one.

 

**

 

The four men are standing outside Matt Daehler's flat. Isaac doesn't really know what they expect or what they are planning to do. They all seem so upset by the situation they've drove here in total silence. Plus Isaac isn't really fully awake since he has fell asleep miserably on his desk before Derek had barged in and woke him up. He hasn't looked that crossed so Isaac had assumed Danny told him he's been there since 5 am. Scott's not meeting his eyes and he knows he ought to apologize but part of him can't help wondering if this isn't what's best for him. Let's face it, it might be more painful but it's so much easier not getting attached to the man if things stay that way. 

It's a tall, muscular guy with hazel hair and blue eyes that answers the door without looking saying something like “Can't you stop forgetting your keys Alli ?!”

But then he comes to a stop when he seems them.

“Who are you ? What are you doing here ?

“We're friends of Allison.” Scott volunteers “And we're here to inform you she's not going back home tonight.”

“Where is she ?!” Matt asks eyes flashing with anger

“She's at my sister.” Isaac answers coldly “We're to warn you. Tomorrow you're gone from this apartment. You don't talk to her anymore, you don't contact her anymore, if you think about touching her again I swear to god I'm gonna kill you.”

“And we'll be here to help.” Boyd adds with his low voice.

“What the hell !” the guy protests furiously “I have now idea what lies she's been telling you but that doesn't give you the right to/”

Isaac can't help himself. He grabs the front of the guy's shirt and brings his face close to his. Matt protests loudly and Isaac can feel the other tense up and. A calming hand comes resting on his shoulder but not trying to stop him :

“Don't even think of giving us pathetic excuses, I know when someone's beating the crap out of someone else and I swear to you I'll have no scruples giving you back each and every blow Allison took from you. Tomorrow you are gone am I clear ?”

“And if your try to contact her again we'll take legal actions.” Derek explains while Isaac let go of Matt and turns back toward Scott who takes his hand away from his shoulder. “And I don't know if you're aware of where she works but if we decide to sue your ass ? You're looking at some serious jail time.”

And with that they're gone, pretty confident they managed to scare the man away. And if not they'll deal with that. When they part on the street, Isaac is the first to leave. He hops into a cab after Derek and Boyd goodbyes. Scott hasn't even look at him. This day definitely beats Monday in the worst-day-ever competition. And he wonders when he has started to think about the other man as Scott as opposed to McCall. He rubs his face trying to wash the exhaustion away. Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow he'll talk to Scott. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! So here come the latest update ! I hope you're still with me and you're still enjoying it !
> 
> I have a question for you : I was thinking about making this work a serie, I have few ideas for one-shots ( or longer fic I'm not sure yet ) about focusing on other characters and relationships, mainly like :  
> \- Danny and Peter's relationship  
> \- Stiles and Derek's relationship  
> \- and Scott's point of view of this story  
> Whe do you guys think ? Would you like to read it ?  
> Let me know :)
> 
> See you on thurdsay !


	5. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Thursday people think a lot. And talk a lot. Not necessarily in the right order though.

Lying in his bed again Isaac wonders for a moment if he really needs to go to work. He has this sensation in this stomach every time he thinks about the previous day. God he really needs a holiday. It's been a long time he didn't have a crisis like this. It's not the first time though. He knows he's going to be on for a lecture from Erica about how he really ought see a therapist because he has to get over those memories that keep ruining his life. Yeah. Like he even has the time. And then there's Danny. Danny who's calling Peter “Pete”. Although to be fair, it's probably his fault since he uses his assistant as a shield whenever Hale shows up. Danny to whom he owes a serious explanation he so not looking forward to give. And Lydia and Jackson are coming back today and he really hopes the latter's gonna be stuck in court for the whole afternoon. And he has to get back to Derek about the Kidnay file. At which point he's forced to admit to himself that all of this isn't what's making his stomach tangle in painful knots. He's been thinking about Scott McCall while going to sleep. He'd been thinking about him when he'd woken up at three in the morning and had a glass of water before going back to sleep. And it's also the first thought that have crossed his mind when his alarm clock went off fifteen minutes ago.

He's not like... obsessed or anything. Or maybe he is. But only because he feels guilty. Although technically he has nothing to feel guilty for right ? Right he's been a bit harsh and he's going to apologize of course. And hopefully things will be fine. He hopes.

Isaac jumps when his phone starts ringing. It's Erica's ring tone so he picks up trying to clear his voice.

“Morning'Rica.”

“Hey babe how are you today?” she asks and even from here he can hear the concern in her voice.

“I'm way better. Just over-thinking a bit but you know me...” he jokes lightly getting out of bed.

“Yeah I know you. We need to talk about that therapy thing you're aware of that right?”

“Yes Erica I know.”  he can't help but rolling his eyes even though she doesn't see him and he smiles at the fact that they know each other to a point they've become so predictable...

“Okay, just checking. You up yet?”

“No no, I like answering my phone in my sleep.” Isaac sneers

“Ouuuh someone's feeling sassy this morning”  Erica beams  “That means someone's feeling way better indeed! Does it also means that someone's gonna do something for his evident boner for one puppy-eyed new partner?”

“I do not...” he starts indignantly before taking a deep breath “Don't Erica.” he says with a pleading tone “Please don't. Even _if_ _–_ and I said _if_ Erica this is an if scenario to be as clear as possible – _if_ I had anything going on for McCall I couldn't do anything about it even if I wanted _because_ he's a partner. So please drop it okay?”

“Okay.” she answers calmly “But I never said I was talking about McCall, you picked this up yourself. Just saying.”

“Don't be a smartass, it's too early. Tell me instead how is Allison?”

“She's shaken. I'm gonna go at her flat with he. Don't worry!” she adds anticipating his rush of protectiveness. “I'll call you if there is any problem ok?”

“You do that.” he says “I have to go now or I'll be late. Again.”

“Tell Derek it's my fault. I'm not leaving Allison today so I'll see you at the firm later this morning okay?”

“Works for me. See ya Princess.”

“See ya Zac, go hurry up.”

He hangs up and hops in the shower.

He stumbles in his office ten minutes late but it's okay because Danny's here with a cup of coffee and he's smiling listing his program of the day : “ You have to be at court at 10.30 for the verdict on the Nora case. Derek has planned the settlement meeting for the Monnet case at 2 o'clock this afternoon and Lydia's arriving to debrief you and McCall at three so you two may have to go before the end of the meeting but Derek's been told and he's okay with that.”

“Wonderful, do I have time between 12.00 and 2.00 ?”

“Yes. We could all go for Sushis or/”

“Nope. I'm taking you out for lunch. We need to talk.”

“You don't have to do that.” Danny says quietly

“No but I want to. I really do. I owe you an explanation.”

“Okayy...who are you and what what have you done to my boss?”

“Aha. You're so funny. But if you really don't want to I can still take McCall to lunch.” he jokes with a tentative light tone.

“Nope I'm taking the offer. And McCall hasn't showed up yet just so you know.” And there is no missing the accusing tone in his assistant voice. Isaac lets escape a small sigh.

“Don't look at me like that Danny, apologizing is on the to-do-list.”

“Is it?”

They both turn around to look at Scott whose expression is tired and closed. Isaac fights his urge to just cuddle him til this haunted look is washed away from his angel face : “I don't need your apologies” Scott goes on dryly “if it cost you that much. Lydia's gonna be here today, we don't need to talk to each other from tomorrow.”

And it hurts. A lot.

“Would you leave us a minute Danny?”

“Sure. Don't forget you have to be in Court in an hour.”

Isaac nods and Danny quietly leaves the office to go back to work. Scott hasn't moved. He's standing in the doors frame, arms crossed on his chest.

“Do you mind closing the door?”

“Why ? What can you have to say that nobody else can hear? You're usually not that regarding. Tomorrow I'm gone from your life, another face in the office. What's it to you?”

He isn't even yelling but he seems like he's gonna add something and Isaac doesn't want to hear it. So he just says the first thing that comes to his mind :

“Scott. Please.”

And the other man stops, standing still for a moment. And then he closes the door.

“What now?”  Scott asks fiercely and those eyes just make Isaac heart speed painfully in his chest. The answer he'd like to give the other man is just...so inappropriate. It'd be something like : _Now_ _would b_ _e_ _a_ _really_ _good_ _time_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _shove_ _me_ _into_ _the_ _wall_ _and_ _kiss_ _the_ _hell_ _out_ _of_ _me._ _Just_ _so_ _you_ _know._

“I'm not impressed by your silence Mr. Lahey.” Scott says coldly

“Please don't call me that.” Isaac reacts without thinking

“Excuse me? You made it very clear you're just my superior, how am I suppose to call you?! You're the most unstable person I've ever met, do you know that? You're all nice and unbearably human and the next minute you're acting like a proper jerk. What is wrong with you, are you bipolar or something? And I do not care what you'll tell Lydia about me you/”

“Scott calm down please.” Isaac cuts him firmly. And magically the man shuts up. “I am terribly sorry.” he starts under Scott's the skeptic look “I am. First things first Mr.Lahey was my dad and … let's say we didn't have the best relationship ever so I'm not overly fond of people calling me Mr. Lahey. Are we okay on this?” _Also_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _explanation_ _on_ _why_ _you_ _calling_ _me_ _this_ _makes_ _me_ _cringe_ _more_ _than_ _when_ _anyone_ _else_ _does_ _but_ _it's_ _a_ _fact._ He adds silently.

Scott nods. “Okay.”

“Second, I'm nowhere near bipolar. I  do have... issues I am not discussing with you or with anybody. Ever. And I know  I'm not the easiest person ever. It's not that I don't like people. It's just that I'm not comfortable with letting them close to me. I don't know if I'll ever be to be honest and I'm sorry you have to witness the mess Iam. I had... a particularly bad day yesterday and you didn't deserve to be treated like that.”

“Everyone has bad days, it is no excuses.” Scott retorts looking shaken by Isaac's sudden emotive confession. But Isaac doesn't seem to be able to shut up : “I know.” Isaac admits “And I wasn't thinking what I said yesterday evening. Despite the appearances, I do like you. You're nice, hard-working, good at what you're doing and I told Lydia exactly that.” he takes a deep breath to make sure his voice is steady before finishing : “And I really would like to keep seeing you when we won't be working together anymore.”

Scott stays silent for a while and Isaac hides his hands under his desk because they are trembling and he can hear Erica's voice in his head “ _That_ _wasn't_ _so_ _difficult_ _was_ _it_ _?_ _”_ Well, he thinks, I'm sorry Erica but it was.

“Is it the version you're going to stick with ?”

Isaac lifts his head trying to understand the question.

“I mean, do I have to expect other weird attitude changes, outbursts, _bad_ _days_?”

“To be perfectly honest you might. Although not too soon I hope.”

“I can try to deal with that.” Scott says after a short silence

And the fall in silence again. An awkwardly nice silence. Scott's eyes have softened and Isaac feels the tension releasing his shoulders.

The knock at the door make them jump slightly.

“Zac ?”

“Come in Erica. Scott this is the Nora case we'll see the closing of in Court this morning, you can read it and I'll pick you up in twenty minutes okay ?”

“Works for me.” Scott smiles taking the papers before going out greeting Erica.

The blond walks in, answering Scott with a bright smile and then closing the door with a predatory glance.

“What have you done to him ? He looks like a little kid who's just learned that Christmas is coming early.”

“Shut up he was not. I'm not discussing this with you.” But Isaac can't help a guilty smile

“Awww did you guys kiss and make up ? Is he a good kisser ? Have you gone under the clothes yet ? Has he given you a blowjob ?”

“Erica ! Stop doing that ! God you're the worst friend ever ! How many times do I have to tell you : This. Isn't. Possible.”

“But you're not denying that you like him.”

Isaac sighs because : “No, not much point in that I guess.”

Erica goes quiet, letting the time for Isaac to realize what that means. Oh. Shit. He does _like_ Scott doesn't he ? He's familiar with the feeling but what surprises him the most is the emotional mess he's been since Scott has showed up. Even his crush on Danny hadn't put him in such condition. This clearly means trouble.

“How's Allison ?” he asks to not think about the other man.

“She's fine. Although there was still some of Matt's stuff in the flat so I guess he'll need to come back. I'm trying to get her to give me his number to ask when he'll come get the rest of it.”

“I'm not comfortable with you getting involved in this. Why don't you let Boyd make the call ?”

“Oh come on, what could he do to me on the phone Zac ?" I'll be just fine. And I'm not that close to Boyd I can't...you know asks things like that.”

“Don't be stupid Erica, you do realize Boyd's totally into you right ?”

“We've been on _one_ _date_! It's not what makes a relationship.”

“No, what makes a relationship is you and him showing that you trust each other with small stuff like calling an asshole that beats up people. You more than anyone should know this kind of guy can be really dangerous.”

She looks at him with extremely gentle eyes, reaching for his hand to give it a small squeeze. “Yes. I know. Okay I'll ask Boyd.” she gives up softly.

“Thank you. I need to see Derek now and head to Court, I'll see you this afternoon.”

“Aren't you having lunch with us ?”

“No. I'm taking Danny out.” he explains “I... I think I'm gonna tell him about my dad. I think I owe him that.”

Erica looks at him carefully and then nods “I think you're making the right choice.” she approves “It's not a therapist but Danny can be a good substitute.”

“You do like Danny.”

“That I do. I always thought you and him made sense, those office rules are stupid. But I'm happy you got over it and you are such good friends now.”

“Me too. Come on, enough sentimental bullshit 'Rica I need to go. Say hello to Allison and Boyd for me.”

They parts and he goes to Derek : “Hi boss, How are you doing ?”

“Morning Lahey, I'm fine, bracing for Lydia and Jackson.”

“I know the feeling. Hey, I'm heading to Court but I was wondering, would you mind if I took a 12.00 to 2.00 lunchbreak ?”

“No, that should be alright, just keep your phone close okay ?”

“Yes of course. Also I'm taking Danny with me so try me directly if you wanna reach me.”

“Are you taking McCall ?”

“No there is something I need to talk to Danny about, privately. But Erica is here with Allison, so I kinda assumed they'll eat together...”  he shrugs, trying to sound casual.

“Okay. You're having the verdict on the Nora case now right ?” Isaac nods “How do you feel it ?”

“I can't swear I won the jury over, I'm not negative but I wouldn't bet on it.”

“Okay, call me afterward to tell me how it went.”

“Will do.”

He stops one more time to take Scott and they get a cab to Court. One day he'll have a car. When he has the courage to actually go shopping. He hates shopping. Every kind of it. Erica usually laughs and says that's why he needs a man in his life. As it happens, Isaac fully agrees. He wonders what kind of car Scott drives. He shots a discrete glance at the other man's profile. Not a big car, probably not a flashy one but stylish no matter what, with a long and nice line... Some car he'd like to drive. And yes, he realizes that it's pretty stupid to imagine he has common things with the guy when :

a) he could just ask

b) he cannot date the guy anyway

and c) he's absolutely sure Scott wouldn't be interested in dating him whatsoever

“Are you nervous ?” the other man asks.

“Yes." he admits without thinking "It's always a bit difficult in those circumstances. Thing is I'm not sure about this one. There is cases I know I've won from the start – Which doesn't make me less nervous because there's always a chance I could be wrong/”

“Have you ever been ?”

“Wrong?”

“Yes.”

“Twice. It was extremely difficult. That's what makes me the most nervous. When you have to face the people that trusted you with their life and tell them you failed them. Sometimes you even know there won't be room to appeal the judgment and that sucks. I hate the feeling of being useless to them.”

Isaac couldn't swear it but it looked like Scott was about to reach for his hand but suddenly decided otherwise. But maybe he's just imagining things.

“Danny told me you're going for lunch together today ?”

“Ahhu...yes. There is... things we need to talk about.”

He's not sure he like the expression passing on Scott's face but maybe he keeps imagining things.

“Hey, I meant to ask earlier but how old are you exactly ?”

“Twenty-seven in two months.” Scott provides with a smile “I know what's coming next, you're probably wondering why I'm just out of Law School right ?”

“Kind of yes.” Isaac answers with a small apologizing smile. He was right, they've got exactly the same age give or take few month.

“It's because of my mum.” Scott explains softly looking directly into Isaac's eyes. “A year and a half after I started uni she became very sick.  Breast cancer. I took a job at the local vet clinic during three years to stay with her. When eventually she entered her remission period she pushed me to go back to my studies. I struggled but I managed. And... here I am.”

Isaac feels his shoulder easing slightly. “Is your mother okay now ?” he ask softly

“Yes. Yes she is. Last time I heard, she was even dating again.” Scott smiles fondly “I always knew she had a crush on Stiles's dad but she would never admit it ! Stiles told me on Monday” he adds “Lydia will be thrilled to hear that, although now that I think about it, she probably already knows...”

“You sound like you have a great family.” Isaac says sounding a little envious in spite of himself.

“You don't have anything to be jealous of. Your family rocks !”

And Isaac wonders what this is suppose to mean because his family is exactly one member which is Erica and Scott hasn't spend that much time with her. “Yeah, it's basically me and Erica.” he shrugs not looking at the other man but he cannot go on : “What are you talking about ?” Scott interrupts eyes opened with surprise “I know nothing about your parents but you have so many people around you Isaac. Yes Erica but also Danny, Derek, Lydia, Allison, even Peter Hale I've seen only once obviously likes you. The first day I  was into that firm it was like I was intruding in one big family house, how can you not know that?”

Luckily for Isaac they've arrived in front of the Tribunal and that saves him from being forced to consider the question and give an answer to Scott. Even thought the man's eyes clearly indicates that they're not done with that discussion. Well. Focusing on the case for now. This a complicated story about stolen painting and a hard-working family father who's been accused of stealing it. If they loses the case, the father will be forced to sell the house, the car and all his belongings to pay the money they'll ask of him. If the jury convicts him, they're pretty much throwing an entire family in the streets. These kind of cases helps Isaac put his own problems into perspective.

The man is standing in front of the court's doors dressed in his best white shirt, nervously holding his five years old girl while his elder son is literally jumping around probably out of stress. He motioned Scott to follow him.

“Mr. Nora good morning, how are you feeling?”

“Good morning Mr. Lahey. I'm fine, thank you. To be perfectly honest I'll be better when all this is over. One way or another.” the man answer with his rough voice shooting respectful curious glances toward Scott that Isaac smiles gently while introducing : “This is Scott McCall, he's the firm newest partner, he's only here as an observer unless you have a problem with it ?”

Scott holds his hand with a confident smile and after a slight hesitation Mr. Nora shakes it with a small smile. “Of course.”

“I'm sure you'll be alright,” Scott says looking right into the man's eyes “I know Isaac's done all he could, and he's the best. I would definitely trust him with my life.”

And Scott's voice definitely vibrates with trust. If this was a closing, Scott would've totally won the jury over. Or very close. If the jury sees that you believe what you say, it's a huge part of the job. And right now, Isaac believes Scott. With all his heart. Except it's like he's talking about someone Isaac doesn't know. Because it makes no sense. He cannot be a person Scott could trust with his life. Those past few days haven't been exactly a long quiet river and there is no reason, nothing he has given the other man to make him say or think something like that. The only possible explanation is that he only said it to reassure the man whose life is at stake. Because yes, that's what Scott does. That makes sense. He's good with people. And judging by Mr. Nora's look it's definitely working. Good. Now only Isaac feels nervous like shit. At least it's a start.

He fights to not have his knee jerking apprehensively. He forces himself to breath evenly while they sit in the defense bench, the defendant's children sits right behind them in the public section, the youngest in the nanny's arms. Mr. Nora's hands are shaking. The tension goes up, building slowly until the judge arrives and the court stands up. They wait for the jury to enter the courtroom after him and then in a deafening silence the judge asks gravely : “Has the jury reached a verdict ?”

The president of the jury answers firmly “Yes your honor.”

The judge motioned for him to go on speaking : “The court will now hear the jury's decision.”

“Regarding the act of stealing the Nicolas Poussin's painting from the man Erich Soller, the jury finds the defendant … not guilty.”

Isaac feels like his knees are not supporting him anymore. Everything feels like a blur until Mr. Nora grabs him into a bone-crushing hug. He swears he can hear the man sobbing against his shoulder. “Thank you.” the man murmurs “Thank you so much.” Isaac lifts his head while giving the hug back. Scott's eyes are sparkling with delight. Isaac shyly gives him his smile back and Mr. Nora releases him to grab his daughter and his son. Almost immediately, Scott's hand is on his arm. It's a warm and fuzzy sensation. It does feel so right. The audience ends in a buzzing room and the judge closes it mildly annoyed by the noise.

“How could I ever repay you Mr. Lahey ?” the innocent man asks eyes still wet.

“You go on living your life Mr. Nora. It's all I want.”

They part after long goodbyes and promises to keep in touch. Isaac lets the kids hug him. Twice. When they finally climb into the cab he has had more hugs-from-people-who-are-not-Erica than in the entire last year. Scott's still smiling like a 6 years old and he has trouble not doing the same. It is such a relief.

“Oh !” Scott jumps suddenly “You asked me to remember you that you have to call Derek to tell him.” he offers

“Oh god thank you !”

He makes his call quickly and then phones Danny “I'm picking you up in ten minutes is that okay ?”

“Yup, have you told Derek yet ?”

“Yes I did. Just come down I'll trade Scott for you.” he jokes before realizing he might have been a bit tactless because Scott's smile just shifts into a grimace before quickly coming back full force but sounding suddenly way more awkward. They do not talk except when Scott comes out of the cab saying “Congratulations again Isaac.” and he sounds almost sad, making Isaac's stomach hurt a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

This settlement is going nowhere. Isaac is impatiently taping his fingers on his knee, trying very hard not to roll his eyes every time the cheating husband's attorney repeats that there is a pre-nup, there is nothing they can do about it, the judge will allow it...

“No he won't.” Isaac says a little snappish because he's totally fed up with this afternoon already. “But if you'd like tot go to Court and check be our guest.”

“Mr. Lahey.” Derek says to him with a carefully rehearsed preventing look

“I'm sorry Mr. Hale but this meeting is going nowhere, if Mr. Monnet wants to disturb a judge I say fine, they'll be back here for settlement before we even know it and maybe then we can talk about reasonable offers and not wasting our time.”

Isaac likes to play poker or he wouldn't do this job. The adverse attorney looks like he's suddenly listening and considering that his argumentation might be flawed. Derek has tensed up and Scott – Isaac is trying not to look at the man because he needs to be focused but he is so aware of him seating at his right – Scott sounds like he's holding his breath and then : “In such case, what would your offers be ?”

“There we go.” Derek breath very low while Isaac sits back, letting his boss conduct the negotiations. He shots a quick glance toward Scott who is all serious and focused. Good. That's... all good. _And hot._ And he has not just thought that. He hasn't.

They didn't have the time to talk when he went back from his lunch with Danny but something sounds off with Scott. Makes him think about the talk they had with his assistant.

Lunch with Danny went... surprisingly fine. They went to a nice pizzeria near Central Park where Isaac used to bring Erica back in the days where they were just struggling students. Danny had smiled at the choice. A nice and warm smile. The explanations weren't easy, he stumbled on his words but in the end, he told everything. Maybe not in the right order though. His mum, his brother, his dad, Erica, the therapy thing he never went to and it sounds like it's all a big blur but Danny had listened quietly, not interrupting. _“Yesterday I had... kind of a crisis. Used to happen regularly before but I thought it was gone. And McCall saw me and helped me and that's why he looked worried I guess. Now I know all of this doesn't excuse everything but I thought you deserved to know why sometimes I'm not exactly the easiest person to live with.”_

_Danny doesn't say anything at first. Just looks at him right in the eyes, like he can see his soul and then he says gravely : “It must have been difficult for you to decide to trust me with this and I'm glad you did Isaac.” and Isaac's tension goes down nicely “I'm sorry I've been harsh yesterday.” Danny goes on “You just have to remember that you're a good person no matter what you think and I like working with you. I just needed that part to understand why you keep pushing people away but I think I get it now.”_

“ _I'm not overly good at letting people close to me...” Isaac admits finishing his pizza slice with a wave of relief._

“ _We'll work on that.” Danny promises with an affectionate smile “Let's start with : try not to be too harsh with Scott til the end of the week, he's a nice guy...”_

“ _Yeah I'll definitely try that.” Isaac smiles. He's tempted to add that Danny has no idea about the mess that is his relationship with Scott so far, but he doesn't and they start talking about cars and lacrosse and how they're crossing their fingers to not see Jackson this afternoon before heading back._

There is a firm knock on the door and everyone stop arguing. Lydia enters. Isaac tries not to smile at the gobsmacked expression on the adverse attorney. Lydia is, undeniably, a gorgeous woman. She's tall and nicely curvy with long strawberry-blond hair and a face possibly sculpted by god. She wears a classic grey suit skirt and vest that somehow make her looks like a model and she has a professional I-m-going-to-eat-you-alive smile :

“Good afternoon, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but I need Mr. Lahey and McCall do you think you can spare them Derek ?”

“Of course we're almost done here I think.” Derek says with smile while the two get up and politely say goodbye to their client and the adverse part.

Once they're out, Lydia pulls Scott into a tight hug the man gives back with an affectionate smile. “How are you sweety ?!” she asks

“I'm really good thank you. A bit tired maybe. You ?”

“I'm amazing thanks. How are you adjusting ?”

“It was... an interesting first week so far.” Scott smiles.

Lydia turns toward Isaac and suddenly plants two hard kisses on his cheeks saying : “I hope you didn't torture him or anything...”

“Ah, you know me, I like eating fresh meat for breakfast !” he jokes. And man did that came out wrong.

“Okay I wasn't til then but now I'm worried for Scott's virtue, Scotty did the man sexually assaulted you ?!”

Scott laugh lightly and Isaac realizes it's the first time he hears that sound. It's a fresh and clear sound that make Isaac's heart racing. “No he hasn't” the other man manages to say when he can talk again “He's been nothing but professional.” he adds firmly.

“Good, Isaac don't you dare try to molest my brother...” Lydia says looking suspiciously at him.

“Okay but just because it's your brother.” he answers with a wink, “I wouldn't want you as a sister in law anyway.”

“That is not nice Lahey !” she retorts “And we weren't talking about marriage, why are you talking about marriage, do you wanna marry my brother ?”

“Geez that escalated quickly !” Isaac jokes trying not to make it too obvious that, for a minutes, he had been picturing Scott and him, in front of the hostel, sliding a wedding ring on his finger. And what the fuck is that, yes he does like the guy but _marriage_?! Seriously ? “No, Lydia, rest assured, I have no intention of marrying your brother.”

Lydia gets her are-you-lying-to-me look and she seems to decide he's telling the truth.

“Come on guys, in my office now, we can review your week together and be done with it, I'd like to be on time for Jackson's verdict at four.”

“Is he in Court right now ?”

“Yes he is. He's been soooo annoying about this case, I'm considering letting him sleep outside if the jury doesn't give a verdict he likes.”

“I would offer him a bed but your fiancee likes me almost as much as I like him so no, in no universe. Go ahead, by all means, throw him out.” Isaac says lightly earning a small punch in the shoulder from the blond.

“Hey speaking of not that, Scott, have you seen Stiles here often ? He's waiting Derek in his office like he's use to it...”

“Yeah I believe they are kind of dating...” Scott answers with an amused look “Also knowing Stiles he probably bullied Derek into it.”

“Probably,” Lydia agrees “But I don't think Derek minds, if he really didn't wanted it there is no way Stiles would be here now.”

“You're probably right. Hey, have you heard for my mum and Sheriff Stilinski ?”

“Oh my god Scott you didn't know ?! This is old news ! My mum told me week ago !”

They keep talking like real brother and sister catch up and Isaac feels weirdly left out. But it's okay he's used to it.

The debriefing goes smoothly and Scott's evaluation is good.

“As Isaac is already Derek's property,” Lydia says after that, which makes Isaac protest silently “Next week I'm going to pair you up with all associates in turns, then we'll see with whom you work best and you'll start working your own cases with him is that okay with you ?”

“I... I guess so.” Scott answers looking uncertain at Isaac who takes great pride in his ability to stay neutral.

“It's settled then, Scott why don't you come with me in court now ? You'll help me deal with Jackson.”

“If... Isaac's okay with that.”

“Go it's fine, I need to see what Derek got out of the settlement meeting. I'll see you later.” and his smile is bright and so fake but the two of them don't seem to notice.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the afternoon is weirdly boring. Despite the nice coffee break with Danny, despite his talk with Erica and Allison who seems still a bit shaken but better, despite the fact that the Monnet case seems to head their way, he cannot help but feel... alone ? Empty ? It's only been four days but he is so used to have Scott with him, just a look, a smile, a presence...

He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts and Boyd shots him a curious glance : “Are you alright ? Erica was pretty freaked out yesterday...”

“Yes Boyd thank you, I wasn't feeling very well, but it's fine now.” he smiles reassuringly “Did you make the call for Matt ?”

“What call ?”

“Oh. Erica didn't ask you yet. I bet she has no intention to !” he realized “Do you know where she is ?”

“No. Why ? Is something wrong ?”

“She told me Matt had left some stuff at Allison's and she wanted to call him to ask when he'll come and get them and I asked her not to get involved” he explains while walking toward the building entrance to ask Allison where Erica can be “I suggested she could ask you to make the call, I figured it would be more efficient and she lied to me saying that she would.”

“Why would she lie ?”

“I don't know ! Because she's not comfortable asking you, because she likes to prove me she can handle everything except this is no joke and/ Where is Allison ?”

“She left, it's past her working time.” the security guys answered with a shrug.

“Dammit.” Isaac swears speed dialing Erica as fast as he can.

“Come on Erica !” he pleads between his teeth “ Pick up pick up pick up.”

_Hello, you've reached Erica, please leave a message at the tone or don't but don't go crying if I don't call you back then. Bye !_

“Shit !”

“We're going to Allison.” Boyd says quickly, “I'm driving.”

Isaac start to thank him before realizing that he's not the only one that cares about Erica. Not anymore and the look on Boyd's face is just the mirror of his own worries. They drive too fast in a total silence. It's no place for small talk. When they arrive at the building they ran up the stairs until they hear a muffled scream. “Open the door !” he yells but Boyd doesn't even wait for them to answer and run shoulder first into the wooden door. And aouch, that must hurt but at least it's open. Matt is here facing Erica who's trying to shield Allison with her body.

“You have no right to be here !” Matt screams with mad eyes

“Erica, Allison, are you alright ?” Boyd asks not even looking at the guy, standing between him and the girls. There seems to be more fear than anything else though, which has Isaac breath easier.

“Go out of my home immediately !” Matt orders “Or else I'll call the police !”

“Yes.” Isaac laugh joyless “Please do call the police. Best idea you've ever had.”

“You have no right !” And suddenly he's on Boyd, fists flying, feet punching and Isaac jumps in the middle to try to restrain the man. The fight goes kind of fast and they are two against one but Matt's behavior is scary. He's acting demented. It's like he has completely lost his mind. Isaac knows this kind of pattern, the man is clearly fighting not to hurt but to kill. Isaac let his instincts take control because he knows that. He knows those kind of crises. And then a fist just comes under his left eye and he has no time to duck. He thinks he can hear Erica's voice talking on the phone. His head hurt the table's corner and everything becomes black.

When he wakes up they're still at Allison's. The medics are surrounding him and Matt's nowhere in sight. There is a lot of cops instead.

“Isaac !”

“Aouch, aouch! Gently Erica please !” he pleads weakly because wow, when has the world started to turn so much ?

“Stay back Ma'am. Can you hear me Mr ?”

“Yes.”

The girls seem shaken but fine. Relieved that he's fine too he guess. Boyd's holding Erica whose hand his clutching Allison's.

They start a battery of tests on him but he feels alright. Just a sudden wave of exhaustion crashing on his shoulders. He'd kill for a bed. And then one of the detectives takes his deposition. Only then he can go to them and hug Erica tightly.

“Do not do that to me again. Ever. I swear to god I'll kill you myself, are we clear ?”

“I'm sorry.” she answers contrite. “Oh Zac I'm so sorry !”

“It's ok. Everyone's fine.” he says gently. And he wishes Scott was there. He would know how to deal with this. He would know just what to say or do to make Isaac feel better without even realizing it.

The rest of the evening goes quietly. They're all shaken but no one's really hurt. Boyd drives Allison to her mum's and he and Erica go back to hers in silence. It was the weirdest day ever and Isaac is so thankful when he slide under the covers. Maybe he's going to sleep for an entire week. Or an entire month. Or an entire year. Yeah. That sounds like a plan. Although he can't help but think that it would be an even better plan if he wasn't sleeping alone. Yeah. A year in bed with Scott. That sounds like the best plan ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! This one was difficult to write and I hope you liked it ! Let me know what you think !!
> 
> This is also the last chapter before a couple of weeks I think, because I'm entering my mid-semester exams and I need to work and focuse but I'm not abandoning you : next chapter will be challenging, It's Friday and everything will change...
> 
> I also decided I'll probably go ahead with the serie idea so... yay ! Thanks for your answers :*
> 
> And thank again for reading me, I love you you're all awesome !


	6. Fiday ( daytime )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be reassured, Greenberg is here at last !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm so sorry this took so long ( blame mid-semester tests and november ) but Friday is here at last !  
> Part of it anyway :)
> 
> PS : I'm kinda making fun of religion in this chapter, please don't be offended or if really this is a problem for you don't read it maybe ? I'm sorry. But I really think this was fun.

It is a usual Friday really. Friday is the day where Danny comes at work wearing jeans for example. He started doing that after few month working for Isaac since neither Isaac nor Derek cared and Lydia just commented on how nice his ass was. Lydia's rarely wrong. Friday is also the day they all receive an email from Greenberg, the guy of the informatics department nobody has actually ever seen in person. The email basically contains nothing. Just a friendly reminder that this is Friday. It's also the day where the Fax always gets stuck and nobody knows why. Although Lydia has a theory about how this is Greeberg's doing as part of a silent protesting against the use of ancient devices instead of computer programs and shiny new printer the financial department always refuses them. Any ways this is annoying but everybody knows you just don't try to send a fax on Friday. Kind of an accepted universe rule or some bullshit like this. Friday also is the day of Boyd's cupcakes, pizzeria but more important : it's simply Friday.

All of this usually makes it the best day of the week. Isaac usually has more work done, in a better mood, and a lighter heart than usual. But today doesn't feel right. Not like Wednesday though, Wednesday was just hellish, no. Today is more... empty. The reason is obvious. It's 11 and Scott hasn't even talked to him yet. Lydia has taken the man with her when he arrived and they've been in her office since then. Derek has told him – when he had casually wondered if he would have to work with the man today _“just so I can organize myself”_ because Peter's wrong and he's able to lie quite nicely - that Scott would probably spend the day with Lydia because they were going to court this afternoon. To try to forget the fact that he feels like a 13 years old teenager with his first crush Isaac has thrown himself into his work to be sure he has not a single minute to think about the other man.

It's worked so far. He has been over half the files Derek had gave him yesterday and has made appointments for all the clients he needs to see next week. He has also made a clear schedule for Monday and Tuesday because he has a case he's going to plead in Philadelphia. A small one but the client had insisted on paying the hostel for the night and okay, he could use a day off New-York. Erica has this theory saying that to truly appreciate New-York you have to leave it from time to time. With all the shit with Scott and Allison he has a feeling it's time to verify Erica's theory.

When his eyes are burning him, Isaac gives up and admit to himself it's time to take a break. He stands up from his desk and stretches like a cat with that supposedly cute noise he can't help. He goes down the kitchen stopping to ask Danny if he needs something and his assistant smiles and asks for a black tea with no sugar. Danny never drinks coffee which is weird enough. The kitchen is empty and Isaac hates that all the way down his heart was beating too fast because maybe Scott is here. And now he isn't and Isaac feels even worse. Which is sad and pathetic. And of course it's when Jackson shows up because the guy literally has a radar able to detect when Isaac feels the most miserable and needs a quick death. 

“Long time no see Lahey.”

“Good morning Jackson.” he greets politely wondering why suddenly the coffee take so long to be ready.

“You'll have to tell me who gave you that punch, I'll sent him a thank you card.” the other man smirks challengingly

“It's always so nice to see you Jackson, when are you leaving again ? Soon I hope ?” he answers absentmindedly brushing his fingers against the bruise he has from Matt's last punch yesterday evening. He hasn't got any news from Allison but Erica's coming for lunch and maybe she will.

“You wish.” Jaskons sneers “But no. Not before the wedding.”

“I should have a talk with Lydia about having her wedding in June at the Plazza.” Isaac sighed “How was your verdict yesterday ? Bad I suppose since you're in such a good mood this morning.”

Jackson shots him a dark look. “Don't you dare. I was close, I was the best. This jury was just dumber than I thought.”

“If you say so.” Isaac shrugs grabbing his cup “I'll see you for lunch I guess...”

“It's Friday.” Captain Obvious states with that looks meaning he really does hate Friday and the traditional lunch party. Then surprisingly, Jackson seems to hesitates and after few seconds he suddenly asks without looking at him in the eyes : “How's Scott doing ?”

Isaac's heart skips a beat. He tends to forget Jackson is actually able to care about people. To be fair it's only the second person the guy has shown a genuine interest in apart from Lydia so he has the right to be surprised. Isaac realizes he's staring and quickly says with his best neutral tone : “Fine. He's good. Lydia knows what she's doing.”

“Good... She usually does.” Jackson approves. “I hear you're working with Derek on the Kidnay file ?” he asks suddenly shifting back to his usual we-are-so-not-friends tone.

“Yes.” Isaac answers pouring Danny's tea.

“If you screw this one I swear I'm nailing you eyes above your office door to make an example for everyone.”

“That must hurt.” Isaac comments restraining an amused smirk.

“I don't know I've never tried.” Jackson shrugs going on : “But I know a guy whose hands and feet have been nailed few millenniums ago, it was a big fuss, people seemed to remember..”

“Oh yeah I know this one, he was bare-feet and wore a beard didn't he ?” Isaac says now smiling because this conversation is just going nowhere but it's nice being able to be dumb sometimes.

“Yeah and twelve guys constantly following him everywhere.” the man confirms with a light tone rolling his eyes. “This didn't prevent them from nailing him...” 

“But I hear he was changing water in wine, seriously even you would've followed him everywhere !”

“First you do not change water in wine so I wouldn't follow you anywhere and second : Pff ! bullshit, he was just so drunk that he mistook a water bottle with a bottle of wine and when he tasted it he was like 'Hey guys I changed water into wine !!'.” And Isaac can't help a laugh because Jackson's face trying to picture a drunk guy is just too much : “It was the same day his vision was so blurry from alcohol he thought he was multiplying bread” Jackson adds “there was two pieces but after 5 vodka it looked like 20 !”. They exchange a sheepish smile :

“Okay fair point” Isaac agrees “scientifically it works quite nicely. The guy was just full of shit, no wonder they nailed him to a cross after that.”

“Yeah” Jackson supports “walking on the water ? Surviving in the desert ? Seriously ? Giant lies with chunks of bullshit in it. But the nailing had the desire effect : he stopped saying his bullshit.”

“Yeah, he _died._ Well he almost did, the guy was really annoying : why that ridiculous need to rise from the dead after ?!” Isaac replies rolling his eyes, enjoying that talk like a welcome distraction :

“ That's what I call a zombie not a miracle,” Jackson retorts “A good bullet in the face that's the only truth I know from then.”

“Ah ! I knew there was more to the story. And isn't there prophecies saying he'll come back one day ? Where can I get my gun-carrying authorization already ?”

“In town, if you have few hours to spare.” Jackson supplies.

“Do I look like a guy that has few hours to spare ?” Isaac retorts with a joyless sneer.

“Asks Jesus then.” the other man answers sarcastically.

“... Isn't that basically the guy I wanna shoot ?”

“Oh... wait.” Jackson grins

“Snake biting his end.”

“As long as it's only the snake's.”

“What else could it be ?” Isaac wonders way too naively

“I'm leaving that to your imagination...” And there is no missing the glee in his eyes and the filth in his smile. Oh god. 

“Why do I have the feeling that what you're implying requires to be very very bendy ?” Isaac ventures with an apprehensive wince thinking well... in for a penny, in for a pound. And God knows if Sex and Jackson are two concepts that should never, ever, EVER be associated. Ever. And Isaac's totally gay and sure if he didn't know Jackson he could actually find the guy sexy but knowing him ? Never. Ever. 

“Marylin Manson had his ribs taken away to be able to...” Jackson comments with a fake innocent smile.

“EWW ! How come you even know things like that ?! Don't answer I don't wanna know, you're pure evil Jackson do you realize that ?! I'm going to nail my own eyes! Now.”

“There we go. The nailing and everything. I'll see you at lunch. Make sure you don't leave blood everywhere.”

“Always a pleasure Jackson.”

When he gets back to his office Danny asks what has taken him so long and Isaac is still honest to god too traumatize by Jackson's last comment that he just shakes his head indicating : “Jackson.”

Danny immediately makes his commiserating face Isaac doesn't like. He can hear the guy saying “Oh poor baby you're so innocent and defenseless I'll go fight for you.” And Isaac hates to be taken for a lost puppy. He can fight his own battles thank you very much. “It's okay” He adds trying not to sound snappy “It really is. He's just being his sassy self, nothing I can't handle.”

“Okay.” his assistant answers skeptically “Anyway, I hear Stiles is going to lunch with us today is Erica coming ?”

“What the hell is a Stiles ?” because he has never heard of a person with such a weird name and he would definitely remember if he had.

“It's the first name of Stilinski, the pizza guy. I'm pretty sure Scott mentioned it a couple of times.”

Okay maybe he wouldn't remember. He might have heard the name. Once. Or twice. Okay maybe more. But given it came from Scott he probably was more concentrated on the way his gorgeous eyes looked. That or he was brooding over something the guy had said right before. One or the other, definitely. 

“Okay maybe I knew that.” Isaac admits. “Yes Erica's coming with Allison. Someone's gonna have to tell Lydia what happened if we don't want it to ruin everyone's mood at lunch.”

“Point taken. I'm not going though.”

“Neither am I. But maybe if you see Scott you could slip a word to him. Since they're practically family...”

“Why don't you ?”

“Because I'm stuck in my office til lunch or Derek's going to wonder why I'm not at my desk while I have so much work to do.”

“Don't give me that, Derek's not a tyrant.”

“No he isn't but still, you're more likely to see Scott before lunch than me so please ?”

“Fine I'll do it.” Danny rolls his eyes and giving him a weird look before going back to his computer screen sipping his coffee.

 

* * *

 

First it's Erica and Allison chatting with Boyd and Derek. Well, more like Erica and Boyd beaming at each other, Derek listening absentmindedly and Allison trying to follow their fast walk. Then comes Scott and Danny, always bumping into each other because because they're talking so enthusiastically they feel the need to wave their hands to emphasize every sentence and they don't really watch where they're going. Right behind them Peter and Jackson are having a loud argument about a merger project that went wrong few years before and really, that's all those two talk about when they see each other. Nobody understands why they didn't get over it already. Isaac smiles slightly. They're not bad altogether are they ?

“What are you smiling about Isaac ?” Lydia, who's been on her cellphone few steps behind him, asks sounding genuinely curious, quickly walking to be at his side. 

“I like Friday pizza time.” Isaac confesses without thinking. 

Lydia stops and Isaac almost bump into her. He doesn't have the time to think before the woman pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Isaac can remember every single person that hugged him apart from Erica and Lydia doesn't belong to them. And it's weird. And sudden. And nice. And how many tones of perfume can one person wear really ?

“What the hell are you doing Lydia ?” Jackson's upset voice has Isaac trying to unlock his head from the girl's arms and look at the others. Nice to see everyone looks almost as puzzle as he is.

“Saying she won't nail any parts of me anywhere.” Isaac can't help but mock

“Who wants to nail you dick where ?” Erica asks curious and Isaac closes his eyes answering “Oh my god Erica you just can't behave in public can you ?”

“Have you ever seen his dick ?” Peter asks curiously

“Why ?” Danny retorts immediately “Are you interested in my boss's dick ?” he challenges

“Hey guys can we leave my dick out of this please, I was referring to my eyes for Christ's sake.”

“Yeah but nailing the dick is a good idea though.” Jackson says thoughtful

“Jackson !” Lydia calls indignantly “I totally forbid you to maim Isaac ! Nobody here will ever forgive you, including me.” And there's no missing the slight nods from Derek and Danny, the death look on Erica's face, the tension in Boyd's shoulder and the fact that even Peter seems to consider the idea. Isaac doesn't look at Scott.

“That's nice thank you.” Isaac answers feeling a warm sensation in his stomach.

“Maybe if you weren't hugging him my urge to maim and kill him would be less... urging.” Jackson retorts not afraid in the least of his colleagues.

“Don't be jealous darling, I'm marrying you am I not ?” Lydia says backing away and they all resume walking. Jackson slides an arm around his fiancee's shoulder “Besides” Lydia adds with an innocent smile that looks like she's going to say something bad and Isaac braces himself “I couldn't marry Isaac even if I wanted – which Isaac honey, no offense but I really don't – because I'm sorry to break this to you darling but he's totally utterly gay.”

Isaac breath out : “No offense taken.” He smiles “I thought that was public knowledge.” But it's not if the look on Jackson and Allison's face face are anything to go by. 

“It is.” Peter Hale rolls his eyes “Seriously guys on what planet do you live ?” he asks Jackson and Allison “In case you didn't know, so is Danny and So am I.”

“That I knew.” Allison peeps. 

“Now, are we okay on everyone's sexuality ?” Peter asks with his duh-face on

“You have a weird way of keeping private lives out of the office.” Derek comments with a deep frown.

“Derek darling,” Lydia retorts with a sassy smile “Does it look like the office to you ?” and she open her arms, showing the whole street like she's a TV speaker.

Derek's expression seems to darken even more but he stays quiet. “Yep, didn't think so.” Lydia conclude with a small contempt look.

“Besides” Peter intervenes with a mocking smile “Seeing how many times Stilinksi's been in your office the past couple of weeks I'm certainly not getting lectured by you Mr. My-Nephew.”

“Taking about the devil.” Scott comments with a delighted grin.

If Isaac had been able to look at the pointed direction, like all the others, he'd have indeed see Stilinski-the-pizza-guy walking toward them, hands in his jeans pockets, casual smile on his cute baby face. But Isaac is totally oblivious of Derek's frown – immediately contradicted by a twitch of his lips trying to escape into a smile – he cannot see Peter's mocking look, Lydia as interested in this as Jackson's bored of it, or even the way Boyd's discretely got his arm around Erica's shoulders. Scott smile is too bright it almost blinds him. The man is gorgeous and it just _hurts_. It fucking hurts. Honest-to-god, Isaac can swear his heart is trying to escape his chest. And he's staring and he knows he has to stop but... seriously ? Who on earth can be that... bright. It's like Scott is enlightening the world, everything seems so much more colorful when the guy's smiling...

“Hey everybody ! Here I thought I was late !” 

The unnecessary round of introduction ensuing gives the time to Erica for elbowing her best friend quite harshly “You're this close to drooling Zac, Stop staring.” she whispers

“I'm not.” he retorts in a blatant lie wrapping himself in the last bit of dignity he has left, knowing full well he's blushing. Jackson throw him a weird look but Isaac just ignores him to shake His-name-his-Stiles-what-kind-of-name-is-Stiles-anyway's hand. 

They all walk in the pizzeria where the owner comes to greet them. They usually have a large table reserved but this time, Isaac helps Derek and Boyd to move another one so everyone can sit. Everybody sits wherever and Isaac definitely isn't looking at the chair next to Scott because he _isn't_ a 13 years old wondering if he should sit next to him or is it gonna be too obvious and oh my god Erica's staring and … And ok Danny took the place so let's sit at the other side of the table. It's ok. He's ok. He pointedly looks away from the cause of his embarrassing behavior.

Derek and Stiles are furiously whispering to each other in front of him, Stiles' hand causally resting on Derek's tight and Derek's arm sitting on the back of Stiles' chair. It is surprising how much hey fit together. Isaac never had the opportunity to really see them with one another before. It's only because he's known Derek for almost five years that he notices the way his body seems to open toward Stiles, the way his shoulder seems less tensed and the way his lips are trying to escape into a smile, despite the serious eye-rolling, every time the pizza guy ( he's going to have a hard time stopping with that nickname, he acknowledges, apologizing silently to the man ) opens his mouth which seems to be non-stop.

“... also I cannot help but notice you brought the pizza guy into a pizzeria, were you afraid I'd be lost and not know what to eat ?” Stiles jokes, his eyes sparkling with delight.

“Don't be an idiot Stiles” Derek retorts pouring him some wine to Stiles like it's the most natural thing in the world.

“I have to support that, Stiles,” Lydia says grabbing the water, “You just happen to walk into a long settled tradition, sorry for the pizza overdose !”

“Don't jinx it Lyds!” Jackson intervenes coldly “I was still hopping he would choke on his peperoni or something.” Derek looks like he's about to snap something at the man while his arm protectively drop from the chair to Stiles shoulders. But Stiles almost immediately retorts with a giant smile :

“Oh Jackson I'm so touched you remember what pizza I take, maybe we can watch the next lacrosse game on your coach, drinking beers like the best buddies we are !”

Jackson's face contorts into an horrified grimace and Scott burst out laughing soon joined by Lydia. “God spare me the nightmare Stilinski ! You're not going anywhere near my coach or I swear I making you eat your pizzas to death.”

“I'd appreciate if you stop making death threats to my boyfriend Jackson thank you.” Derek interrupts rather threateningly and Stiles turns toward him like he's never seen him before.

“Is this what I am ? Your boyfriend I mean ?”

“Do you think we could talk about it later Stiles ? Like when we're alone and not in the middle of a lunch with partners and...”

“Friends ?” Danny supplies helpfully while everyone minus Jackson who doesn't yet dare going against Derek approves with a smile.

“No but seriously Derek you can't just drop this in the conversation and expect me not to notice or make a comment or/”

“Make a bloody monologue about it ?” Jackson sighs earning a painful elbow from Lydia.

“We'll talk. Later.” Derek cuts between his teeth and Isaac knows it's time for Stiles to bail which, surprisingly, he does. But Isaac must be the only one to notice Stiles' hand on Derek's tight slowly getting into the mature-rated area and Derek stiffens shooting a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing ?! 

“Speaking of death threats, who gave you that awful bruise Isaac ?” Lydia asks curiously and Isaac tries to ignore Scott's head that just shot up from his plate. “It's nothing.” he answers seeing the pleading look in Allison's eyes “An accident really.”

Lydia seems to want to leave it at that but Scott's voice makes him look at the man automatically “Peter's right though,” Scott defies “You're a terrible liar, what really happened to you ?”

Brown eyes are not gentle and Isaac feels horribly uncomfortable. “Fine.” he snaps “Sorry Allison.” he adds before saying “Matt.”

“What did that bastard do ?!” Derek asks, eyes darkening. Scott's expression shifts from upset to worried while Allison crosses her arms on her chest pointedly looking away. Danny's knuckles whitens and Peter looks suddenly concerned. Erica and Boyd exchange a knowing look while even Stiles seems preoccupied . Lydia looks at them all, frowning. “Someone better tell me right away what I missed.”

The next hour is exclusively devoted to explains the situation to Lydia, trying to not kill the mood in the process and as it turns out, Stiles and Scott are working wonders. Stiles' whole attitude screams I-m-ont-thinking-before-talking-why-do-you-let-me-talk-seriously ?! And Scott just looks guilty to have involuntarily brought the topic and tries to get a mute Allison off Lydia's hook. Apparently the guys knows the right word with his sisterish friend because she ends up not lecturing anyone. Scott listens carefully when Boyd makes a brief summary of the previous evening. Once again, Isaac's eyes cross Scotts and it feels like Scott is going to reach for him or something but, as quick as it came, the impression fades. It leaves Isaac with a sour taste on his tongue, wondering if he's imagining things or if the other man's concerned is real and if so to what extend ?! The discussion goes quiet for a moment before Jackson asks : “And when did you two happen ?”

Everybody looks at Boyd and Erica. It is kind of hard to say when Boyd is blushing seeing how dark his skin is but Erica certainly reddens. “Hum... Well we... I mean I... I mean hu...” Erica tries visibly not knowing how to answer that before turning toward Boyd with a pleading look.

“What my best friend is trying to say Jackson” Isaac intervenes when it's obvious none of them is going to give a full explanation “Is that it's very recent and they would appreciate if you let them discover where it goes on their own. Thank you”

Erica throws him a grateful look. “When did you become an annoying know-it-all ?” Jackson retorts rolling is eyes “You gotta stop taking all my fun away before I go back to nailing you dick somewhere.”

“Why is Jackson talking about your protégé's dick ?” Stiles asks Derek with curiosity and Isaac's boss just shakes his head, looking at his friends desperately.

 

* * *

 

“Here's the files you wanted Hale” Isaac says handing the last pro bono to his boss “Are you sure you're okay ?”

“Yes. Yes.” Derek groans 

“Do you want a coffee or something ?” Isaac asks because he's so not buying his boss's bullshit and he waits for the man to acknowledge that fact.

“Okay god, yes. I'd kill for a coffee.” Derek admits in a sigh.

“Come on, you need a break, come down with me.”

Derek follows him almost without efforts. “So, what is it ?” Isaac asks when they're in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be brewed. “Is it Stilinski related ?”

Derek rubs his eyes, resting his elbows on the counter : “No. It's tonight's party. More specifically the meeting before it. I feel like nothing's ready. The case Jackson lost, it was an important one and I don't know what to tell the investors.”

And it sounds like Derek really needed to talk to someone about that because he doesn't seem to be able to stop. “I'm actually afraid for Lydia's job.” he admits “ I mean, she's great but keeping Jackson after that failure, they'll think it's only because they're engaged and they don't like it. That's why I'm so grumpy about private life in the office, it's not just because of the pleasure to lecture people really. Also she hired Scott and that's great because we know what the man is capable of, he's proven himself quite well in that short amount of time but they don't know that. What they want to see is results and what they see is Lydia, going out of town to plead cases they don't care about, Lydia's fiancee losing important cases and Lydia hiring men we don't need. I mean... maybe I'm worrying to much but... I don't know what I'm going to tell them.”

“Derek, breath.” Isaac says trying to hide the thoughts about how screwed up they sound. “First of all they might even not be interested by Lydia's results because they're excellent, she only lost three cases out of twenty the past two months. Second you are good at your job Derek, you'll know how to convince them that, no matter what, her name's on the door and she bloody needs to stay here. Also they might have a problem with Jackson losing his case but Lydia said she'll introduce Scott at tonight's meeting and seeing the evaluation we gave him I don't think they'll be against the idea. You don't have to worry Derek, okay ? Try to relax a bit, call Stiles. Besides, you're kidding yourself if you think Lydia won't fight nails and teeth for her job.” he smiles

Derek gives him back his smile, some colors back on his face.

“I've made the appointment for a settlement meeting with the DA for the Kidnay file. I don't hold much hope but let see what they have to offer.”

“Sounds right to me, will we see Mr. kidnay tonight ?”

“Probably.” Derek answers darkly.

Yeah, Isaac thinks, hand tightening around his mug, he's not looking forward to see the man either. The more he keeps reading about the accident and the little girl's death, the more he wishes the man harm. 

“Thanks for the coffee Lahey,” Derek says stretching a bit “I needed that. I'm heading back, don't be too long, I need you on the Hodinson verdict and the Lofeyson bail as soon as possible. Also they're arriving at 7.30, I expect you to stay in your office, ready if they decide to take a closer look at your evaluations okay ?”

“I can do that.” Isaac nods with a confident smile because he'd rather slay his own throat than let Derek down.

“Great thanks.”

Everything seems like a sudden rush. The afternoon until then has been a pretty quiet and slow one. He's been sending e-mails, settling appointments, answering phone like a typical afternoon except, just like in the morning, he felt very alone. He wasn't even angry or upset, it was just the plain feeling like a hole in his chest. He kept expecting the man to appear every time Danny opened the door to see him about something even though he perfectly knows Scott has been in Court with Lydia the whole afternoon. This starts getting ridiculous and he fears this calls for desperate measures. This week-end, he's getting laid. A lot. No matter what. He starts to turn around to go back to his office, letting his mug in the sink when Lydia barges in : “Ah ! There you are ! Listen Lahey I have to make a last check with Derek for the investors meeting before putting on my dress, would you mind go through Scott's evaluation with him while I do please ?”

“Of... of course.” Isaac answers caught off guard, his heart pounding in his chest. “But... I have work Derek asked me so maybe/”

“I'll deal with that, take care of Scott as well as you did this week and we're all gonna be fine.”

“Okay.”

“He's waiting for you with Danny.” She adds before storming out. Apprehensively getting back to his office, he notices that the whole building seems to be buzzing more that usual. People look more tensed and stressed than usual and to be honest he doesn't feel any better. Until he reaches his office corridor and see Scott casually leaning against Danny's desk, discussing something he can't hear with his assistant. Isaac suddenly feels his stress going down and his apprehension stepping back. His breath doesn't hurt anymore. He walks toward them and Scott notices him, shooting him a small smile. 

“Hey boss, Lydia dropped this for you !” Danny comments with delight “I was telling him how we were sooo much better without him !”

“Talk for yourself Danny !” Scott retorts with a teasing voice “I'm sure your boss missed me very much, didn't you Isaac ?”

“I'm not getting involved in this McCall. Danny I'll do the presentation work with Scott, you're free to leave if you wanna go home to change, take a shower, whatever...”

“Are you implying that I stink ?!” Danny reacts falsely offended

“Shut up and be grateful for small mercies Danny, some of us are just stuck here !” Isaac shots back, motioning for Scott to follow him in his office.

The other man closes the door behind them.

“So, Lydia says/” Isaac starts but Scott cuts him visibly trying to sound firm “How was your day ?”

Isaac considers the question and let himself sink into his chair. “It was... alright.” he says “If you take away Jackson and some parts of lunchtime. You know it's all work and work.” he tries to smile.

“You could have told me for Matt.” Scott says not meeting his gaze.

“I didn't think it was relevant and we didn't have the occasion to speak before now.” Isaac defends himself against the out of the blue reproach. 

“Yeah right.” Scott says with a sad tone “Okay.”

And with that weird introduction they start working through the presentation, the evaluation. Scott is obviously very stressed and Isaac would like nothing more than cuddle him until the man relaxes but instead he gives all the advices he thinks about :

“Don't be afraid of Donovan's look. He's a jerk and he likes nobody, he's not relevant. On the other hand, try to look at Patty Leery often, she's smart and just but doesn't like to be ignored. Hudson is fine. He'll smile at you no matter what even if it's tricky to know what he really thinks. I believe this is the three persons you need to worry about. Now, about the last charts...” by that time, Isaac is seated directly on his desk while Scott keep sitting down and standing up from his chair out of anxiety. When he does, their legs slightly brush against each other. It sends little jolts of electricity down Isaac's spine. He jokes stupidly about Hogans' haircut and Scott laugh nervously. Isaac has never felt so right since the morning. He can see quite clearly, he's perfectly where he needs to be. And it feels good. Makes him wanna sing or some bullshit like that. He watches Scott now standing next to him reading his charts analysis another time. He's nervously biting his – honest-to-god so kissable – lower lip, his nose slightly wrinkled, his eyebrows joined into a thin frown. Isaac wished he could eased the man tension away from his face and he doesn't realize he has raised a hand toward Scott before the man shots him a curious glance. Immediately Isaac averts his gesture, awkwardly putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. 

“You'll be fine.” Isaac tells him firmly, believing every single word he's saying “You just keep being yourself and they'll love you.”

“What if they don't ?” Scott murmurs with a voice that makes Isaac shivers “What if they don't and then Lydia is in trouble for hiring me in the first place. What if they don't and I can't work here after all ?”

Isaac's heart skips a bit and he takes a deep breath. Then, firmly, he cups the back of Scott's head for their eyes to meet. Scott stops breathing : “They will love you Scott. Lydia chose you for a reason, Derek kept you for a reason, everybody has acknowledge your value, you're a good person and a damn good lawyer, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I forbid you to doubt yourself even in the slightest are we clear ?” 

And Isaac hopes they are because he cannot say if Scott agrees or not because he's currently to busy realizing that the man's right hand his too warm on his tight and at the same time he's trying to avoid drowning into Scott's eyes. He chooses to look down and this is the worst idea ever really because what he sees is that his lips are only centimeters away from Scott's. And Scott's lips have never seemed so soft and kissable and he's only human. Isaac is totally unable to think or breath or even move. It's suddenly way too hot and it feels like Scott is getting closer to him “You always have the right words.” Scott breaths out softly and he can actually feel the air coming out of the man's lips against his. He can hear his heart pounding in his ear. So close...

“Hey boss I'm going !”

Scott jerks out of his reach while Isaac looks at Danny who isn't even looking at them but visibly reading a text on his cellphone. Isaac breath deeply to try not to let out a frustrated scream : the brief brush he has felt on his mouth the moment he's closed his eyes has his body yearning for so much more. He doesn't know what he looks like but Scott's cheeks are red and flushed, his huge brown eyes dark and avoiding his gaze and Isaac stomach suddenly hurts.

“Okay. See you tonight.” he waves his assistant who finally looks at them with a smile

“See you boss, and Scott, Lydia and Derek want to see you. Isaac you should changed now.”

Isaac nods and looks at Scott accompanying Danny outside his office. Maybe something just broke inside of him. Maybe he's just going to cry. Maybe he'll run after the man and not be afraid to say “fuck this shit, I love you”. But most probably will he just stay there, waiting to be more in control before putting on his tuxedo and his smiling mask. At least I'm good with keeping my pain hidden, Isaac thinks darkly. He feels alone. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaah !  
> Thanks for reading this and sticking with me ! Please do feel free to comment on whatever you feel like sharing about this story I alway love to hear it :)  
> Also i'm sorry I'm such a horrible tease x) Next chapter is Friday night, I'll try to update soon :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading me, I love you guys <3


	7. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know, they're talking about a revolution, like a whisper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been such a difficult chapter to write, thanks for bearing with the delay !  
> I believe your patience is about to be rewarded... I hope you enjoy this one and I don't disappoint anyone !

The lights are low and the music calm. There's a pianist playing Beethoven under the illuminated awning installed for the occasion. Luckily the sky is clear and the stars quite shiny. The wind is sometimes a little to strong, but nothing really inconvenient, putting aside the need for the women to check the holding of their dresses a bit more than usual. Isaac is standing in the right left corner of the roof with a glass of champagne he's barely touched because he knows he really can't handle his alcohol. On a scale of one to I've had only half a beer and I'm puking on the floor he'd be right around I've had one beer and I really should shut up. Ad it's no time to start babbling about his feelings right now. It wouldn't be good for him or for Scott. So yeah, he's nursing his champagne while discussing with the only board member he really appreciates and respects. Patty Leery is a tall, short haired woman in her mid-fifties, with a severe expression that is totally contradicted by the sharp lines around her mouth and eyes Isaac has only ever seen on people that smile a lot. She's a financial analyst and, although she takes none of your shit, she's fair and, contrary to many partners, doesn't hate Derek. Which should really be a proof to anyone that she's trustworthy. 

“What Hudson fails to see and seems quite obvious to me” Mrs. Leery is saying in a confidence tone “is that this firm couldn't work without Derek Hale and you as his support. The new addition Mrs. Martin made seems competent enough but will prevent you to hire anyone else for the next six month seeing the budget cuts we're forced to make.”

“I don't think Mr. Hale had any desire to do so any time soon anyway.” Isaac approves.

She nods slowly, taking a long sip of her gin & tonic before asking casually : “How is the case against Mr. Kidnay looking ?” 

Isaac smiles. “I believe this still falls under the attorney-client privilege protection Mrs. Leery. But you should be pretty free to ask him yourself and see where it goes. ”

The woman smiles contritely . “I apologize, I had to try. I just hope this won't bring us bad publicity.”

“We'll do our best as usual.” Isaac offers turning his head to see Erica and Boyd coming their way.

“And I have full trust into you skills. Is this not Mr. Boyd ?”

“I believe it is.” Isaac confirms with a smile, exchanging knowing look with his best friend whose arm is tucked under Boyd's strong biceps. 

“Good evening Mrs. Leery, I trust you're well ?” Boyd says with a charming smile, gently shaking the woman's hand.

“I am very well thank you Mr. Boyd.” She smiles widely.

“May I introduce to you my date, Erica Reyes. Erica, this is Patty Leery, our financial analyst.”

Mrs. Leery gives Erica a sizing look and nods appreciatively. Erica is gorgeous. Her golden hair are down her shoulders in large curls. The blue of her eyes is highlighted by a slight touch of liner and lashes that are escaping toward the sky. Her cheeks are a bit red from the wind, or the dancing or possibly just because of the looks she's getting from all around the room. The red dress she chose is perfect. Marrying her stunning curves and hanging loose wherever needed, her cleavage is also probably turning more than one head.

“Miss. Reyes it's a pleasure.” Patty Leery says with amiable smile “May I ask where you two met ?” She asks with a polite interest.

Boyd and Erica turns toward Isaac who nods before explaining : “As it happens Mrs. Leery, Erica's been a close friend of mine, almost like family, since we were four.”

“Oh, that is interesting. And what do you do for a living Miss. Reyes ?” Although Isaac's sure that as much as the financial expert is concerned, she doesn't care in the least about his friend's life details but it's nice of her to not ignore Erica who is so clearly not in her element.

From across the roof, Lydia makes a small sign for him to come and she's Jackson free so he excuses himself politely and walks to her.

“Is everything alright Isaac ?”

“Yeah.” he shrugs “I think Mrs. Leery is quite happy with how things went.”

“I believe too, And Donovan even paid me a compliment.” Lydia says with a mocking smile.

“Shocking.” Isaac smirks.

“I think Scott's passed the test didn't he ?” And she seems nervous to ask that.

Isaac's memories are quite vivid. Scott has walked into the room like he owned it. Not bragging, no show off but clearly in control. And Isaac had just _known_ thatthe other man didn't feel half as confident as he looked. And then Scott's eyes had found his and hadn't let go. Isaac knows he isn't the most expressive person ever but he had put all his heart into his body language and he really hopes Scott has caught the whole “I'm here for you, don't look at them, you're good” thing he tried to convey silently. Despite Isaac's nervousness twisting his stomach painfully, things went smoothly. No difficult questions, polite interest from the board members, and Scott doing everything Isaac had advised him to when they'd rehearsed earlier. That gave Isaac a weird mix of feelings halfway between pride, admiration and a urge to hug the man. Scratch that, kiss the hell out of him.

“I think he did.” Isaac confirms neutrally

“Speaking of which, have you seen him ? I've been looking for him since the end of the meeting, I was afraid Tattler would corner him on Kidnay.”

“No I haven't, I'll tell him you're looking for him if I see him. And don't worry, Scott hasn't even seen the Kidnay file, there's no information he could give Tattler that would harm anyone.” 

“How come he hasn't seen it ? I thought he was reviewing cases with you all week !”

“He was.” Isaac confirmed before adding, trying not to sound too accusatory or even worse, too bitter “But I studied Kidnay's case only today and Scott has been with you at all time.”

“Oh right okay. Makes sense.” Lydia answers taking a sip of her cosmopolitan “By the way, I was thinking I could pair him up with Boyd. What do you think ? I mean, clearly I can't have Peter monitoring him and he and Jackson love each other but they're fighting it like two wet cats in a sack so...”

“I... I think it's a great idea. They'll probably work wonders together.” Isaac approves fighting a sting of pure jealousy in his chest. His face must have shown something because Lydia looks at him, trying to hide a smug smile. “Ow Isaac I'm sorry, I'm so indelicate ! I know you enjoy working with Scott and I'm sorry I have to pair him up with someone else.”

Isaac shrugs, trying to hide his guilt “It's okay, it's not particularly Scott” he lies “It was just nice having someone else than Derek working with me on cases. You know I love my boss but he isn't the most... talkative and easygoing person ever and yes, this week has been quite entertaining.”

“Look at the bright side, you still have Danny !” Lydia answers with a wide grin “He and Scott looked so happy together at lunch I thought Scott would beg me to transfer Danny to his department.”

“Oh god Lydia please don't do that, I literally can't live without Danny, you aware of that right ?”

And the plain jealousy he's felt five minutes ago is back full swing because his former crush and the man he's currently in love with cannot end up together. They cannot because Isaac wouldn't survive. He's always been an emotional mess but this is clearly getting out of control.

“I am. And Scott didn't ask anyway.” Lydia answers calmly “Nobody will take Danny away from you, just like nobody will take you away from Derek, people know better than that. We, contrary to your and Derek's belief, are not dumb.”

“I've never insinuated that/”

“Calm down Isaac I was joking !” Lydia cuts with a refreshing laugh, “You should drink that glass you're nursing, you're way to tensed. The exam was before, now it's fun times !” she concludes taking few steps away “I have to go save my boyfriend from Donovan before this party gets ruined by a murder. Try to enjoy yourself and send me Scott when you find him.”

Isaac nods looking at her fast walk and the way Jeffrey Donovan's attention immediately turns toward the woman approaching like he's been suck into a black hole. Isaac sneers. Only Lydia has that kind of power on people really.

He takes a few steps away from the lights to go near the piano. It's a full moon he notices. So bright and round and this is just the most emo thing in the world. _Get a grip on yourself Isaac seriously_. 

“Isaac !”

He turns toward Stilinski who's waving him with a wide smile and Isaac can't help but give it back. The guy looks quite stunning in his – probably rented – smoking, hair neater than usual and walking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

“What are you doing here ?” Isaac asks curiously, welcoming the distraction “Are you officially Derek's date ?”

“Dude, no offense but are you sure you actually work with the guy ?” Stiles jokes “There's no better way to have him run away scared shitless than to mention anything remotely close to an engagement.”

It's a bit harsh but true and there's no bitterness in Stiles's tone, it's way more of a warming fondness that makes Isaac crave someone who'd think about him like that.

“Yeah I know.” he agrees taking a bit of Champagne “So what are you officially doing here ?”

“As it happens, my boss – not my pizza boss mind you, my other multinational pharmaceutic company boss – was very interested to know that I was in relations with some people from Martin & Hale because as it happens, you are the firm his father had recommended to him before he died. So he asked me to plan a meeting with you board members. When I talked to Derek about him he mentioned tonight and my boss thought it was perfect. Tadaa !” Stiles says without taking a breath to mock his theatrical, carefully rehearsed excuse. 

“I have to say you're good Stilinski.” Isaac laugh heartedly because really, what kind of person would bring multimillionaire client to a firm just to be able to attend a party with his boyfriend ? “So where's Derek and what does he think about this ?”

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, messing them a bit “He was discussing with my boss and Lydia and he sounded... pleased about it so I think I earned points.” Stiles says with a goofy smile “And that makes me think !” he snaps slapping his forehead looking somewhere between guilt and anger “I totally forgot ! It's all because Erica asked me about the smoking and then there was Jill – My boss's wife – talking to me and shit ! Derek's gonna kill me ! I didn't even think about it when I saw you !”

“Hey Stiles, breath, what is it ?”

“Derek wanted to see you. Right away. That's what I was doing. Getting you and a glass. Oh god I'm so useless sometimes !” Stiles whines adorably, visibly extremely afraid Derek will hate him for this which, in Isaac's experience, he won't.

“Come on !” Stiles orders trying to sound firm, “We need to find my boyfriend. I mean your boss, I mean partner. Fuck you this is too complicated. Let's find Derek.”

He grabs a very amused Isaac by the arm, pulling him through the crowed, getting them weird looks from some of the investors. Luckily for Isaac he spots Derek at a table with Allison before Stiles can make more of a scene and they're with them in few seconds.

“I'm so sorry Derek really !” Stiles apologizes, visibly trying not to hug the man until he forgives him while Allison greets Isaac, looking guiltily at his cheek where the bruise he has covered the best he could is still slightly visible.

Derek lets escape a small fond smile : “It's okay Stiles, no need to make a scene in front of your bosses and mine really.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You already said that.”

“But I truly am.”

“I know. And it's truly okay. Now why don't you take Allison for a dance ?”

And the girl blushes but looks so happy with the proposition nobody would have the heart to refuse anything to that face. Stiles protest a bit just for the record “At one point you'll have to stop sending me away Derek !”

“This sounds like a threat.” Derek notices visibly amused by the situation

“Maybe it is !” Stiles retorts, offering his arm to Allison who takes it shyly. “Mademoiselle...” he adds in French making her blushing even more. 

Derek follows them until they reach the dancing area and the crowed just eat them.

“Are you okay ?” Isaac asks because his boss didn't have the best meeting in the world.

“I'm fine, I'm grateful we have Patty on our side though, I thought Hudson would just shoot me in the head every time I opened my mouth. He really does think I'm profoundly incompetent doesn't he ?”

“I don't think he does.” Isaac corrects wincing “It has nothing to do with your professional skills believe me. He just hates you. Which, okay, is not the most comforting thing in the world but at least your competences are not in the equation.”

“What does he even hate me for ?” Derek asks frowning and Isaac feels his stomach twisting a little. He hadn't planned on telling Derek like this but seeing how the discussion goes... “Isaac just say it for fuck sake.” Derek growls annoyed.

“I hear he's dating Kate Argent now.” Isaac says wincing. 

Derek face tenses up, his fist clenching. Isaac puts a soothing hand on his shoulder. Feeling the contracted muscles under his palm. “Don't think about it ok ?” he asks Derek with his best puppy look, “You have so many awesome people with you now, you shouldn't worry about any of this.”

Derek nods slowly but his fists are not relaxing so Isaac waves a hand in front of his boss's face and says firmly : “Listen to me Derek” he points a hand toward the ceiling “Stiles.” than he almost get his hand on a floor level and adds “Kate.” And he sits back to his normal position “And the rest shouldn't matter okay ? What did you want me for ?”

Derek's eyes are glued to the dance floor, and more specifically on Stiles obviously. Stiles who is now dancing with another older woman. Isaac is about to give him a small push in the shoulder to encourage him to go and dance with his boyfriend. He can wait. “You should...” he starts but suddenly, his eyes catch Allison, now dancing happily with... Scott. And once again he's forced to notice, they... fit. There's no other word. They fit together. Maybe he's just seeing the dark side of things, maybe he already drunk too much. But it hurts. It hurts because it should be him. And yet, he has no right to think that does he ? 

“This is a bad idea.” Derek's voice says and Isaac answers automatically, all his thoughts turned toward Scott : “The worst idea ever.”

“What ?” Derek snaps and Isaac forces himself to look away from Scott and Allison “What ?” he answers trying to sound dumb, hoping Derek won't clue in.

“What are you talking about Isaac ?”

“I don't know, what are _you_ talking about ?”

“You were about to suggest that I go dance with Stiles and I don't think it's a good idea given the fact that Donovan already hates me that much. And I wouldn't want Kate to hear about him. I don't want to risk anything happening to him.”

These are not happy thoughts but Isaac can see the truth in it. “So, what did you wanted to see me for ?” he asks hoping to get the attention away from his slip. Once again, Derek is anything but dumb and he shoots him a suspicious look before shaking his head “As you wish. So, the thing I wanted to talk to you about... I had a long discussion with Lydia. And Peter. And Laura.”

And Isaac can't help but frown because they don't call Laura unless it's about something crucial and he can't think about anything that would require Laura's seal of approval. He's met her only twice and literally loved the woman though. She's so different from Derek it's scary. He snaps out of his thoughts about Derek's sister when his boss smiles.

Smiles.

Derek is fucking smiling. A wide, plain, true, wholehearted grin. Isaac almost jumps out of his chair. Derek shouldn't smile like that, it's scary. Truly scary. Derek actually looks like Peter. 

“Derek stop that. This is the most scary thing ever.”

“You know when you left the room earlier at the end of the meeting ?” Derek asks instead

Isaac nods, waiting nervously for what's next.

“I actually had one more question to put on vote with the partners.” Derek stops and wait few seconds

“For Christ's sake Derek just tell me already !” Isaac pleads starting to be really pissed off.

“I wanna make a toast... to our newest senior partner.” Derek says and Isaac doesn't get it. “Who … ? Do you … Do you mean me ?” he realizes mind blown while his boss's grin widened and it really shouldn't be physically possible but it is. Isaac doesn't really know what to feel. This is as unexpected as sudden and maybe Boyd should be first and maybe Isaac won't be good at it and/

“Isaac. Shut up your mind, be grateful and bottom's up, you'll have time to worry later okay ?”

“Derek I don't know what to say this... this is unbelievable.” Isaac babbles before Derek takes his glass insisting : “Bottom's up Lahey, you deserve it.”

So Isaac drinks. He shouldn't but seriously, what is the world doing with his emotions tonight ? What the fuck is he suppose to do with himself ? He puts his glass down and just goes with his instinct, hugging Derek. Just like that. And he lets him which is wonderfully weird. 

“Oi ! This is my boyfriend thank you very much !”

And Isaac just releases Derek with a smile while his boss snorts “Stiles, not here.” but the tone is just so tender Isaac melts. 

“So you have the right to qualify me as your boyfriend when you want but I can't ! Sounds like the most unfair thing ever !”

“Shut up, I'm not taking complaints tonight and neither is Isaac.” Derek retorts affectionately

“Isaac loves me !” Stiles retorts “Or at least he will when we'll have spend a bit more time together because I'm wonderful and you're just the most ungrateful person ever !” Stiles jokes winking at Isaac.

“There's some truth in that but I love you so it doesn't count.” Derek answers with such an earnest look in his green eyes Isaac feels his heart tightening a bit. And honest to god Stiles just _yelps_. Isaac smiles, and slowly takes a few steps back. This is private. He doesn't belong here. But then again he doesn't really belong anywhere does he ?

He crosses the roof and goes to Lydia. The woman is smiling and understands immediately : “Derek told you didn't he ?”

“He did.” Isaac confirms shaking his head “I cannot believe this is actually happening...” he adds because he really can't. “I'm so thankful to you guys, thank you Lydia.”

The girl hugs him tights. People tend to hug him a lot these days. It feels nice. 

“You're welcome Isaac.” She says when they make eye contact again. “Although it was mean of Derek to make it last like that, I couldn't wait for him to tell you because I am so not pairing Scott with Boyd...”

“What do you mean ?”

“You and Scott have worked perfectly this week and now that you're a senior partner and not only Derek's associates, you may choose a junior partner to work with. I was under the impression that Scott would be a good choice...”

Isaac tries not to frown, eyes darting toward the dancers. Is this a good idea ? And god knows he wants to say yes. His instincts are urging him to say yes because hello, spending all day with Scott, how awesome ? But he knows, deep down this is going to be hell all over again. Unrequited love is a bitch and he doesn't want to be here when Scott and Allison or anyone else – because there will be someone at some point no need to be Einstein to realize it – will marry, have babies and live happily ever after. He cannot witness how fine the man will be without him. Isaac knows eventually it would turn him into someone bitter and cold and he doesn't want to. 

He doesn't want to turn into his dad.

“And here I thought you'd be thrilled.” Lydia comments sounding a little bit disappointed

“Ah... I am Lydia, I'm just... I'm surprised. This is all a bit too much, I need to wrap my mind around all that's happening.” he smiles apologetically and Lydia gives him a understanding look.

“I understand. Well, enjoy you evening, take your time to think about it, I haven't told Scott yet, let me know on Monday what you think okay ?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks again Lydia.”

“You're welcome.”

Isaac leaves her feeling even more lost than before. Maybe tonight's the let's-make-Isaac's-emotion-a-fucking-boucing-ball night and nobody told him ? He shouldn't have finish his drink. He feels slightly dizzy and has trouble realizing what just happened to him. Senior partner really ? Scott could work with him really ? Just... how ? Is this even real ? _What is he suppose to do ?_ He's tempted to grab Erica and have his existential crisis with her but she looks so happy dancing a slow valse with Boyd he doesn't have the heart to.

He walks toward the bathrooms, going down the roof stairs quickly. 

He stops in the middle of the corridor because nobody's suppose to be there but there's a bump on the wall inside Peter's office. And a second one. Out of curiosity and without thinking, Isaac just opens the door to have a look inside.

There is few this Isaac truly regrets in his life. 

The first is being mean to his mother out of anger the last time they talk before she died.

The second is not having said a word against his father when he was beating the crap out of him.

The third is probably having tried to hook up Erica with his cousin.

Which would make opening this door the fourth thing he regrets the most in his entire life. And he's over Danny he really is. But nothing had prepared him for that.

Because yes, this is Danny's body pressed against the wall of Peter's office. Pressed against the wall by Peter. Peter who's got one hand _in Danny's pants_ and the other one on Danny's bare back. Shirts and vests are thrown on the floor, tie hanging loose and pants half way down the legs. Their lips are swollen, their cheeks deep red and Danny's eyes are too bright. Isaac's probably gonna be sick.

“Isaac wait, it's not...”

But he doesn't hear the rest of Danny's sentence. Danny. And Peter. Are sleeping together. In the office where anyone can walk on them like he just did. He's probably running now. The image is burning through his skull. He's properly angry by the time he reaches his office and he almost slams the door. This is the most dangerous thing ever. What were they thinking about ?! What if _Donovan_ had walk on them ? He hadn't made a move on Danny because he cared about Danny's life, about his job, he didn't want to ruin... what was Peter thinking about ? What... Why ?

He lets himself sinking into the floor and grabs his head between his hands. This is too much okay ? He cannot say if he stays like that for minutes or hours. His phone is buzzing regularly. Five, maybe four times. It must be Danny. Or maybe Peter. They must be worried he's gonna tell someone which is isn't because god, they're his _family._ He thinks, startled by the realization. There's a slight knock on the door. Isaac holds his breath. I cannot deal with them now. He needs _time._ Please not tonight. He needs a break. 

“Isaac ?”

Oh no. I cannot deal with Scott fucking McCall either. _Have some mercy here please._ He begs silently. But obviously someone is not doing their job because Scott opens the door anyway.

“Isaac whats wrong ?!” Scott asks alarmed. And okay maybe Isaac is sitting on the floor of his office, back against his desk and it must look weird.

“Please go away ?” Isaac supplies with a weird emotionless voice. He tries to breath normally but his lungs are painful. He feels more than he sees Scott going down on his knees next to him. 

“Nope. I cannot do that.” the other man says firmly.

Isaac lifts his head to meet the man's eyes. It's a whole new wave of sadness and unwanted feelings. “Are you having another crisis ?” Scott asks softly

“I wouldn't be able to tell you if I was.” Isaac answers without thinking. “You know that.”

“Yes. So what is it ?”

“I'm okay, really. Just... overwhelmed a bit.” Isaac lies slowly getting some sort of control over his feelings. Scott is so close and yet so far away from his reach. His hair are ruffled, his cheeks red and his forehead marked with tension. Isaac wishes he could wash away the man's worries. Scott's eyes feel like they're burning through his soul. Isaac almost jumps back when he sees a flash of anger reflected in those huge brown eyes usually so gentle.

“At some point you'll have to stop lying to me Isaac.” Scott growls. Isaac's eyes quickly follow the motion as the man grabs the front of his shirt. Then his head shoots back up to meet Scott's eyes, just in time to register the fact that he has moved in close, before Scott's lips press up against his own in a decidedly possessive and fierce kiss.

Completely stunned by the action Isaac's eyes go huge, mouth dropping open in shock as he processes both the feel of the man's lips on his and the fingers that are spread into his curls to control his head. That's about when he registers that Scott is taking advantage of his open mouth by adding his tongue… and okay… what the hell? And... wow.

Moaning low in his throat in reaction to whatever Scott's tongue is currently doing in his mouth, his brain having some problems functioning rightly at the moment, Isaac, without even trying to stop himself, lifts his own hands up to wrap them around the man's waist to draw him a little closer. Maybe their teeth are clashing a bit, maybe his head is in an awkward position and fuck maybe this is not how he'd imagined it but his heart is beating so fast it's almost painful and he can _feel_ the man's body against his. It's so real and warm he can't help a shiver when Scott lets escape what sounds like a low needy sigh. 

Eventually though, the other man breaks off the contact of their lips and Isaac opens his eyes, never been more scared of what he'll see in front of him. Scott's face is a mask of shock, fear and sadness that makes Isaac's air trapped in his lungs. Before he's actually able to talk, Scott's lips are moving fast and incoherently and Isaac has to concentrate to understand what the man, is actually saying : “Oh God Isaac I'm so sorry ! I shouldn't.. I really shouldn't have done that ! Oh my god I'm sorry I know you're not.. I mean I know you're not .. I know you're not interested I wasn't... Shit I wasn't thinking I'm sorry.. I know you have feelings for Danny and you don't really like me I... I shouldn't have overstepped...”

Wait... What is Danny doing in there ? Nothing coming out of the man's mouth makes sense because : “I don't have feeling for Danny.” he blurts out instinctively.

Scott shuts up. “I don't.” Isaac says and maybe his laughing a little bit because none of this makes any sense whatsoever but it feels important. “I... had.” he explains trying to mark how honest his answer is “I had for years but I don't anymore. I don't. And Scott ? ” 

“Yes ?” Scott breath weakly.

And framing the man's face between his hands is all he can think about. There is nothing he wants more than to go back to tasting Scott's mouth because that's the only thing that makes sense right now and the hell with the world. He reaches for the man's lips, desperately losing himself in the kiss. One of Scott's hand slides slowly on his stomach, making Isaac's body so hot he can't help a low groan, trying to not forget how to breath in the process. Isaac forces himself to break the kiss. “I do...” he pants “I do like you Scott.”

“Good.” Scott answers going back to the snogging and Isaac won't complain really because this is perfect. Maybe they stay like that for minutes. Maybe hours. Scott's legs spread around Isaac's waist, resting on his thighs, hands entangled, exchanging body heat through hungry kisses.

That's when reality chooses to hit back full force. “Isaac you in there ?” and the door flies open and Erica freezes when she sees them.

In his surprise and panic, Isaac almost shoves Scott on the floor, heart resting slightly when he sees his best friend. What was he thinking ? He wonders, grabbing the man's hands to help him up, it could have been _anyone !_ He was just angry at Danny and Peter to take such a risk and yet, he isn't even better is he ? Scott's hand squeezes his, eyes fiercely telling Isaac's mind to shut up. The silence is stretching before suddenly Erica starts saying with a frown : “This is annoying Isaac. I was about to yell at you for not answering your phone and scared the shit out of us all but You somehow managed to find the best excuse of the world. This is just unfair ! Although now you have no reason anymore to be miserable so I don't want to see anything else in your face than a smile for at least a year Zac !”

“A week.” Isaac bargains more out of habits than because he really want to protest.

“Six month.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Two and a half.”

“Sold.” She agrees grin spreading widely. “Although guys... You really should be taking this into a bedroom or for fuck sake, at least locking the door, I am so not paying for Derek's life of therapy if he walks on you.”

Isaac can't help a short happy laugh : “Okay, duly noted.” he says, entangling his fingers with Scott's “Now please go away ?” he asks with his most puppy-dog eyes

“I'm going but Isaac ?”

“Yeah ?”

“You're not going to freak out and ruin all of this are you ?”

“I'll try not to.” he promise solemnly purposefully not looking at the man at his side whose watching their exchange in silence. Erica winces : “Not good enough. Scott, please don't let him be stupid about this okay ?”

“No way.” Scott reassures her firmly, sliding a strong arm around Isaac's hips, preventing him to go anywhere.

Erica nods and then she's gone, closing the door behind her. Scott turns toward Isaac, backing him up against his desk. 

“Maybe we should/” Isaac starts feeling ridiculously nervous. 

“The only thing we should do,” Scott cuts him with a newfound predatory grin on his face “is deciding if we are going to my place or yours.”

“But/”

“Isaac, let's agree to not worry about it tonight okay ? I've been yearning for this since I first saw you and seriously if I don't get you naked in a bed ASAP I'm going to die of frustration and it really won't be pretty so please don't.” Scott's tone is halfway between a plea and an order and his eyes full of... of lust. Isaac has sudden rush of blood south and he knows he's blushing under Scott playful grin. And then the man is kissing him again and Isaac can't think about anything else. There is no hesitation or gentleness in those lips. It's all filth and want and need and “Fuck.” Isaac moans when Scott's knee comes between his legs. “My point exactly.” Scott answers mockingly with a husky voice that has Isaac hardening even more, digging his fingers in the man's back.

“Mine.” Isaac manage to say between two kisses.

“Okay.” Scott answers before attacking Isaac's neck, biting slightly the skin, sucking it into a purple little spot, hands getting under the Isaac's shirt and there's not much Isaac can do to not be too loud about it.

“You should.. go first.. Ughdothatagain.”

Scott nods but seems to be unable to get away from him. “I really should go.” the man says breathing heavily.

“Yes.” Isaac confirms with a voice and a look that means that he'd rather kill himself than let the other man go. “You really should.”

Scott kisses him again. Once.“I will.” Twice. “See you.” Three times. “Right outside.” four times “Okay ?”

“Don't leave without me.” Isaac begs trying to fix forever the taste of Scott's mouth in his mind.

“I won't.” Scott answers firmly before stumbling away from him. Isaac's arms fall back at his side. This sudden emptiness feels so awkward that maybe if he wasn't so desperate and horny Isaac would just laugh so hard.

“See you in five.” Scott says hand on the doorknob.

“Yes.” Isaac nods in a breath.

And he's gone. Isaac grabs the desk, fearing that his knees won't support him much longer. If this is a fucking wet dream again, maybe waking up will really kill him this time. He lifts a hand in his neck on the sensible spot Scott has left in the crook of his shoulder. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts but it's hard. Pun intended. 

Should he go now ? What time is it ? Is there anyone left in the building ? He shoots a look at his clock and realize it's actually only midnight. He has been there for half an hour only how is that even possible ? He grabs his vest, readjusts his collar and walk out heart beating trying to ignore the negative thoughts. Maybe Scott will have realize he really doesn't want Isaac all things considered. Maybe he will be gone without him. Maybe this was all just a giant mistake. Or a dream.

“Isaac ?”

He jumps startled. “I've been looking for you !” Danny adds reproachfully when Isaac doesn't answer right away.

“I'm sorry.” he says carefully, remembering way to vividly the scene in Peter's office “I... I needed to clear my mind.”

“No I'm the one who should be sorry.” Danny says looking extremely guilty. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I... I've been dating Peter ?”

“I kind of deduced that yeah...” Isaac smiles genuinely not angry anymore “And I'm happy for you if the man is the one you chose I mean... why not ? But please be more careful next time – I'm so not setting a foot in Peter's office never again by the way, Urgh ! – if you get caught and then fired I swear I'm gonna kill you ! How am I suppose to run this office without you ?”

“I promise you we'll be more careful.” Danny swears solemnly looking extremely relieved. “And by the way, Derek told me, Congratulation for your promotion !” 

“Uh... thanks I guess. I haven't really... wraped my mind up around it yet.” To be honest he kind of forgot about it til now because Scott and kisses and Sex, speaking of which : “I'm kind of tired, I... I'm gonna head back home okay ?”

“Yeah sure, rest, you deserve it.” Danny smiles fondly

“Tell Peter if he doesn't put a lock on his door next time and you're fired because of him I'll kill him myself okay ?”

“Will do.” Danny smirks before waving at him when Isaac board the elevator.

This is the longer ride ever and Isaac is about to tear away his own head because too much thinking, too much voices and bad, useless feelings when the doors finally open on the ground floor. He almost run out in the street, eyes nervously searching for any sign of Scott. When their looks find each other, Isaac feels his breath getting smoother all of a sudden. Scott waves a cab before he looses the use of his hands because he needs to keep Isaac close to him. The ride is taking way too long and they barely manage to keep the hungry hands and mouth away from each other. Luckily Isaac succeeds to grab his keys and unlock his door even with eyes closed and Scott snogging off his face enthusiastically.

When finally they're inside, door closed, Scott manhandles him against the wall and Isaac could swear this is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his entire life. Scott is rubbing himself against his thigh and Isaac can feel how hard the man is which is a relief really seeing how painfully hard he is himself. Scott wants him. He breaths. He wants him for real. Scott's mouth moves back into his neck and... clothes, why is there so much clothes ?! His hands are shaking while he stumbles to unbuttoned the other man's shirt, trying not to give up to urge to just bloody rip it apart already. Scott's hands slide under his thighs to his ass and he groans before literally lifting Isaac who just has the time to circle the man's waist with his legs and squeeze to not fall. Scott has a content sigh and resume hungrily working Isaac's throat while his hands brush against his crotch trying to unbelt him. Isaac can't help a loud moan “Fuck...” he breaths out, framing Scott's face to get his mouth back on his. “Scott...” the other man's hands are suddenly back on his face, caressing his cheeks, cradling his hair almost tenderly and Isaac's heart's beating so fast. “Isaac...” Scott's voice is so rough Isaac's eyes shoot open. Scott's cheeks are flushed and his big sweet brown eyes shining with such lust and promises Isaac feels his body shivers. The other man's hand go back down between his legs.

“Oh fuck...” Isaac whines weakly “Scott... please.” And yes, he's begging. Literally begging. He tries to keep Scott's hand off him just for few seconds. Just the time to make the sentence. “Sc... Scott... p...lease.”

“What is it baby ?” the other man murmurs with a needy tone in his ear and Isaac almost forgets what he is about to ask but Scott's hands on his cock feels so good and he begs in a breath “I... I want you to fuck me. Please.”

And Isaac can feel Scott's smile into the kiss he gives him as an answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is... I know, the end suck but first of all, I'm so terribly sorry for my poor attempt at smut, I'm quite competent in this in French but it's like the first time I'm writing some in English and it's a real struggle so please don't throw tomatoes at me if anything in there :  
> a) doesn't make sense  
> b) makes you wanna laugh your ass off  
> c) sound awkawrd or stupid  
> d) Obi Wan Kenobi  
> or all of the above really ! I couldn't go any further by fear of ruining it so I thought this would be a good way to end this chapter :)
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me and the last two chapters should be up soonish :)  
> lovexx


	8. Saturday & Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Isaac being Isaac, Scott being bossy and boys being horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i've been taken up by Uni work and I thought I'd be able to post this chapter sooner so i'm sorry for the delay. I hope this is satifying for everyone, I really did my best !

**Saturday**

His body is aching. Isaac lies in bed, wondering for a moment where he is, why he does feel so tired and why the hell are his muscles so sore. He's got a strange sensation in his stomach but he can't name it. It's not pain though, it's more... maybe adrenaline. He carefully opens an eye and groans. The light in his room is too bright. Why didn't he close the bloody curtains last night ? … Oh shit. He jolts in a brisk movement that has his back painfully protesting. Last night. Scott. But almost immediately he realizes he's distressingly alone in his bed. Of course. It makes sense. It does ! Scott had said he wanted him. He had _proved_ he wanted him so blissfully hard. Didn't mean Scott had any intentions of... of staying right ? There's still office rules, there's still Isaac inability to express any kind of feelings and... and what ? They didn't get married or anything last night, the man is free to go whenever he likes. Scott hadn't even expressively said he liked him so what ? He probably had previous engagements or something.

Isaac gets out of bed, cold, sweaty and sticky, fighting a misplaced hope, he walks toward the kitchen but yeah... his flat is plain simple empty. No note, not even a sign that another person's been there with him. It's okay, he breaths, he not going to have a breakdown or anything. No crying. And it doesn't matter if Scott sounded so hot and tender during the night, buried deep inside him. And it doesn't matter if this had been one of the best fuck of his life. And it doesn't matter either that Isaac's heart hurts so much because all of this goes so much above the physical bliss. None of it matter. He's strong and mature and he's gonna handle this like an adult not a freaking heartbroken teenager.

Hot water is a bliss though, washing away the remains of the night. When he's out of the shower, Isaac considers calling the man but chickens out. He's nothing but a coward anyway. Except he doesn't now what to do with himself now and it's quite early in the morning so what now ? 

He feels some of the weight being lifted from his shoulders when he closes his door, letting the cold and empty flat behind. He walks quickly noticing that he's forgotten his phone. Which could be something good because it'll prevent him from drilling holes into it, waiting for a text or a call that obviously won't come. Nobody ever calls him on weekends anyway. Fifteen minutes later he's knocking at Erica's door wishing very hard his best friend is here and awake.

“Isaac ?” Erica's eyes size him up with surprise “Come on in it's freaking cold !”

Isaac shrugs but welcomes the warmth of the familiar place. He was afraid she would be asleep but the woman looks like she's been up for a while now and that is strange because Erica's not a morning person. “What have you done ?” she asks suspiciously “Where did it go wrong ?”

Isaac crosses his reflection in the mirror and doesn't recognize himself. He looks exhausted and almost haunted. “I don't know.” he answers quietly shaking his head. Erica pours him some coffee and handles it to him with a short sign of the head for him to go on. “I... we went back to mine. It was... fantastic.” and yes he has flashes in his head that have him blush furiously “And then I don't know, I just woke up alone this morning so... I came here.” he finishes, taking a long sip of caffeine.

She stares at him silently for a minute, while toasts are grilling, filling the kitchen with a delicious smell. Isaac's stomach grumbles but they both ignore it : “Did you call him ?”

“No.”

Erica's eyes suddenly loose their warmth “Maybe he had things to do and left you a note you didn't see ?”

“Believe me.” Isaac answers between his teeth because he doesn't like the way she's judging him right now. “If he'd left a note I would have seen it.” his bitter tone clearly implying that he had turned his room ( and the rest of the flat really ) upside down just to be sure he hadn't missed any message any ways. “It's like all this was just a fucking dream” he goes on because he has a sudden rush of anger and man he's tired to always trying to control his feelings “There was no sign of him being here at all and I know I'm not the best with getting people but I'm pretty sure nothing says _this doesn't mean anything_ more than leaving in the middle of the night without a word.”

She winces but don't seem to back off under his sudden bad mood : “I'm convinced if you'd call him he'd have a proper explanation.” she says grabbing the bread out of the toaster. 

“Maybe I don't wanna hear it.” Isaac snaps “I'm tired of people blowing hot and cold all the time and making my emotions a fucking mess. I'm not calling him to hear that this isn't possible or whatever bullshit. I am _not_ calling him.” he concludes, knuckles whitening around his mug, not daring to look at his best friend in the eyes. His mistake because it's the only thing that allows her to be able to slap him at the back of his neck and “Aouch ! Thanks for that !”

“I swear to god you're the dumbest person alive Isaac !” she starts, fists on her hips, menacingly “And blind on top of it ! Because the guy is so totally into you it's getting ridiculous and I'm just tired of you running away from happiness when if you just took a risk you could be all rainbows, unicorns and fucking glitter. There _is_ an explanation and you're going to call him. Now.” she orders firmly

“I don't have my phone.” he retorts stealing a toast, wondering if he's gonna be able to escape. Erica glares at him while grabbing her own phone and Crap. Does she have his number ? She dials someone but it's obvious it's not Scott when she starts speaking. And it's really disturbing how someone can sound that honeylike when looking about to shoot someone. “Hey you... No everything's fine, you ? … Yeah me too. I can't wait for this, I've been wanting to see this art show like forever... Yeah I'm happy too?... Hey so I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have Scott's number would you ?”

Boyd of course. Isaac is doomed. Erica's the devil. This world is screwed. 

“Thank you honey... Oh no nothing don't worry... Yes... Me too. See you soon.”

“I”m not calling him.” Isaac says firmly when she hangs up.

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Zac...”

“Don't Zac, me I'm not.”

“It's your ass I'm gonna Zac if you don't phone him right now.”

And the flat ring bell prevents Isaac from answering properly about how she's sorely mistaken if she thinks he's gonna bail anytime soon.

“When I'm back you'll call him even if I have to make you eat that phone.” she threatens before walking out. He breath slowly. He seriously considers running to the fire stairs to escape her, trying to determine how angry she would be. Yes she'd be mad but she'd forgive him in the end, she always does. He doesn't even know why really. And yes okay, maybe he's walking toward the emergency exit when he hears her calling him from the other room “Zac ! Can you come here a minute babe ?”

he sighs heavily. No he wouldn't have done that anyway. He said he was going to handle this as an adult so no running away from the fire stairs. He crosses the room to enter the lobby before freezing. Oh. Right. Of course. Scott. Scott looking anxious and tired and _rumpled_ with his clothes from last night and a crafty bag in his hand.

“I'll let you two alone, I have to prepare for my date anyway.” Erica says smiling at Isaac like the cat that got the cream. He watches her go, kind of refusing to look at the man that was in his bed only few hours ago. Well, more like a lifetime ago he feels. 

“Isaac ?”

He turns toward him and sees the tentative smile on Scott's lips. He takes a deep breath before asking with his more neutral tone, quite happy with his ability to control his feelings and body and not throw himself at the man : “Where were you ? I mean, no hard feelings or anything but... you disappeared.”

Scott winces and lifts the bag in his hand. There's a Starbuck logo on the side : “I... I thought breakfast would be nice. I thought I'd be back before you woke up but I overestimated the ability of people to make their own damn coffee.” he explains apologetically.

Isaac's breath eases evidently. And Erica's right because he's just the dumbest person ever. Ever. “Oh... I do feel extremely stupid right now.” he admits because it's Scott and not Erica and he trusts the man enough to know he won't make fun of his embarrassment. “Just so you know. So please, feel free to say or do anything else in the meantime okay ?”

Scott smiles warmingly and Isaac's heart make a fucking looping in his chest. “When I came back to a closed door, I figured you might have freaked out and Erica's place was my first guess.” he says with fondness that has Isaac melting like ice cream in August.

“Maybe you're starting to know me a little bit too well.” Isaac answers with a slow delighted grin. Scott makes a step towards him. “Did you try to call me first ?” Isaac asks out of curiosity, taking a step on his own.

“No.” Scott answers slowly eating the distance between them, explaining : “I thought if you were mad at me you might not answer.” Isaac smiles. “Erica was trying to bully me into calling you.”

Scott lifts an eyebrow “Were you going to ?” Isaac wrinkles his nose with a puppy dog look “No.” he provides “I was considering fleeing through the fire exit.” 

Scott's hands gently grab Isaac's hoodie while his grin widens “I like that you're adorably stubborn.”

Isaac lets himself being pulled into the man's arms “I like that you find that adorable and not annoying.” he admits because Scott would have all the reasons of the world to be upset against him but he doesn't. He's here, arms spread around him, warm and reassuring. “I like you.” Scott concludes and Isaac can't help himself because Scott is perfect. He crushes their lips together. He can feel the other man smile into the kiss before adding his tongue and blocking all Isaac's thoughts in the process. It's all sweet and affectionate and...

“Urgh, You guys are absolutely disgustingly adorable.” Erica's voice comments from behind. “But please don't have sex in my corridor, pretty please with a cherry on top ?”

Scott giggles against his chest and Isaac can't help but tighten his hold on the shorter man, burying his head in his soft messy dark hair.

“Let's go.” Scott whispers in his ear, fingers running under his shirt at the small of his back, giving Isaac goosebumps.

“Okay.” he agrees before turning his head toward the girl “Erica... I hate you you know that ?”

“I know, now please go away !” she smiles fondly, looking at them disappear behind the door.

 

* * *

 

“We need to eat something first.” Isaac protests, falling back onto his bed, giggling in spite of himself when Scott's hands slides on hips, tickling him lightly.

“That can wait.” the other man retorts with a predatory grin, climbing on top of him, one knee on each side of his waist. Scott's hands slide up under Isaac's shirt, slowly exposing his torso, nails brushing against the bare sensitive skin.

“But I'm hungry.” Isaac complains weakly, closing his eyes, teeth biting his lower lip, trying to keep thinking straight.

“Me too.” Scott groans avidly, lifting Isaac's shirt above his head to throw it away before diving in his neck, thoroughly licking his skin. And god it feels so amazing Isaac suddenly becomes oblivious of anything that is not Scott. Anything that is not Scott's mouth on his burning skin. Scott's hands digging in his hips, probably leaving bruises, while firmly keeping him pined down on the mattress. Scott's very naked and muscled back under his fingers. Scott's harsh breath. Scott's brown eyes shining with so much intensity and craving Isaac can't help a whine because “God what you do to me... Scott this isn't fair.” he moans, reaching for Scott's hair. Scott lets out an approving groan sliding his tongue back into Isaac's mouth. “Not. Meant. To be fair.” Scott pants between the wet and urging kisses and Isaac feels the man so hard against his thighs. He reaches for the Scott's jeans without thinking and a shot of pain hits him when Scott's teeth bite into his lower lips. Isaac's heart starts racing in his chest because it feels amazing. Somewhere between numb fingers and clumsy gestures, they manage to get rid of their jeans and pants, Scott sitting on Isaac's lap, head resting on his chest. Isaac tries and fails miserably to stay quiet when Scott's teeth gently come nibbling on his nipples and a shiver of plain lust passes trough his entire body. Isaac doesn't even realize he's pulling Scott's hair before the man groans and Isaac can't help but apologize in a rush with a breathless voice “I'm sorry I didn't mean to...”

“No.” Scott cuts him roughly “Isaac... Don't stop.”

Isaac anxiously looks into the other man's eyes for confirmation because yeah, he had been with guys that were not against a little rough play but he never thought that... Scott... but the big brown eyes are so confident and trusting that Isaac's finger harden by themselves in the thick black hair while he cups Scott's chin to kiss him again. He is so never getting tired of kissing those lips. Scott lets escape a low moan from the back of his throat while his hand goes down to their painfully hard cocks pressed against one another. Isaac's breath starts jerking under the touch and once again Scott is biting his lips a bit too hard and it doesn't even matter because it all feels incredibly good. “Fuck...” Isaac hisses in a breath.

Scott is now circling their erections together, fingers slick with precum slowly moving up and down their length shooting waves of pure pleasure along Isaac's spine. It is so blissfully good maybe Isaac will lose his mind. Until suddenly Scott seems to want more when he withdraws his hand, eyes reopening and locking into Isaac's, firmly planting his nails into his chest, silently checking that it's ok, and then forcing Isaac to bend down on his back again. And the last coherent thought in Isaac's mind has him twisting his body to reach inside is bed table for the lube bottle and the condom box, which are already half empty from the previous night. Scott snatches it from him and put it in arm's reach before forcing him to rest on the mattress never breaking eye contact. And then Scott is making his way down his body with an exquisite mix of lips and teeth, kissing, licking and biting and once again, no matter how hard he bites his tongue, there is nothing Isaac can do to not be loud about how good it feels. Scott's tongue arrives on his hipbone slowly licking the pale skin above his cock, nose rubbing into the thin trail of fair hair going down between his legs. The man's hands are accompanying his mouth, brushing on the inside of his thigh in a delicious tease, carefully not touching his erection, leaving Isaac's cock twitching at each brush of fingers. Isaac can't help but raise his pelvis to try to meet Scott's teasing hands but the latter grins evilly. “Tell me.” Scott purrs, planting short kisses under his navel “What should I do now ?”

“You're.. uggghn... the worst... aaaah... tease... ever..” Isaac pants, fist clenching in the sheets under him, following the rhythm imposed by Scott's playful tongue.

“Not convincing me to do anything...” Scott informs and only the roughness in his voice betrays the fact that he's as tuned on by this as Isaac is.

“Please...” Isaac hisses “Scott...”

“Yes ?” Scott asks teasingly.

“I... I want you to... suck my cock.” Isaac blurts breathlessly. And just like that, Scott's tongue reaches the tip of his erection and everything becomes a blur. Scott's mouth feels amazing, all wet and incredibly warm, sliding his cock between his teeth and the inside of his jaw, licking all his length, reaching for his balls from time to time. Isaac is taken aback by how deep the man can take him, all the way down his throat, the tip of his nose brushing against his skin, cheeks hollowed. Isaac is absolutely oblivious of anything else than his cock buried deep inside Scott's mouth. He's trying to voice how good Scott makes him feel but his attempt ends up in a loud cry when a cold slick finger runs between the cheeks of his ass before starting to ease its way inside him. “Fuck Scott... I... I'm not going to last very long...” and it's already a miracle he has enough voice to say that out loud. He can feel Scott's lips twisting into a smile around his cock and suddenly there's a second finger joining the first. Isaac moan loudly while the other man works him gently and efficiently at the same time. When a third finger comes and Scott starts thrusting further, Isaac is pulling the man's hair so hard Scott must be hurt but he cannot help himself. He lifts his head slightly meeting Scott's intense gaze, taking the sight of Scott's flushed and swollen mouth gagged by his hard cock, lips red and stretched with a slight trail of saliva down his chin, and gives a helpless moan before using the hand buried into Scott's hair to impose the man a faster rhythm thoroughly fucking Scott's mouth with abandon almost afraid this is just another wet dream he could wake up any minute. 

“Scott...” Isaac tries to warn Scott but he cannot finish his sentence. Isaac comes in Scott's mouth like he never came before. Crying loudly, fingers buried deep inside his ass, shooting heavy loads of thick cum into the other man's throat. “Jesus Christ Scott... you are … God... Scott... that was... Jesus...” he blurts incoherently while Scott go back up, sliding his fingers out of Isaac's gaping ass shutting him up with an hungry kiss before whispering roughly from his sore throat “Now I'm gonna fuck you Isaac... so hard...” And Isaac still hazed and quivered by his powerful orgasm just nods furiously, yes. Yes. He wants Scott inside him so bad. He lets the other man manhandle him to rest on his belly before lifting his ass to find a comfortable position and he hears the sounds of a condom being torn open. Isaac's whole body shivers with anticipation and he tries to catch a glimpse of the other man but Scott's hand clench into his neck, forcing him to keep his head down and Isaac has absolutely no objection against that. He didn't even know he liked being dominated that much but obviously he does. He really, _really_ does. And then the head of Scott's cock nudges at the curve of his ass, slippery fingers spreading his cheeks before impossibly slowly pushing inside him, big and a bit uncomfortable at first but perfect too, making him gasp like a pron star in spite of himself. Instinctively Isaac is pushing back with a move of his hips against the man until Scott his buried balls-deep inside his ass, panting feverishly. Scott leans against his back, sticky fingers caressing Isaac's muscled shoulders, before replacing the nails bruising the skin of his neck by his teeth. As it happens, Scott is very fond of biting and surprisingly, Isaac has nothing against it. If anything the slight pain helps him realize this is real. So very beautifully real. “God...” Scott moans hoarsely “You are so gorgeous like that Isaac...” and then he settles a fierce, strong rhythm, slamming against Isaac's ass in a way that sends him straight to heaven with loud gasps, helplessly holding onto the mattress. “Fuck... Scott... harder... _please._ ” he begs between his teeth and Scott complies, smiling against his shoulder. “Do you like that baby ?” he whispers nibbling on his earlobe. And once again Isaac can't find it in himself to protest being called “baby” because “Yes ohgodyes. Ughn... don't stop.”

“So gorgeous...” Scott replies hoarsely thrusting faster and faster until suddenly he's coming nice and hard inside Isaac with a harsh cry, clenching his nails into his biceps probably to the blood although again, Isaac has absolutely no objection against it. Scott quickly get rids of the condom, fighting the effect of his mind-blowing orgasm and then collapses into the mattress. Isaac rolls slightly on his side to snuggle against the man's quivering body. Scott slides his arms around him, pulling him closer and burying his face into Isaac's curls with a content sight.

They cuddle in silence for a while, peacefully enjoying each other presence and taking conscience of how perfect everything suddenly seems to be.

Until Isaac's stomach loudly decides to give his opinion and Scott laugh lightly while Isaac reddens. “I'm sorry.” he hears the other man apologize in a smile “You were right, maybe we should've eat first.”

“Nope.” Isaac answers nuzzling into Scott's neck “This... this was perfect.”

And Scott's smile could light up all Manhattan.

 

* * *

 

As it happens, Scott can actually cook. And cook really well. Isaac's kitchen hasn't smell that good since... hu... since ever actually. He and Erica have always been more fond of frozen lasagna and Chinese take away but this... this is another level : Mushroom risotto. And Scott happens to be almost as bossy in the kitchen as in bed but Isaac don't mind. I finds out that he doesn't hate something as boring as cutting mushrooms or turning a sauce again and again. Just as long as Scott is there, talking to him animatedly, looking at him with caring eyes and laughing heartedly with him, Isaac could stay here is whole life. Okay so maybe he won't need to spend his whole life in the kitchen to be with Scott but the idea is there. Stuck in his head. Isaac cannot point the moment when he'd realized his crush on Scott was way more than a crush. Isaac has fallen hard for the man and now he's afraid everything will disappear as it has come. There hasn't been any time in his life where Isaac was this happy without anything bad happening right after and it is scaring as hell.

“I can almost feel your thoughts going the wrong way Isaac.” Scott informs him, grabbing some Parmesan in the fridge. “Come back with me.” he adds softly like a plea and Isaac bites his lip guiltily.

“Sorry.” he apologize also he has no idea why.

“What are you worried about ?” Scott asks resting a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Derek and Lydia mostly.” he says in a half lie because he's more like afraid for the future in general but he really doesn't want to scare the man away by talking about relationship and their future together when they've only been sleeping together for like 24 hours.

“What about them ?”

“Well I don't know you with Lydia but I literally can't lie to Derek so I have no idea what happens when they start asking questions. And this... I mean we, sleeping together is like, forbidden so...”

“Do you really think Derek will get you fired ?” Scott asks with an obvious disbelief.

“Not really but the board might force him to.”

“The board will never hear it.” Scott retorts lifting a hand to cup Isaac's head and gently making him look up “Neither Derek nor Lydia will never tell them anythings and as long as we are careful not to be too obvious in the office, everything will be fine you'll see.”

“So...” Isaac starts slowly before taking a deep breath, trying not to loose the courage to ask his question “This...I mean... you being here and... this... you... you see it as a sort of... possibly permanent kind of thing ?”

And there is so much fondness in Scott's eyes that Isaac's heart is probably melting like a marshmallow in a campfire. Scott's hand softly strokes his cheek, brushing away a curl before kissing him hot and hard. When they break off the kiss Scott's predatory grin is back on his lips and Isaac wonders if it is not his new favorite thing about the man : “I thought you knew that but from now on... you're stuck with me.” Scott informs him before pulling him into another fierce and heated kiss.

“Scott.” Isaac protest into the other man's mouth when his hands starts snicking under his shirt. 

“What ?” Scott asks freezing, a worried look passing through his eyes.

“I am so into the idea of you using any stable surface of this kitchen to fuck me deep and hard” and Scott's gaze makes him shiver with want and need but he forces himself to ignore his body to finish with an apologetic smile : “but right now we really need to eat.”

Scott gives up with a frustrated groan and walks back to the slowly cooking rice. Isaac can't help himself, he has to add “I'm so not the one who decided to cook a fucking Risotto instead of just re-heating pizza from the freezer or order take away though...”

“Shut up.” Scott orders sternly and Isaac giggles lightly because Scott pouting is the cutest thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

“Don't get me wrong I love Risotto...”

“ _Shut up !”_ Scott repeats turning his back on him, visibly trying very hard to not let his pouting turn into a wide smile.

“But what I like the most...” Isaac adds, standing up to embrace the man from behind, feeling all warm and fuzzy when Scott's body moves accordingly to fit perfectly against his “... is that you wanted to cook for me.” he finished, nuzzling into Scott's hair “I find it very attractive.” he adds playfully yet totally honest.

“Just admit it already.” Scott answers cheekily, sighing slightly in Isaac's cuddle “You just like me.”

“I do like you.” Isaac acknowledges softly “And you perfectly know that.”

“Yes.” Scott answers not sorry in the least “But I like to hear you say it.”

“Well I like you Scott McCall.”

A lot. In a probably permanent sort of way. And he's probably going to get hurt eventually because Scott's gonna leave like anyone else but for the time being, Isaac would like to be able to enjoy every single minutes with the man he's in love with.

“I'm gonna have a hard time getting rid of all your negative thoughts am I not ?” Scott asks quietly and Isaac realizes he has tensed involuntarily against his lover.

“I'm sorry.” Isaac whispers 

“Is it again because of the office ?”

“No.” Isaac answers, breaking off their cuddle to grab what he need to lay the table. To not let Scott the time to ask further question on his sudden dark mood he adds quickly “But speaking of which, has Lydia told you ?”

“What ?” Scott asks curiously but eyes indicating they're not done with the previous conversation.

“I've been promoted.”

Scott's face lit up and he beams : “Isaac it's fantastic ! Congrats ! Why didn't you tell me ?!”

“Before or after you fucked me ?” Isaac retorts teasingly and Scott nods accepting that his question was stupid

“Fair point. But that's awesome ! If you're a senior partner they'll think twice before threatening to fire you don't you think ? Plus you get to be you own boss !”

“Yeah... and I get to choose a junior partner to torture daily...”

He lets the time for the information to sink in and he can tell the exact time Scott realizes what that means.

“So... So you could tell Lydia... So we could... ?”

“We could.” Isaac confirms before adding, heart hurting a bit “But I won't.”

The hurt look into Scott's eyes has Isaac hurriedly reach for the man and pulling him into a feverish hug before explaining quickly “Don't get me wrong, I would love to ! This week has been amazing and you're a damn good lawyer.”

“But ?” Scott asks resigned, nuzzling into his neck

“But I want us to be able to go on seeing each other and you not being under my direct hierarchy will definitely help out case if anything goes wrong and possibly save our jobs.” and he had given some serious thoughts about it and it sucks but maybe it's better that way : “Besides.” he adds playfully “We really need to work and I honestly can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands off you long enough, can you ?”

“Definitely can't.” Scott approves, pressing a teasing tongue against Isaac's lips.

“Can't we just eat already ?” Isaac whines, frustrated, kissing Scott back ardently.

“Yes it should be good now.” Scott answers with a needy ton, before adding between two kisses “Now we eat. And then we'll fuck until our bodies are too exhausted to function.”

As it happens, Isaac agrees wholeheartedly. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

 “Isaac...”

“Humpf... Rica geway... “ Isaac answers burying his head under his pillow, oblivious to anything except his desperate need to sleep. “Derek... I quit.” he adds because it sounds legit and only Erica tries to wake him up in the morning. A short and amused laugh echoes his declaration before the voice insists “Come on Isaac, baby...” and it's so not a girls voice. And it's definitely not Erica's naked body pressed against his because that would just be gross. Isaac lets his hand wanders on the man's abs sighing contempt. “Okay, I'm not going to open the door.” the voice gives up “But just so you know, you'll have to explain me why you thought I was Erica.”

And then thank god the voice shuts up and Isaac cuddles close with the hot body next to him and falls back asleep.

 

* * *

 

“You could've answer your door Zac !” the reproachful voice of his best friend comes out of the phone. Isaac is still lying on his bed, Scott peacefully asleep, head resting on his belly, breathing tickling him slightly. 

“Stop shouting Erica it's too early” Isaac answers with a hushed voice to not wake the other man up.

“Too early ?” Erica snorts “it's 4 in the afternoon Zac...”

“Your point being ?”

“Urrgh I hate you you could've open the door that's all I say.”

“Well I haven't even heard the bell, probably because I was to busy being fucked by my boyfriend.” he says just because he can and the thought makes him smile like an idiot in spite of himself.

“Is he any good ?” Erica asks curiously

“Do I ask you about Boyd's performances in bed ?” Isaac retorts, smiling widely.

“What is Boyd doing here ?” Scott's sleepy voice interrupts

“Nothing Scott” Isaac answers fondly, stroking the man's hair with his fingers “I am just telling Erica that you're the best fuck I've ever had.”

“Oh, good.” Scott approves, closing his eyes again.

Isaac can hear Erica's laugh on the phone and she concludes : “Don't be late for work tomorrow.”

“We won't.”

“I'm happy for you Zac, I love you.”

“Yeah me too.”

 

* * *

 

“What time should we set the alarm ?” Scott asks, finishing to dry his hair with the blue towel Isaac gave him.

Isaac groans unhappily. “Do we really need to go to work ?”

“Yes !” Scott answers happily, planting a quick kiss on his lips “You don't wanna be late for your first day as senior partner and I have to tell Lydia I prefer to be in your bed than in your office.”

“I usually wake up at 8.00 and I'm leaving at 8.30.” Isaac shrugs 

“Which make you late.”

“Yes.” Isaac admits, trying to ignore Scott's perfect torso because tonight they _sleep._ Like really sleep.

At least that's the plan before Scott throws out the towel and pines him down the mattress saying : “let's say 7.00.”

Isaac protests vigorously shifting slightly to have Scott fitting between his thighs. “7.30.” he bargains while Scott lets out a needy moan.

“7.00”

“Dude, that is not how you bargain.” Isaac informs him trying to ignore his body's needs.

“7.00... and I'm giving you a wake up blow-job.” Scott manages to say with a grin.

“... okay. But just so you know, this isn't fighting fair/umph” Scott eats the end of the sentence with a heated kiss. 

That's okay though, Isaac has already forgotten what he was complaining about anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, only one chapter left and I don't want to finish this story !  
> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with all that smut because honestly that was the hardest thing i've ever done but I'm quite happy with the result ! And I hope nobody's allergic to fluff and cheesy ( I know my best friend is ! ) because there is a lot to come I can't help it !  
> Thanks you for sticking with me, you're all awesome <3


	9. 365 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say it ain't so, I will not go  
> Turn the lights off, carry me home"
> 
> All the small things - Blink 182

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY !  
> Honestly I'm so terribly sorry I had you guys waiting for so long for this chapter ! I have such a problem with endings it hurts and I feel miserable but I'll be forever happy if you've waited for it and I really really hope you'll like it and I did justice.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea how it turned out to be so long, most of the time I don't even now what i'm doing so it's mostly fluff all over... Yeah i hope you like it anyway.
> 
> A special thank to sea_green_sugar_cubes who's comments were a real support when i was tempted to give up on the whole thing so thank you <3  
> And a special thanks to my best friend pck_c_toi for helping me to write that last chapter and attempting to beta the said chapter ( a French attempting to beta another French writing in English while watching Moulin Rouge I'm not sure about the result honestly xD ) : I love you darling :*
> 
> And now I shut up and... yeah, go hide myself.

**November :**

Isaac snaps the very first day he goes back to work after the week end spent with Scott in his apartment. It's after Isaac went to Philadpelphia and then back into Scott's arms because Scott didn't change is mind in the meantime like Isaac expected him to. And Isaac has been jittery the whole morning because, even though there is no way anybody could know about them and he and Scott haven't even been in the same room since they arrived, he has the impression that a big illuminated sign is flashing above his head saying “I am totally fucking my coworker !” And so when Derek asks him in his office to talk, he cannot help but feel his stomach clenching with nervousness. And when Derek asks – very friendly so – “How was your week-end Lahey ?” Isaac just loses it :

“Bloody fine Derek ! Yes okay I admit we're sleeping together !”

And Isaac doesn't think it should be possible for anybody to have eyes go that big because, _of course,_ Derek has no idea about who's in his bed and doesn't want to know ! But now he has said too much. So in front of a very shocked Derek, Isaac winces apologetically explaining “I'm sorry I... Well... I'm... I've been... sleeping with... Scott ?”

Derek stares at him silently. For a long time. A very long time. “Derek, say something.” Isaac pleads “Anything.”

And Derek just lets his pen down to rub his tired face with his hands. “Isaac...”

“I know, _I know !_ ” Isaac cuts him “Believe me Derek I wish it wasn't so too ! But... he's... he's _perfect_! Please don't fire him ! Or me... Please ?” he pleads quite desperate.

“Isaac ?”

“Yes ?”

“Since when ?”

“Hu... Friday night ? Dude don't look at me like that, I tried not to, I tried! I really _tried_!” Derek lifts an extremely skeptical eyebrow at him like he isn't buying this bullshit. Isaac is totally lost for words. He knows he has no argument in his favor and he's putting Derek in an awful position. For a moment he wonders if it's really worth it. Scott will probably leave him at some point anyway right ? He feels his heart tightening. And then he remembers Erica's threats about freaking out and somehow, he manages to stop himself from blurting out his insecurities in front of his boss. “I'm sorry Derek.” he says instead with his most earnest voice “I didn't mean to cause you trouble.” 

His boss closes his eyes and shakes his head : “Okay.” And Isaac waits for the end of the sentence but Derek quietly takes his pen back and starts highlighting something on the paper.

“Hu... what ?” because Isaac really, _really_ , doesn't know what to make of Derek's single word of response.

“Close the door on your way out. You have a job to do. As long as your sex life doesn't get in the way of it... we should be okay.”

Isaac is left speechless. He tries to babble few words of gratitude but it all seem meaningless. Of course he didn't think Derek would fire him. But it still comes as a relief. Now everything's out, now he doesn't need to hide and... and...

“Please be discrete and don't mess it up ?” Derek adds returning to his open file as Isaac walks out, suddenly completely lost.

Now there's nothing standing in the way of his relationship with Scott. It is the scariest thing ever. 

**December :**

Peter finds out before Danny. But that was to expect wasn't it ? Peter is a nosy bastard anyway. It's not even like they've been irresponsible, snogging in a closet like those two did. They've been all but professional and civil and barely touching which drives Isaac mad. It's not even like Lydia has blurted everything out like Isaac half expected her to do so. But Peter finds out anyway. It's a Friday. Of course. It's also mid-December and the city has been coated with a thin layer of ivory snow. It has been becoming increasingly hard for Isaac and Scott to get out of bed in the morning when they're so comfortably entangled into each other's body heat. Even Scott's unhealthy morning enthusiasm has faded away. Isaac is now the one dragging them out of bed when Scott keeps pulling him closer, lazily kissing him, trying to make him stay “just five more minutes”. And there's nothing Isaac can do except send an apologetic smile to his boss when Derek frowns at him for being late.

It's Friday so of course they're all at the Pizzeria, talking about all kind of things that are only relevant at Christmas time, like when is Jesus really born ( 6th of January Lydia says irrevocably because she also has a degree in freaking Religious History ), how tall should a Christmas tree really be or “did you really believe in Santa Claus until 12 ?!” Under the table, Scott's hand is slightly brushing against Isaac's thigh before Isaac grabs it and laces their fingers together. 

And suddenly, like a fucking sadistic bastard he is, Peter takes advantage of the newborn silence to look directly at them and ask loudly : “And when did you two start fucking ?”

Scott's nails dig into Isaac's skin while Derek chokes on his red wine, Erica lets escape a small gleeful noise and Lydia's smile widens. Isaac feels his cheeks burning and he doesn't even dare looking at Scott. Allison's face is a mix of shock and disillusion, Boyd's looks at them in disbelief, and Danny... Danny's eyes are locked into Isaac's, searching for confirmation. When Isaac hears Scott's silence he grits his teeth and answers dryly : “I don't suppose I could just tell you to mind your own damn business and leave it at that ?”

“Oh no no no !” Jackson interrupts with a delighted psychopath grin, “I'm really interested in hearing everything about how our own personal and perfect golden boy is visibly breaking all the rules and our dear boss lets him !” Isaac groans, fighting the urge to hide his face into Scott's chest “And I want all the dirty sweaty details.” Jackson adds smirking while Peter relaxes against the back of his chair with a contemptuous smile on his face. Those two should never team up against anyone, Isaac thinks darkly, _ever._

“Is it true ?” Danny's sweet voice interrupts gently. 

“Yes.” All the eyes turn towards Scott whose chin is lift up fiercely, cheeks still flushed but a determined look in his brown eyes. And only Isaac notices the way his answer is only addressed to Danny. He realizes baffled that somehow, despite Isaac's initial protests and their apparent bliss, Scott visibly feels _threatens_ by Isaac's faded feelings for his assistant. And all of a sudden Isaac feels really dumb and selfish for not thinking for a moment that maybe, just maybe, Scott feels as uncertain and insecure about that whole thing as he does. Isaac resists the urge to kiss Scott's worries away and instead, he tightens his grip on the man's hands, turning toward Danny.

Danny whose eyes are still on Isaac like he needs to hear it from him. So Isaac, still silent, brings their linked hands above the table. Lydia and Erica's voices join into a _“awwwww”_ while Derek rolls his eyes. Danny nods slightly and Scott relaxes slightly against Isaac's side. 

“This is not the promised details !” Peter protest “This is a be-my-valentine nausea, come on guys, how long ? Who tops ? Any dirty kinks ? Do/” But he cannot finish his sentence because Danny slaps the back of his head with an exasperated yet strangely fond “Shut up Peter !” and to everyone but Isaac's surprise, Peter does shut up mumbling that it's all unfair because he's waited for years for Isaac to finally get laid to be able to tease and there all taking the fun out of it all and he hates them all.

**January :**

Scott shivers. The sheets are cold against his skin and he doesn't like it. It means he's been alone in the bed for a while. And it's Isaac's bed and it's Saturday so there is no reason at all that Isaac shouldn't be cuddling against him at 7 in the morning. He sits up and rubs his face trying to ignore the knots in his stomach. Isaac has been weird since they've come back from Christmas holidays and Scott hasn't yet find the courage to ask anything. 

It had been an awkward moment when Scott had left for his mother's. Scott basically lived at Isaac's til then and he had wondered for a moment if it would be too soon to ask him to come down with him and spend Christmas with his family, but he was so worried about scaring him off he just hadn't. He knows Isaac has spend his Christmas and New-Year with Erica, like he's been told they usually do, while his own mum has spend the holidays asking about Isaac every thirty seconds. What is he like ? Will she meet him soon ? Is he cute ? Where does his family lives ? What does he like to do with his spare time ? And so on. 

That's about when Scott realized that, despite the time spend together, the comfortable routine and passionate moments they shared, Isaac had somehow managed to keep every private details away from him. Those thoughts have made Scott both angry and desperately sad.

And then when he'd come back, Isaac hadn't even invited him over immediately. They went to the most awkward dinner ever where Isaac's smile was all but fake and it was only when they were back into the privacy of Isaac's bedroom that he'd found back the man he knew and love. All caring and making love to him as opposed to just fuck. The morning after he thought everything would be back to normal. And it was for few hours. Cuddling and randomly talking, learning again every physical detail about the other. Until Erica had arrived and Isaac had slipped away from him again. Since then it had been on and off, all caring and unbearably sweet and then suddenly cold and distant, and it's been driving Scott up the bloody walls. What did he do wrong ? And why doesn't Isaac fucking _talk_ to him ?

Scott gets out of bed, stretching away the remains of sleep and goes to find his boyfriend. Isaac is sitting on his coach, watching TV with an emotionless face. He doesn't hear him approaching. Standing behind the coach, Scott slides his hands on Isaac's shoulders and buries his face into his hair. “Hey babe, you up early...” he whispers, nuzzling into the soft curls, breathing Isaac's familiar smell “why don't you come back to bed with me ?”

And he feels Isaac flinch against him and that fucking hurts. He straightens up, breaking contact with his boyfriend, feeling the same mix of anger and sadness.

“Isaac ?”

“Sorry I'm just... not in the mood.” Isaac offers keeping on staring at the TV screen.

“Isaac.”

When the man doesn't answer Scott snaps : “Isaac look at me dammit !”

And Isaac flinches again but makes no move to change anything. So Scott grabs the remote, switches off the damn thing and comes to stand up in front of him, fists on his hips.

“What is the matter with you Isaac ? What's going on ?”

“Nothing's going on Scott.” Isaac answers sharply, getting up, not meeting Scott's eyes. “Just because I don't wanna fuck all the damn time doesn't mean something's wrong. Sorry to get in the way of your libido.”

And Scott's forced to grab his arm to prevent him from leaving the room. “Hey ! Now where does this come from ?” He asks feeling the anger painfully clawing his chest, Isaac's word echoing in his head. The cold, purposefully mean and _cruel_ Isaac in front of him scares the living daylight out of him. He doesn't want to fight but suddenly, all his questions and insecurities and doubts come rushing in and he cannot take it : “I thought we had agree that at some point you had to stop lying to me !” Scott says, voice going louder as if yelling will take all the pain away. “You have to have a fucking low opinion of me to think I'd ever buy this bullshit !”

“Well you were doing pretty well at buying it til then ! You don't know anything Scott, _anything_ ! Why don't you go back to your rainbows and unicorn life and leave me the fuck alone when I want to be ?!”

And it fucking hurts. “I would know if you fucking _talked_ to me Isaac ! That's what two people in a relationship do !” he yells, fighting back his tears. “Just because I don't push you all the time doesn't mean I don't notice !”

“I don't wanna talk about it !” Isaac retorts with his cold and emotionless voice that scares Scott like nothing else “That's the way I am ! And if you can't handle it maybe we should just stop ! I didn't ask for any of this, _you_ came to me ! I was _fine_ before you came ! I WAS FUCKING OKAY !”

Scott's hand falls back at his side, letting go of Isaac's arm. “You do not think that.” he hears himself whispering with a broken voice.

“Maybe I do.”

“Isaac...”

“I think you should leave.”

And so Scott does. That might not have been his wisest move but he's fucking tired. Tired of always trying, feeling like he's the only one making efforts in this relationship and Isaac just stated that he doesn't even want to be with him in the first place so Scott just breaks. He breaks inside. He storms out of the room without a back glace toward Isaac. He grabs his pants, shirt and coat and walk out in the freezing air. It all feels so unreal. Maybe he'll just wake up and Isaac will be curling around him in the bed's warmth and everything will be fine. Except he doesn't. 

He wanders in the street not knowing where to go. When did life become so complicated ? Scott knows he can be kind of naive when it comes to relationship because he wants to believe that when two people love each other it should really be enough and it's a painful wake up call every time life takes at heart to prove him wrong. It clearly isn't enough and he doesn't know what more he could _do._ He's genuinely in love with Isaac. In love with his smile, the way he laughs, the heart he puts into his work, the enthusiasm that takes over when his favorite lacrosse team is winning and the fondness in his blue eyes whenever Scott's being dumb. Amongst a million of other small things. He'd known from the start he'd have to make the other man understand it, that he'd have to keep proving it to him every single day, but he had no idea it would be this hard. He grits his teeth fighting the urge to just scream away his frustration at the top of his lungs.

And he's gonna go back. He always does. That's a constant in his life. He cannot leave. Scott McCall doesn't _know_ how to leave. And he feels every shade of dumb but every single fucking time he's going back. And ends up with his heart broken mercilessly. Maybe he should call Lydia. She would know what to do right ? Except there's no way he's involving co-worker in this and besides he's still hoping get things right and spilling their personal problems to someone else, someone who they work with, definitely won't be in his favor. So he doesn't call his best friend. He also considers calling Erica before thinking that it would be a dick move and she would probably shut him down anyway, saying that they ought to sort their shit out together. Well it's not that Scott doesn't want to ! If only Isaac would just _**talk**_ to him.

After a couple of hours wandering aimlessly in the New-York snowy streets he finds himself in front of Isaac's building again. His fingers are freezing and he walks inside, bracing himself for some more rejection talk. He climbs up the stairs trying to ignore the aching sensation in his stomach. The door's wood hurt his stiff fingers and he waits, a bitter taste in his mouth. Hello square one, nice seeing you again.

He waits for what seems like forever until he hears footsteps on the other side of the door but it doesn't open. Scott feels like someone just punched him in the guts.

“Isaac ?” he calls ignoring the pain. “Please open the door.”

When there's no answer he takes a deep breath fighting back the tears, leaning against the door “Isaac I'm sorry.” he pleads, hating the despair in his tone. “I'm sorry if I've fucked this up I/”

But he cannot finish his sentence because the door burst open and he feels himself stumbling forward in the warm flat until hands are grabbing his arm to steady him. The door is slammed shut behind him. “Stop fucking apologizing Scott !” Isaac's voice is rough and strangled and when Scott lifts his head, he notices Isaac's red and puffy eyes like he's been crying and, instead of reaching for the man, Scott concentrate on the feeling of Isaac's fingers digging into his arm before answering “What do you want me to say Isaac ?”

“I don't know !” Isaac retorts avoiding his eyes. “Just stop being so nice with me when I'm treating you like shit ! I'm being the worst dick ever and you come back apologizing what is wrong with you ?!”

Scott stays still, looking at the other man in disbelief. That one is a first. Someone being angry at him for... for what ? Being so damn stupidly nice ? Wanting to make things right ? How can you spend three month sleeping with someone and having no fucking idea about what is going on in their head ?

“Nothing's wrong with me Isaac.” he answers coldly “That's just the way I am okay ! I just want this to work ! I want us to work and for you to stop pushing me away ! I want to be with you and I want you to talk to me and not be afraid of me leaving ! And if that means I have to apologize every single day of my life when you're being a dick then fine ! You have no idea how far I can go to keep you close to me Isaac. None. So if you want it to be over you'll have to be way more convincing than that.”

Scott is panting now and he finishes his sentence waiting for the final blow that doesn't come. “Come on Isaac.” he adds searching for the blue eyes with his “Look at me in the eyes and tell me it's over. Tell me it's over and I'll leave you alone. Just say it. But say it like you mean it this time.”

But Isaac is unable to face him and suddenly Isaac's hand just let go of his arm. “I... Scott what... what are you even doing with someone like me ?” Isaac asks in a broken whisper. Scott is taken aback but Isaac goes on, burying his face into his hands like he's hiding his shame : “You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I'm a broken _worth-nothing little shit_ what can you possibly see in me ?”

And Scott's heart breaks because he's known Isaac wasn't the most confident person ever but he's never thought the man was actually thinking so low about himself. He grabs Isaac's hands with his own, pressing series of small kisses in those palms : “Don't say that Isaac. Come on, look at me. Please baby look at me.” And Isaac lifts his head with an expression of despair. “Why would you say that Isaac ?” Scott asks softly “Why would you ever _think_ that ?”

Isaac shakes his head like a lost puppy, visibly fighting to find his words. Scott slides his arms around him, resting a hand on the back of his neck while Isaac buries his head in the crook of his shoulder trembling slightly like he's about to start sobbing. Scott let his fingers wander reassuringly into Isaac's soft curls, whispering “Isaac listen to me... You're one of the only truly good person I've ever met. You've got a good heart, you know how to fight for what you believe, you are fair and secretly a marshmallow inside and I like every part of you. Yes you have flaws but so does everyone else. You can be incredibly stubborn for once. And you do not open to people easily but then again nobody does because everybody fears to be hurt at some point. So I'm asking you Isaac why would you think that about yourself ? I'm begging you here, _Talk to me..._ ”

Isaac lifts his head and Scott can feel him taking a deep breath while his own stays stuck in his lungs until Isaac starts talking : “I... I can't help it... It's... all I've ever heard. Every day. For 18 years of my life.”

“What … ?” Scott feeling dumb because he doesn't understand and Isaac is looking like it should make perfect sense.

Isaac bites his lower lips breathing harshly. “Come on.” Scott interrupts, guiding the other man towards the kitchen “You need to sit down and I'll make some coffee while you explain what you mean okay ?”

Isaac follows him without resistance visibly trying to think about what he's going to say next and Scott doesn't understand a fucking word but his boyfriend looks an awful lot like he did on the rooftop that time he had his crisis and it scares him.

Once they're in the kitchen and Isaac is sitting on the high stool, hands flat on the counter, eyes fixed on the floor while Scott makes coffee with clumsy gestures betraying the mess that are his feelings, Isaac finally starts talking. “My mum killed herself and my older brother in a car accident when I was six. That's when my dad started drinking. It didn't happened often at first. I was eight and it was only... small insults. Just meaningless words said under the alcohol influence but then... then it got worse.” Isaac's hands are curling into fists now and Scott puts a supporting hand on his shoulder, trying very hard not to interrupt “Then it was whole evenings to tell me what a mistake I was. How I was worth nothing. How I would be nothing but a pathetic loser all my life. How I was a bad kid, a disappointment and a failure in everything. How it was my fault my mum died and... How it should've been me instead of my brother. And how I'd die alone and nobody would ever love me. I... I actually can't remember when words seemed to become insufficient and sounds turned into fists.”

Scott can't help but clench his hand on Isaac's shoulder, fingers digging into the muscled body. He feels a slow cold fury rising inside him. “First time he broke me something was the day he discovered I was into boys. The beating became daily after that. And the insults kept falling over too. He had a thing for “Worthless fag” ... I... The worst part of it was just... I couldn't help but believe him. And it hurt so bad I... I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone because he was still my _dad_... I... I wanted to believe he loved me and... I couldn't... say anything. The doctors, the neighbors, the police I... _I couldn't_.”

Isaac's hands are now shaking and his voice breaks in the last sentence. It's now a burning hatred in Scott's chest and he tries to ignore it but it's the most difficult thing he has ever done. Everything. Every single thing just makes so much more sense now. How can someone do that to another human being is beyond him. Scott just doesn't get it. He cannot get it. How can someone do that to... to Isaac ? Sweet and caring and broken Isaac. Just... how ?!

The silence is deafening until Isaac almost inaudibly adds “I'm sorry I didn't meant to...”

But Scott doesn't let him finish. Gently, he framed his face between his palms, locking their eyes into each other, trying to convey how much he does love him and how he's never, ever letting anyone hurt him like that ever again. Isaac's eyes are hesitant, desperate and lost and Scott softly starts kissing Isaac's face. Trying to wash away the pain. Murmuring sweet soothing words and brushing his lips to every single part of his face, trying to erase any sign of tension until only the man's lips are left. Isaac's lips are cold and so still against his, Scott starts kissing him like he never has before. Trying to get the man back to life, trying to get him back to him. There is nothing in that kiss but unsaid I-love-yous and don't-be-scareds and _I-am-heres_. _It's-okay. You're-gonna-be-okay-I-swear._

Scott feels guilty for making Isaac talk about this, he shouldn't have pushed, he should've... But then Isaac starts kissing him back, all hesitant and desperate and Scott knows they will be fine. Eventually. When they break off the kiss he looks directly into the man's eyes “You will be fine Isaac.”

“I know.” Isaac answers, brushing his fingers against Scott's jaw, a newfound light into his eyes. “I'm sorry for … everything. My dad passed away the 26th of December – I was 19 – and this time of year is never easy. I shouldn't have taken it on you.”

“It's okay Isaac. You've nothing to feel sorry for.” Scott answers softly, letting himself pulled on Isaac's lap.

“It's just...” Isaac goes on like he needs to get it out of his chest “I've never thought I'd miss you so much.” he admits and Scott cannot decide if that hurts him or makes him stupidly happy. “I mean I was alone with Erica pretty much my whole life and I was doing fine but all I could think about that day was how you weren't there and it felt empty I... I know it's stupid but memories of him just came rushing and for the first time Erica wasn't enough.”

Scott tries to reassure him, saying that he understands and it's okay but Isaac doesn't let him “I know it's my fault I should've told you sooner but... “ he shrugs helplessly. “Yeah I'm sorry.”

And Scott kisses him once again because now he understands. And now he knows what to do, he knows how to try to make it better and it feels like everything will work out fine. “Just remember,” he breathes into Isaac's ear “You need to talk to me alright ? I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, next time just talk to me okay ?”

“Okay.” Isaac murmurs

“Promise me baby.” Scott demands firmly.

“We really need to talk about that calling me “baby” thing, Scott.” Isaac jokes quietly before kissing him again with a newfound enthusiasm that has Scott's lips escape into a smile. 

“I still want you to promise me Isaac.” he repeats when they break it off.

“I promise.” Isaac says seriously right before a small playful grin appears on his lips, slowly hiding the fading shadows in his eyes : “Now... does that offer with some kind of bed and you in it still stands ?”

Scott can't help a wide grin “Resume kissing and you'll see.” 

Yeah, they will be fine. Eventually.

**February :**

They don't stop fighting overnight. They have a hard time learning to talk about things that matter but they keep trying.

Scott does have treasures of patience that amaze Isaac every day. Isaac is broken and Scott is slowly but surely fixing him. With all the small things that counts.

And Isaac every day makes some small steps toward him, fighting against his inside demons, his fear of being left and his habits to keep everything to himself. He tries not to think that maybe someday Scott will be tired of trying to fix him and will leave him for someone less messed up. Somehow Scott almost seems to know when Isaac's thoughts wander the wrong way and he always brings him back to him, kissing Isaac's fears away in the sweetest way.

But sometimes one sentence is enough to make everything go bad and they can't help it. This time around it's Isaac. He's treating Scott to a romantic dinner and they're in a playful mood. That attracts the attention of the two woman sitting at the table next to them. After a few minutes Isaac falls silent, watching the blond girl flirting outrageously with Scott and the man shyly _not_ shutting her down. And he _knows_ it's not Scott being interested but just Scott being to nice to tell her off but when she asks if Scott can walk them home Isaac can't help but says in his most neutral voice : “Yes. No it's totally okay, you've got your keys anyway.”

“Isaac wait !” And Scott grabs his arm to pull him closer. “You warm up the sheets for me right babe ?” And Isaac forgets all at once why he was feeling annoyed and leans into his boyfriends personal space with a smile “We really do have to talk about that “babe” thing, _babe_ !” he teases and Scott laugh and then gives him a heated kiss. “Oh God McCall, hurry up okay ?” Isaac breathes out when Scott's lips move away.

“I will.” Scott swears with a promising smile.

 _Yeah..._ Isaac thinks later that night when they're too exhausted to make another move and Scott lazily nuzzles against him until their body fit completely against one another, _We're not that bad._

But the day after Scott seems … out of it. Not cold because it's not him, Scott just say things when needed, he does not act like a five years old as Isaac does. But Isaac can tell something's bothering him. Isaac rests his head against the kitchen door's frame, watching his boyfriend working on something for Boyd on his computer. Scott is frowning deeply, typing a little too harshly on his keyboard and purposefully not looking at him.

“Are you mad ?” Isaac asks before he can think better of it. 

“Yes.” the other man admits still not looking at him.

“Because of me ?” Isaac asks wincing and Scott lifts his head and asks in return : “What was that at the restaurant ?”

“What are you talking about ?”

“I'm talking about you practically shoving me into that blond chick's bed.”

Isaac stays speechless because he thought that was forgotten and he never thought that Scott would ever do that to him anyway but... “Because I'd appreciate if you stopped doing that Isaac, I really would !” Scott adds harshly, cheeks reddening and eyes shooting lightening bolts.

“Stop doing what ?!” Isaac asks defensively fist clenching trying to ignore the way his heart tightens in his chest like every time they fight.

“Stop expecting me to leave you all the time !” Scott answers raising his voice, “Stop taking the smallest thing as an excuse to push me through the door !”

“I am not !” Isaac retorts loudly in a blatant lie, “I... I didn't think....”

“I'm not talking about yesterday night specifically Isaac, I'm talking about that time and all the times before that !” 

And Isaac just blurts out : “But I've only seen people leaving me all my life you can't expect me not to have a hard time believing you will be any different !”

“Of course I'm expecting you to believe it because you are suppose to trust me Isaac !” Scott yells “That's how it works ! And at some point you'll have to realize I am not going anywhere because I fucking love you !”

The silence following that statement is deafening. Isaac's heart feels like it's suddenly two size too big for his chest and his breath is caught in his lungs. “You... what ?” he asks with a strangled voice.

And Scott's anger seems to deflate instantly. His eyes search Isaac's gaze before repeating softly : “I love you Isaac.”

And as if he knows exactly what Isaac's brain is trying to say in the back of his mind, he stands up from the kitchen table and quickly takes the three steps between them to grab Isaac's right hand. Gently, he applies the palm of the said hand onto his chest, right above his heart hoping the man will feel his frantic beating under his fingers and repeats in a whisper “I love you and I am gonna spend the rest of my life proving it to you. Just stop pushing me away okay ?”

Isaac nods weakly because he has no word to express how grateful he is to have the man in his life and how reciprocated his feelings are but Scott seems to understand and pulls him into a gentle but passionate kiss.

**March** :

They're really starting to get better at this. The talking thing. The communication in a normal standard way thing and with no yelling or insulting each other in the process.

In the office everything has settled down. Peter is still teasing obviously. Derek is avoiding the subject by all means at his disposal – which usually ends up by throwing Stiles in the middle of the conversation – while Lydia doesn't waste any chance to remind them of how incredibly cute they are together. At which point they usually protest loudly because they are _not_ cute, they're the strongest and manliest couple ever thank you very much ! Yes absolutely, despite Isaac buying Scott flowers on regular basis or Scott bringing Isaac coffee almost every hour. These little things are totally irrelevant !

As irrelevant as the fact that Scott still gets jealous of Danny sometimes. It makes Isaac smile when Danny attempt to set a meeting for a case Isaac and Derek are working on with Boyd and Scott finds even more excuses to come up to Isaac's office to Boyd's deepest exasperation. Isaac is usually unable to help a smirk and at some point Scott catches him and sends him a dark and unamused look Isaac has come to love.

When they're back in the privacy of Isaac's flat, Scott usually spends the whole evening pouting, escaping Isaac's touches and cuddles until Isaac finally drags him in their bedroom.

“Come on, come to bed baby...” Isaac asks with a sugary voice full of lust and promises and Scott tries to play unaffected but Isaac knows better.

“Didn't you say something about hating that nickname ?” Scott asks instead because indeed, Isaac would've never, ever thought he'd start using a nickname as ridiculous as “baby” but now he finds himself calling Scott like that without even thinking. Even worse, he actually likes the way Scott's rough voice sounds when he calls him that way, all adoring and incredibly warm, lower than his usual tone like it's a secret and it belongs to them and no one else. Like this is the most personal thing in the world and they don't need anybody else. And they really don't. 

“I totally blame you for catching that.” Isaac answers with a smirk, grabbing Scott's hand to pull him onto the bed. Scott's protests are bit weaker but he still manages to slightly punch Isaac in the arm saying “And I totally blame you for making fun of me today you awful excuse for a boyfriend !”

“Me ?! Making fun of you ? I'd never do that !” Isaac denies with a laugh, bringing Scott closer to his chest, nuzzling his nose in his dark hair “You must have me confused with some other jerk you use to date.”

“The only jerk I've ever date is you Lahey.” Scott grumbles, hands joining Isaac's on his chest and fingers entangling despite the words.

“Did I tell you...” Isaac starts slowly before suddenly yanking Scott on his back and settling on top of him with a predatory smile and diving into his neck to end his sentence in the shell of his ear : “how gorgeously hot you are when you're being possessive Scott McCall ?”

And he can feel Scott's body shivering under his. “I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you looked... all the afternoon … and it was driving me crazy...” Isaac goes on, thoroughly licking Scott's neck, tasting Scott's delicious skin with a small smirk when Scott whines weakly. “The things I was thinking about doing to you Scott...” He teases while unbuttoning the man's shirt, sliding his fingers on the warm skin, nails brushing slightly against Scott's torso and chest.

“Tell me.” Scott gives up with a pleading voice, back aching under Isaac's touch. Isaac smiles and knows he's forgiven. And to be fair, Scott being possessive is truly pretty damn hot and he's been craving this moment all day long. He uses his growing knowledge of the man's body to tease him mercilessly, while explaining in very graphic depiction everything he intends to do to him because it's actually one of Scott biggest turn on and soon enough, Scott is moaning loudly under his hands. Isaac is so hard now that, when Scott starts begging him to stop being such a giant tease and get naked already, he lets out an approving groan and quickly get rid of their remaining clothes before crashing their mouth together. Scott's hands go down their hard cock pressed against one another but Isaac chase them away with a wicked smile. The minute after he's down between Scott's legs, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of his cock “Oh god Isaac.... please...” Scott moans, panting, hands twisting into Isaac's curls.

Isaac closes his eyes when he slide his tongue against the man's length licking the familiar taste of pre-cum. He takes Scott in his mouth, loving the way the man's body respond to his tongue's play. “You taste so good babe...” Isaac whispers with a hoarse voice before sliding the man's cock almost all the way down his throat with a shiver of pure pleasure. Scott's answers lies in a pleading whine and the man's fingers hardening in his hair to bring Isaac's head even closer, fucking his mouth even deeper. “Isaac... look at me.” Scott orders between his gasping breath and Isaac obliges immediately. And god but Scott should be illegal. Cheeks all flushed and locks of dark hair stuck on his forehead by the sweat, eyes shining with lust and desire and it's the most gorgeous thing Isaac has ever seen in his entire life. Their eyes lock and Isaac's darkens with filth and dirty promises. He can feel Scott slowly getting closer to his climax, imposing a hard and fast rhythm that leaves Isaac gasping for air. And when Scott comes, buried deep in his mouth, there's not much Isaac can do to not smile widely because Scott has never screamed that loud for him before (Isaac usually being the loud one in this bed). He goes back up to press his sore mouth against Scott's breathless lips.

“I like when you're being loud...” Isaac teases, burying his face into Scott's collarbone.

“God Isaac...” Scott manages to let out after a moment “You're making... it very difficult... to stay cross with you...” And Isaac suddenly feels a hand going to down his thighs and fingers circling his painfully hard erection. He lifts his head to meet Scott playful grin : “Let's see who's the loudest shall we ?”

Well this time round, Scott is.

And as it turns out, neighbors don't really like when Scott's being jealous of Danny and Isaac decides to make it up to him.

**April** :

Scott doesn't get it. Like at all. It's around spring break for students and New-York is slowly getting warmer every day and, after another of her mother's call, Scott has managed to convince Isaac to go with him to Beacon Hills and meet her. Lydia will be there with Jackson and he really doesn't want to handle the bride to be on his own when the wedding's getting so close. That and he really wants Isaac to meet his mum.

Scott thought everything was fine and he knew his mum was gonna _love_ Isaac so much so he really didn't get the mood his boyfriend had been the entire week before their trip. All jittery and prone to snap at every tiny thing going wrong. Scott had thought they were getting better at communicating but obviously he was mistaken because, although Isaac's been in a weird mood, not once has he mentioned anything remotely close to an explanation to Scott. And Scott is absolutely clueless about what's going on but the silence in the car is stretching and starting to get full of resentment and unsaid things, making the atmosphere almost unbearable. So Scott just leaves the road at the next gas station and parks between two dirty and tired huge trucks before turning down the engines, unbuckling his seat belt and turning toward Isaac who raises a curious eyebrow. “And we're stopping because … ?”

“I won't resume driving until you tell me what's wrong.” Scott states, crossing his arms on his chest.

And Isaac's cheeks reddens furiously and he looks incredibly guilty. He also looks like he's about to bullshit the hell out of Scott with some _“Don't worry babe I'm fine.”_ And Scott rolls his eyes before the words are even out of Isaac's mouth : “Don't you dare tell me everything's right Isaac. We're supposed to be past the lying thing.” he says dryly.

“Well I don't know Scott I guess it's just that I'm... well... so maybe I'm nervous about meeting your mum okay !” Isaac says very quickly and Scott stays dumb.

“But why ?” he blurts out baffled “There's no reasons Isaac ! None ! Mum's gonna love you, she cannot _not_ love you, you dummy.”

“You don't know that !” Isaac retorts “I don't know how to deal with family okay ? I've never... ever done that. It's always me and Erica and I hope for your sake that your mum isn't an Erica's clone so maybe I won't know...”

“Know what ?”

“I don't know Scott !” Isaac answers, passing a nervous hand in his curls, trying to not get upset because Scott obviously doesn't get what he's trying to say. “I'm not the best at socializing in case you haven't notice and... I don't know, what if she doesn't like me ? What if she thinks I'm too messed up or-”

And Scott is forced to cut him right there. “Hey ! It's my mum we're talking about, the woman who gave birth to me and raised on her own okay ? If you're the one I love how could she not love you ?!”

“I don't know Scott, maybe _because_ she's the one who gave birth to you and raised you on her own and she would want someone a little less messed up for you !”

They're not yelling but they're close to it and Scott feels his heart tightening when he snaps back : “Isaac for fuck sake I thought we were getting better at the depreciation thing : There is nothing wrong with you and my mum will love you !”

“I knew you wouldn't get it anyway.” Isaac breathes out before opening the car's door informing Scott “I'm gonna get a coffee.” and asking dryly “Do you want one ?”

“Yes please.” Scott answers sharply, clenching the wheel trying not to scream away his frustration. He concentrates on his breathing for a while. Trying to clear his mind. He really _really_ doesn't get what this is about. And he really thought Isaac was going better in the fear of rejection area and shit! because he was visibly horribly wrong. But still, why can't Isaac simply trust him when he says that everything will be fine ? Because okay, Scott cannot promise that everything will always be fine but his mother loving Isaac at first sight ? That he can guarantee. That he would bet his life on !

He's a bit more calm when Isaac goes back holding two plastic cups of awfully bad coffee. Scott gets out of the car to meet him. They lean against the car's hood in silence. So close their arms are touching.

“I'm sorry.” Isaac says. “I didn't mean to freak out like this. I'm ridiculous.”

“No you're not.” Scott answers automatically “but now I'm asking you to trust me okay ? You don't know my mum like I do – Obviously duh! – so please trust me when I tell you : you don't need to freak out and everything will be fine.”

“I'm trying Scott.” Isaac answers fervently “I'm really trying. That's why I didn't wanted to talk to you about it. I didn't want you to think I was doubting your judgment or anything I just... It's just another leap of faith and I'm trying to make it.”

“Come here idiot.” Scott answers, his heart swelling with such an intense love maybe he'll just drown in it. He closes his arms around Isaac and the taller man closes the gap between their mouth, cupping the back of his neck “I love you Scott McCall.” Isaac lets out in a breath and Scott grins in their kiss. Before whispering back : “I know.”

The rest of the drive goes quietly. Although they still fight about what kind of music to put on before settling for Ed Sheeran because that's just the mood they're in and they actually start singing at the top of their lungs mid-song.

When they arrived in front of Scott's home, he can feel Isaac's legs trembling next to his and he puts a reassuring hand on the man's thigh. “Do you trust me ?” he asks offering his other hand to Isaac. After a deep breath, Isaac takes the offered hand answering firmly “Yes.” And they walk out of the car, Scott keeping their hands linked. And when the door burst open and his mum shows up smiling widely, shooting a gleeful look in his boyfriend's direction, Scott knows everything will go perfectly well.

It actually goes so well that Scott is practically forced to remind his mum, under Sheriff Stilinski's fond smile, that he is her son and not Isaac thank you very much. It actually makes Lydia smile and Jackson fake puking before the strawberry-blond slap him at the back of the head and Isaac muffles a laugh.

“Your mum is really nice.” Isaac whispers to him that night, face resting on Scott's chest.

“Is it to early to say I told you so ?” Scott asks mockingly

“Shut up I hate you.”

“You're a lying liar who lies Isaac Lahey. You love me.”

“Yeah I do.” Isaac answers softly, brushing his lips on Scott's in a breath. Scott's heart beats a little bit too fast but it's okay. Everything is Isaac and nothing hurts.

**May :**

With May comes Matt's actual trial. Derek and Lydia have both teamed up to represent Allison in court and Harris is on the stand against them. Isaac and Scott have been working day and night on this case even though they're not supposed to work together that much since Scott's been assigned to Boyd but nobody cares. Isaac has to actually take the stand and tell everything about the night the man got arrested and it makes him scared shitless. He knows. And Scott knows. And Erica knows. And soon so do Lydia and Derek. They all know Harris is gonna bring Isaac's father into this. Allison tries to tell him she won't be mad if he doesn't testify but Isaac knows he has to. And with the day approaching, Isaac can't help but wake up at night, sometimes screaming or crying, sometimes just unable to breath, memories of his father so vivid that a couple of times he has to fight a need to throw up. And he needs all his willpower to not take his car and just drive the fuck away. But then Scott's arms are here and he's gently pressing Isaac against his chest and Isaac lets him, trying to ignore the urge to just run away “Hey there... just breath babe, it's okay.” Scott whispers softly “I'm here. It's okay Isaac. Nobody's gonna hurt you I swear.” and Scott goes on quietly, whispering soothing words in his ear, holding Isaac like he's afraid he's gonna break but at the same time firmly keeping him here, in _their_ bed. _In his life_. And slowly Isaac's heartbeat steady and his lungs stop hurting. It's all in the warm skin, the tickling breath and the familiar scent. In the way their body fits so perfectly, in the way Scott is probably dying for some sleep but just stays here, looking at him and gently stroking his hair until Isaac just relaxes against him. And Isaac doesn't want to leave anymore. He doesn't want to leave ever. Because he has never felt that much _at Home_ before. And it's both disturbing and amazing. And then Isaac's eyes close and he starts drifting away thinking that it shouldn't even be possible to fall in love over and over again with someone like he does with Scott every day.

And that's what Isaac is thinking about when they enter the courtroom and he sees Matt and Harris on the side. Both a mocking grin on their face that's gonna be gone when the jury enters, replaced with sad and commiserating face, but for now is clearly aiming at him. And it kills him that he cannot hold Scott close to him because the last thing they need is to stupidly expose themselves. They've discussed this with Derek and Lydia and after a lot of yelling ( Scott's ), a lot of teary apologies ( Lydia's ) some teeth gritting ( Derek's ) and a final agreement ( Isaac ), they settled that Scott shouldn't even be in the courtroom when Isaac testifies. Personal affairs interfering with court's judgment is never good. The jury gets extremely influenced and it's not gonna help them. Isaac tries to breath deeply. He can do that. 

He just wished he could just hold onto something. Scott's hand. Scott's eyes. Scott's presence. Anything. He crosses Erica's eyes. She's to testify after him. She smiles encouragingly. Erica is not half as nervous as him and it's comforting. The jury enters and the president introduces the case. Lydia then calls Isaac at the stand and that's it. That's now. And he feels like his legs are just gonna give up and he tries to not show his shaking hands. Lydia starts the questioning with a concentrated voice, never forgetting to look at the jury to highlight the points she's making, leading Isaac exactly where they need to. And slowly Isaac starts to feel way more confident about this. There is nothing in there except telling exactly what happens and he still remembers vividly so there is no way he's getting confused on any details.

And right then Lydia is handling the witness to the defense and Isaac's stomach clench.

“Mr. Lahey right ?” Harris starts with an amiable smile

 _thank you captain obvious_ Isaac almost let's out before quickly restraining himself. Jury never likes to confident and mocking witnesses so he just nods.

“So what you are telling us is that... you randomly happened to walk in Mr. Deahler's flat and he started trying to knock you out right ?”

Now Isaac knows the guy is just making him repeat to try both to get a rise out of him and to try to get him to contradict himself and he takes a deep breath. “As I stated previously.” he answers calmly with a very neutral tone “I called Erica and she wasn't picking up and then I remembered she told me she'd go at Allison's to check if everything was right. So I decided to go and check for myself seeing that we knew what Mr. Deahler was capable of and I was worried for her. Mr. Boyd was here and when we heard someone scream behind the door we took upon ourselves to openit anyway and check on what was happening.”

“And tell me again, how would you know what my client _was capable of_ to quote yourself ?”

“Allison told us.” Isaac answers a bit to quickly trying to understand where this is going, looking discretely in Lydia's direction.

“Except Miss. Argent's psychiatric evaluation has revealed that, as sure as she's not in that courtroom today, she'd never speak hill of Mr. Deahler for different reasons particularly irrelevant here and you don't even have any proofs he's been violent in any way so is it possible you've maybe misinterpreted a small dispute within a perfectly fine couple and jumped onto conclusions ?”

Isaac swallows dryly and stays silent trying to figure out an appropriate answer. But Harris goes on with a gleeful look “I'll tell you what I think Mr. Lahey.” he goes on turning toward the jury. “Correct me if I'm wrong but you had an abusive father hadn't you ?”

Oh. There it is. Isaac voice seems trapped in his lungs. He knows he has to answer and everyone's looking at him and he cannot produce a single sound.

“Objection.” Lydia interrupts “No relevance to the present case.”

The judge turns toward Harris who shakes his head countering “It'll make sens if you let me go on.”

the judge seems to consider both sides and then declares “Overruled Miss. Martin, I want to hear where this is going. Mr. Harris you may proceed.”

“Thank you your honor. So Mr. Lahey, did your father use to drink and beat you up on daily basis until your early twenties ?”

At that point, Isaac just feels he's been stripped bare naked in the middle of the courtroom. He feels weak and exposed and he hates it. He hates it so much. He' been fighting all his life to feel in control again, to stop being scared and to get past this and here it is. Just standing in his way again and knowing it would come didn't make any difference. He's trying so hard to repeat what they've carefully rehearsed at the firm and he can't. No matter how prepared and how better he thinks he's getting it feels like he's never, ever putting this behind him. It's standing in his life like a shadow on everything he's good at and everything that counts. His job. His relationships with his friends. His capacity to help. His relationship with Scott. 

“Mr. Lahey please answer the question.” the judge orders firmly

“Yes.” he murmurs in a strangled voice and then louder to be heard “Yes.”

“And judging by your reaction and it's absolutely understandable, this part of your life is still affecting you. What I believe,” Harris conclude “is that you've intercepted a normal quarrel between two lovers and it's reminded you of what your father use to do to you and you just jumped onto conclusions. There's nothing but your word for it since Miss. Argent cannot testify and your word doesn't seem to be worth anything considering your past.” and he turns to the jury to complete his act “Mr. Lahey wants someone to pay for what has been done to him since his father died without being brought to trial and it makes sense, anyone would. Except he's trying to pine this down on the wrong person. Mr. Deahler...”

Isaac is watching his hands. He should stand up. He should protest and he should tell them how wrong they are but he _can't._ He tries to concentrate on anything but Harris voice just to avoid a panic attack in the middle of the room. A thin cold draft and the small sound of a door closing gets covered by Harris's voice and Isaac lifts his head. Lydia's looking at him, face eaten by worries while Derek tries to stay neutral but Isaac can see his hands threatening to turn into fists. But a rapid walk interrupts his thoughts. He has to suppress a small whimper when he realizes who's walking down the aisle. Scott. Scott purposefully not looking at him and Isaac doesn't know if he feels like his heart has started beating again or if it's just a painful sensation in his chest because Scott is here but not _with-him_ here. He looks at his man giving a carefully folded paper to Lydia before turning hills and turning his back on him and that... shouldn't hurt that much because it's okay. Scott isn't suppose to show him any support, it's something agreed on and – 

And right before coming out, Scott turns his head and shoots him a look. An incredibly warm and trusting look and just like that the obvious hits Isaac like a truck. His father was _**so**_ wrong : he _is_ loved. It's all in Scott's eyes and Lydia's expression and Derek's fists and Erica gritted teeth. It's all in the way Allison trusted him with her fears and the way Peter and Danny keep teasing him, the way Jeff talks to him about the adoption procedure and the way Jackson will always asks him and nobody helps for help on a case. Isaac feels the panic retreating. He's been so wrong and now he's so not letting everybody down. Not in a million years. The corners of Scott's mouth bend into a small smile and he closes the court's door behind him while Harris, oblivious to everything else goes on talking about how Isaac is so irrelevant as a witness and Isaac just jumps in when he needs to take his breath :

“I believe such speeches are usually for closing arguments your honor.” Isaac says turning toward the judge. “But I need to argue here if you'd allow me.”

The Judge seems interested in Isaac's sudden change of mood and nods “Go ahead.”

“So the thing is, yes, I had a messed up childhood and, with all due respect Mr. Harris, I am today working in one of the best Law firm in this city so I think we can all agreeon the fact that I turned out rather okay didn't I ? Did you know we had, in order to work at Martin & Hale, to pass a psychiatric evaluation ? I bet not. And would you like to know how it turned out for me ? I'll help you : it turned out fine. I am certifiably past those difficult moments of my life and they are of no relevance here because even if Allison won't come testify – and I understand ( Isaac turns toward the jury with a pleading look ) I can understand so well because I was there before : she's terrified and I know how it feels like. I know she'd want to tell you so bad how he hurt her but she's too scared and it's a normal reaction, just ask a professional therapist – so even if she won't come testify I know what she told me and the complementary medical scans should corroborate exactly what I've said. But if, in order to admit my testimony, this court would like to order another psychiatric evaluation, I am totally willing to oblige.”

Lydia and Erica look at him eyes wide and Isaac just wants to smirk and calls them on their trust in him. Derek on the other hand is trying to hide a smug and contemptuous expression tainted with pride and Isaac's chest is suddenly filled with gartitude. 

“Objection.” Harris winces but the judge dismisses him with a gesture of his hand “Mr. Harris you wanted to start your closure when you're not supposed to and I let you so it's only fair that I let Mr. Lahey slipping slightly out of his witness part – he is, after all, a competent attorney.” and there's a small amused smile in the man's eyes before he goes back to being serious : “But starting now I want everyone back to their usual parts because I won't tolerate any disturbances in my courtroom. Now Mr. Harris, do you have any more questions for the witness ?”

“No your honor.” Harris answers between his teeth.

“Miss. Martin, something else to add ?”

“No your honor.”

And the trial goes on. What Scott came in to give Lydia is actually the said results of Allison medical analysis which of course supports Isaac's theory and then Erica takes the stand. Isaac waits for her to be finished before discretely putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder, indicating with a sign of his head that he needs some air and he walks out of the room.

The sensation of relief takes him at the throat when he walks into the cold corridor. He looks around in the hope of seeing Scott but the man in nowhere to be seen. He holds back a sigh and fetches his phone in his back pocket. He switches it on and the screen opens on a new message from Scott. Isaac feels himself grinning :

**from : Scott**

_I'll be waiting for you. Second floor, third door on your left._

And Isaac acknowledges Chris Argent's presence with a polite nod when he goes past him to climb up the stairs. The man's been banned from the courtroom first day of trial for jumping at Matt and really Isaac's not gonna blame him. He climbs the steps two by two, a little bit out of breath. He knows exactly where Scott is and it has his stomach twisting with impatience and euphoria like a five years old on Christmas morning. He checks his surroundings quickly before opening the door and closing it again behind him. And sure enough, Isaac has just the time to notice the ivory white sinks and the wooden cabin doors before he's harshly pressed up against the door by another warm and strong body. Isaac smiles while Scott's face nuzzle in his neck, arms resting on his hips, and it sounds like the man has trouble breathing. Isaac's hands slide into Scott's hair, gently cradling the man against him. “You disobeyed Derek. You weren't suppose to come in.” Isaac states quietly

“I... I couldn't I was so scared.” Scott shivers against him and Isaac holds him tighter. He has no idea when the roles have been reversed, he doesn't feel so bad now and Scott is obviously a wreck and he doesn't like it. 

“I'm okay.” Isaac answers hoping that is what Scott wants to hear. “I really am. But to be honest you kinda saved the day in there.” 

Scott lifts his head and Isaac meets the sweet brown eyes and his heart skips a beat. “What happened ?”

And Isaac re-tells. Everything. Everything he's felt and everything he's told and then Scott is kissing him so fiercely he feels is cock twitch in his pants. And Scott must have felt it to because he smiles against his wet lips. “It would be totally irresponsible.” he breath out with a dirty tone saying the exact opposite of the words. 

“Totally.” Isaac agrees, sliding a hand under Scott's shirt, eager to feel the hot skin against his finger tips while Scott lets out a low moan, tongue exploring Isaac's neck. Isaac repeats, his back arching under Scott's hands reaching between his legs : “Totally irresponsible.”

But neither of them can remember a single reason why.

**June** :

“I, Lydia Martin, take you, Jackson Whittemore, to be my wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

“I, Jackson Whittemore, take you, Lydia Martin, to be my wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Isaac notices the way Erica's eyes starts getting teary and the fond smile on Boyd's lips. He notices the way Peter has shifted closer to Danny without touching him and the way Danny tries to ignore it but smiles in spite of himself. He also notices the small kiss Stiles drops the back of Derek's hand he's holding and the way Sheriff Stilinski is holding Melissa closer to him. But he forgets everything when he feels Scott's fingers come brushing against his before settling in the spaces between his own. He turns his head shyly and once again, he feels taken aback by Scott's smile. It's simple and nice and he could look at that smile forever.

They haven't talked about marriage and honestly Isaac isn't ready and Scott knows it. And it's all here. In the way Scott knows when Isaac isn't quite there yet without asking.

The ceremony is beautiful. They drink champagne, eat more than they should, laugh a lot, cry a bit, make the bride and groom uncomfortable, drink more champagne, dance a lot, hug a lot. The evening goes by and for a while, everything is perfect.

**July :**

“I'm never, ever, _**ever**_ , moving again. Ever.” Isaac breath out exhausted, letting the last box fall from his hand in the living room of the new bright flat they've bought a week ago.

“Isaac !” Scott snaps and Isaac's head turns toward him immediately “What ?”

“Stop complaining, we're Home.”

And the realization suddenly sinks into Isaac's head. They are Home. And then “I wonder if the new bed's comfy...” Scott adds innocently and Isaac smile. Yes. Home. Finally.

**August** :

“Happy Birthday Scott.”

Isaac waits, trying to discretely rub his sweaty palms against his jeans to hide his nervousness while Scott holds the envelope with an expression shared between anticipation and plain surprise. Isaac wants to smile mockingly because really, only Scott would think his boyfriend wouldn't give him a birthday present, but right now Scott's five years old-like enthusiasm is just too cute. 

“You can open the envelope you know.” Isaac comments lightly above the candles lit on the table between them. Their flat's floor is still stuffed with boxes they haven't unpacked yet but it's okay. They like it that way. “There's an actual gift in there.”

“I'm trying to guess.” Scott retorts fixing the folded paper like he will suddenly grow an x-ray vision.

“No chance.” Isaac smiles amused hiding the fact that he feels more nervous by minutes and his eagerness to grab the damn thing and pretend like it's never happened bargaining for sex instead. That was a bad idea. Surely it's too much and... Scott suddenly holds the envelope under his nose _sniffing it_ and Isaac looks at him baffled. Scott shrugs, cheeks reddening explaining with a pouting voice “Well, obviously it's not the pony I wanted.”

And Isaac is laughing so hard because Oh God : Only Scott. “Just opens the damn thing Babe.” he says fondly while Scott smiles proud of his lame joke. Finally he manages to open it and Isaac waits anxiously.

“Isaac...”

“You don't like it.” Isaac cuts him immediately feeling like an idiot because of course it's probably too soon or he has totally misinterpreted the signals and “It's okay if you don't like it really I mean I can still cancel the reservation and/”

And he cannot finish his sentence because Scott is standing up and grabbing Isaac's shirt to yank their lips together. They kiss for a long time. Scott settled on Isaac's laps, hands cradling Isaac's back, the papers still clenched into his fists. It's all sweet and caring and warm and when they finally pull apart, Scott's smile is blinding : “I'd love to go to Paris with you Love.”

And then he gives him another heated kiss. Isaac cannot help but smile, thinking that for the first time in his life he finally starts to get things and people right and it feels awfully good.

“Happy Birthday Scott.” Isaac repeats breathlessly against his lips.

**September** :

It's Sunday morning and Scott is in the kitchen making pancakes while Isaac is lazily going through their mail when his phone starts ringing. He checks the caller ID and smiles : “Hey you !”

“ZAC ! Zac you'll never guess ! Oh my god Zac !”

“I'll need a sentence here Erica.” Isaac mocks while getting up and putting one of Scott's shirts on. “I'm trying you jerk !” she answers falsely annoyed but unable to hide the smile piercing through her voice.

Isaac walks to the kitchen and Scott grabs him by the hips to greet him with a kiss.

“Stop kissing your puppy of a boyfriend when I'm trying to serious-talk to you you poor excuse of a best friend !” the girl groans visibly struggling to be cross with him.

Isaac, smiles into Scott's hair and nods when his boyfriend's lips form into “Erica ?”

“Come on Rica, breath and tell me, you're standing between me and my pancakes.” Isaac snorts.

“You're horrible Zac. You're the worst. I _need_ to tell you !!”

“Then tell me !” because now he's really curious.

“I'm not sure I want to now.” she teases

“I'm this close to hanging up on you and going back to snogging my boyfriend and eating my pancakes.” Isaac threatens, helping Scott laying the table for their breakfast.

“Okay okay !” Erica says quickly “Okay so you're the first to know apart from Boyd's parents so...”

“Oh my god Erica he proposed ?!” Isaac yelps feeling incredibly happy for his friend.

“He did ! Oh god yes hen did Zac ! Do you think it's possible to drown in your own happiness ?”

“Congratulation to you both !”

Scott grabs the phone from him, grinning : “Congratulation guys ! It's awesome !”

The discussion ends up in a blurry, confused exchange of words and laughs and Isaac and Scott ends up making ridiculously wide smiles to each other over their breakfast. It brings marriage topic again but it's still not for them and it's okay. It'll hopefully be their turn one day. 

“You realize Erica's gonna be an even worse bride to be than Lydia.” Scott says after a while.

Isaac almost chokes on his coffee. “Oh my god I'm so doomed !”

**October :**

It's been a year and nothing's perfect. There's a lot of yelling, a lot of door slamming, and still a lot of adjusting. There's awkward situations, uncomfortable laughs and everlasting silences. It's okay though. It's okay because there is also lazy cuddles, passionate nights, happy morning and horny evenings. There is breathtaking smiles and “I love you's”, there is breakfasts in bed and TV nights curled up on the sofa. There are all the small things that makes the fragile and constant balance that is a relationship and honestly ? They are not doing so bad all things considered. At least that's what Isaac thinks when he finds the little red square box, hidden in Scott's bathroom drawer and his heart starts thumping in his chest.He smiles and puts it back silently. This, he wants _Scott_ to do it exactly as he planned to. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so totally sad this is finished and I have finals coming but I'm alsmot sure i'll be going back in this universe soon after !  
> A last thank you to you all for reading this and sticking with me til the end you're all awsome !
> 
> Much love xx  
> -Al


End file.
